Bitter Farewell
by M4dG4rl
Summary: [COMPLETED]Bagaimana jadinya jika kekalahannya melawan BoBoiBot ditambah dengan di cap sebagai orang yang berbahaya membuat BoBoiBoy memutuskan untuk pulang ke kota asalnya dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai anak SD yang normal? "Robot itu semakin berbahaya, BoBoiBoy. Kau harus kembali!" Fang mendesaknya./ "Bagaimana bisa? Kita cuma anak-anak." (Final chap : Bye, BoBoiBoy).
1. Chapter 1 : Just A Kid

Author's Note : Haiii, saya kembali dengan fict baru (meskipun masih ada satu fict yang belum completed :P ). Fict ini berdasarkan episode 17 musim 3, tepatnya setelah pertarungan antara BoBoiBoy dan BoBoiBot. Kali ini, saya merasa agak males nulis dialog menggunakan bahasa melayu (susah banget), jadinya semua dialog saya gunakan bahasa indonesia (and you know, it made my work easier).

* * *

_BoBoiBoy memandang ke arah robot replika yang baru saja mengalahkannya dengan tatatapan tak percaya._

_Si robot mengancungkan sebuah jempol dan tersenyum. "Terbaik." Itulah yang diucapkan si robot. Kelihatan sekali bahwa sang android sedang mengejeknya. Menghinanya._

_BoBoiBoy menatap kedua tangannya dengan lemas. "Aku memang membahayakan orang lain."_

.

**.**

**.**

**Perpisahan yang Pahit**

**Chapter 1 : Just A Kid**

**Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta**

**Warning : masih banyak typos dan EYD yang belum disempurnakan**

**Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

Perasaan kesal, sedih, marah dan malu bercampur jadi satu di kepala anak bertopi mirip dinasaurus itu. Ia kembali menatap kedua tangannya yang baru saja nyaris membahayakan banyak keselamatan orang.

Satu persatu, orang-orang disana mulai meninggalkan tempat demonstarsi pengenalan super hero baru Pulau Rintis. Beberapa sempat melirik kearah bocah yang kini sedang tampak putus asa itu dengan tatapan kasihan.

Hanya teman-teman setianya yang masih tetap tinggal. Menemani dirinya yang butuh sebuah tepukan semangat di pundak.

BoBoiBoy menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya di atas tanah. Mengapa?! Tanyanya dengan frustasi. Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?! Ia adalah seorang pahlawan. Pahlawan yang selalu dipuji karena senantiasa membantu orang lain tanpa pamrih. Namun sekarang, _image_ itu sudah hancur hanya dalam sehari karena robot ciptaan milik si Alien Berkepala Kotak itu berhasil membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa ia lebih hebat dan layak untuk menggantikan posisi BoBoiBoy sebagai pelindung mereka.

BoBoiBoy mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju tanah dengan kesal. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan api nya. Ia kecewa pada kelemahan dan kekalahannya melawan BoBoiBot.

.

Dan ia kecewa pada warga yang dengan mudahnya sudah menyerahkan kepercayaan mereka sepenuhnya pada sebuah robot.

.

Bayangkan hal ini. Siapa yang selalu mempertaruhkan nyawa melindungi mereka dari ancaman para alien jahat yang menyerang Pulau Rintis kalau bukan dirinya? Dan tiba-tiba saja, mereka sudah tidak mengangapnya lagi hanya karena satu kesalahan? Kesalahan yang sebenarnya amat dibuat-dibuat dalam rangka propaganda melawan dirinya? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa secepat itu memercayai alien hijau yang sudah jadi jahat kembali itu?

"BoBoiBoy, kau tak apa-apa?" Panggil Yaya dari belakang punggungnya, khawatir karena anak itu belum bicara apapun sejak pertarungan tadi. Gadis kecil bernuansa pink itu ingin mendekatinya namun sebuah tangan bersarung ungu mencegahnya.

"Jangan," cegah Fang, hampir berbisik. "Sepertinya kita harus membiarkannya sendiri dulu."

"Tapi …" Yaya menatap kepala BoBoiBoy yang menunduk dan bahu yang merosot, seperti ada beban berat yang diletakkan di atas pundaknya. "Kasihan dia kalau terus dibiarkan seperti itu."

"Kau cuma akan membuatnya bertambah sedih kalau kesana."

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Gopal.

"Kalian semua tidak lihat?" Fang menunjuk ke arah BoBoiBoy. "Saat ini, dia pasti tidak ingin kita melihat wajah malu nya."

"Sok tau."

"Apa katamu?!" Garis merah perempatan muncul di kepala si anak berambut ungu gelap.

"Eh, sudah-sudah." Ying menghentikan mereka sebelum Fang meledak. Ia tidak ingin ada pertengkaran sementara teman kesayangan mereka sedang bersedih. "Lihat lagi, tuh BoBoiBoy. Dia masih belum bicara sampai sekarang."

Kesemua temannya kini kembali memandangi punggung teman mereka dalam kesunyian.

BoBoiBoy berdiri. Kepala masih menunduk. "Aku pulang dulu." Katanya tanpa menoleh pada keempat sahabatnya.

"Kami antar, ya." Tawar Yaya.

"Tak usah. Aku pulang sendiri saja."

Pemilik empat kuasa itu mulai berjalan perlahan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Awalnya, langkahnya lambat seperti siput, namun ketika sudah agak jauh dari kawan-kawannya, ia berlari.

"Dia pasti lagi nangis." Tebak Fang. "Cih! Aku tak paham dengan mereka." Yang dimaksud Fang 'mereka' adalah orang-orang yang sudah berpaling dari BoBoiBoy. "Mudah sekali lupa dengan pengorbanan BoBoiBoy."

"Harus bagaimana lagi? Mereka sudah terpedaya oleh kata-kata dari Adu Du si kepala dadu itu." Kata Gopal.

Fang mengepalkan sebuah tinjuan. Kabur tipis bewarna hitam mengelilingi tinjuan itu. "Dasar alien kurang ajar. Padahal kita sudah bantu dia menghidupkan Probe."

"Bukannya waktu itu kau jadi pengganggu kami." Protes Gopal.

"Diamlah."

"Eh, kita ke tempat BoBoiBoy, yuk." Ajak Yaya.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang. BoBoiBoy pasti sedang ingin sendirian." Kata Fang.

"Bukan untuk menemui BoBoiBoy. Kita pergi ke kedai Tok Aba."

Gopal langsung terlihat bersemangat. "Nah, boleh tuh. Kau mau traktir aku spesial hot chocholate satu, kan."

Krik, krik, krik

"Kenapa?" Gopal masih belum mengerti.

"Haduh, Gopal. Kita temui Tok Aba buat membicarakan masalah BoBoiBoy." Jelas Ying dengan suara nyaris putus asa.

"Oh, ngomong dong dari tadi."

"Ya, sudah. Kita kesana semuanya."

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, ketika pulang sekolah, BoBoiBoy langsung masuk ke rumah kakeknya dan mengurung diri di kamar.

Ia merasa terlalu lelah dan tak bersemangat untuk membantu kakeknya di kedai.

Ia merasa sedang tidak ingin melihat satu orang pun.

Siapapun

Anak berumur 11 tahun itu melempar tas sekolahnya ke samping dan langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara dua bantal.

Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi. Nyaris saja dia sendiri celaka oleh bola api raksasa milik robot yang sangat mirip dengannya itu andai saja Adu Du tidak menghentikannya. Ya. Robot itu menuruti semua perintah tuannya tanpa pertanyaan sedikitpun.

_Robot itu tidak bersalah_, pikir BoBoiBoy. Dia sudah diprogram untuk hanya mengikuti perkataan penciptanya. Ini semua salah Adu Du. Tapi alien itu telah mengatakan sesuatu yang benar. Ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil yang merasa tertekan oleh banyaknya tanggung jawab sebagai super hero.

BoBoiBoy memerhatikan dua jam tangan yang terpasang di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Jam yang telah memberinya kuasa. Ia merasa amat senang saat pertama kali mendapatkan itu dari Ochobot.

'_Bersama-sama, kita akan menjaga keamanan dunia.'_ Itu yang diucapkan robot bola kuning kecil itu padanya di malam ia mendapatkan kuasa.

'_Apa benar aku ini benar-benar seorang super hero?'_

Bocah itu mulai meragukan identitasnya sendiri. Sebelum ada insiden tadi siang, ia selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penyelamat bumi dari ancaman alien-alien jahat. Tapi sekarang, ia menjadi tidak yakin.

Keinginannya bersedia untuk menjadi super hero mungkin lebih dikarenakan pikiran kekanan-kanakannya. Bukankah semua anak lelaki seusianya, yang masih suka bermain-main, ingin menjadi super hero seperti di acara televisi yang selalu mereka tonton? Jadi terang saja ia tidak menolak ketika Ochobot memberinya kuasa dan tanggung jawab untuk melindungi orang banyak. Tapi justru disitulah salahnya.

"Ternyata… aku memang hanya anak kecil." BoBoiBoy berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Anak kecil tidak seharusnya memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga keamanan dunia yang bahkan anggota militer yang berpengalaman sekalipun pun belum tentu bisa memikul tugas sebesar itu. Anak kecil seusianya seharusnya masih suka bermain dengan teman-teman sebaya, mengerjakan pr, tidur yang cukup, dan lain-lain. Bukannya malah siaga dan patroli setiap saat melawan para ancaman.

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Tok Aba sedang sibuk membersihkan kedai coklat nya bersama Ochobot ketika Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang datang.

"Lho, mana BoBoiBoy? Kalian tidak pulang sama-sama?" Tok Aba langsung menanyai mereka ketika melihat cucunya sedang tidak bersama mereka.

"Eh, BoBoiBoy tadi tidak mampir ke sini dulu?" Tanya Yaya.

"Lho. Memangnya kemana dia?" Ochobot yang bertanya balik.

"Dia tadi sudah pulang duluan." Gopal yang menjawab sambil duduk di kursi. "Eh, Tok Aba. Pesan spesial hot chocholate satu ya."

"Siap." Si kakek langsung berbalik dan membuatkan pesanan.

Gopal menyikut lengan Fang. "Fang. Kau saja yah yang kasih tahu Tok Aba tentang BoBoiBoy."

Fang kaget. "Hei. Kenapa aku?!"

Tok Aba langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar nama BoBoiBoy. "Kenapa dengan BoBoiBoy?" Tanyanya sambil meletakkan pesanan Gopal.

"Erm …" Fang ragu untuk menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya, tadi …"

Tok Aba menajamkan telinga. Gopal malah asyik menghirup coklatnya.

"Sebenarnya tadi BoBoiBoy … Argh! Kalian saja lah yang cerita." Tiba-tiba Fang langsung menunjuk Yaya dan Ying.

"Haduh …" Ochobot memegangi kepalanya. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin ikut mendengarkan cerita.

Dua gadis kecil itu memandang Fang dengan tatapan malas.

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi? Cerita lah."

Yaya menghela napas panjang. "Begini Tok Aba. Sebenarnya …"

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, namun sampai sekarang BoboiBoy masih belum keluar dari kamarnya. Ia hanya sedang melamun sambil duduk di atas kasurnya dengan tatapan hampir kosong.

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya. "BoBoiBoy, Atok boleh masuk?"

Terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar, nyaris tak terdengar. "Masuk saja, Tok."

Pintu dibuka. Tok Aba masuk ke dalam kamar cucunya dengan Ochobot mengikuti dari belakang. Ia duduk di tepi kasur BoBoiBoy.

Keadaan hening sejenak.

"Atok sudah dengar cerita dari kawan-kawan kau siang tadi. Kata mereka kau bertarung dengan robotnya si Adu Du, kan?"

Tak ada respon.

"Atok paham dengan keadaan kau yang sering tertekan akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kau harus tetap hati-hati menggunakan kuasa apimu. Bisa-bisa orang lain juga ikut kena bahaya."

BoBoiBoy hanya mendengarkan.

"Ini semua bukan salah kau. Adu Du Cuma kebetulan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk balas dendam." Si kakek meletakkan sebelah tangan di pundak cucunya. "Sudah lah. Nanti juga robot itu akan rusak. Besok atok akan coba bicara dengan orang-orang tentang masalah tadi siang."

Masih tak ada respon.

"BoBoiBoy, kenapa kau jadi bisu sih." Ochobot agak frustasi karna teman baiknya belum mengatakan sesuatu.

BoBoiBoy menghela napas pendek. "Tak usah lah, Tok." Katanya. "Ini semua memang salah BoBoiBoy."

"Jadi kau tetap membiarkan mereka berpikir kalau kau ini jahat?" Tanya Ochobot.

"Bukan itu. Tapi …" BoBoiBoy menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi apa?"

BoBoiBoy perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kearah kakeknya dengan tatapan serius. "Atok. BoBoiBoy boleh mau mengatakan sesuatu." Katanya kemudian.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"Tapi Atok dan Ochobot janji jangan kaget, ya."

"Eh? Janji jangan kaget? Kau mau ngomong apa, BoBoiBoy?" Ochobot malah jadi penasaran.

"Janji dulu." Boboiboy menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Hm… baiklah. Janji." Tok Aba mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Ochobot mengikuti gerakannya. "Nah, sekarang BoBoiBoy mau ngomong apa?"

"BoBoiBoy mau pulang ke KL."

"APA?!" sontak saja si kakek dan si robot terkejut bukan main. Mulut mengaga, mata membesar.

"Kau … kau kembali ke KL?" Ochobot mengguncang-guncang bahu BoBoiBoy. "Huhuhu … kau tidak serius kan?"

"Kenapa kau mau kembali, BoBoiBoy? Kau tak suka tinggal disini lagi?" Kakeknya bertanya, masih kaget.

"Bukannya tidak suka, Tok. Tapi … BoBoiBoy sudah merasa tidak bisa lagi tinggal disini lagi."

"Cuma karena kau kalah hari ini bukan berarti kau harus pergi, kan."

"Iya. Tapi … BoBoiBoy cuma …"

"Cuma apa?"

Sulit sekali untuk BoBoiBoy menjelaskan mengapa ia ingin pulang. Ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin melupakan semuanya. Itu saja. Semua orang sudah terlanjur menganggapnya sebagai pelaku bersalah penyebab kebakaran akhir-akhir ini. Seharusnya perbuatan yang sudah seperti criminal itu pantas untuk diadili. Ia cukup beruntung tidak dilaporkan ke polisi. Yah, tidak mungkin kan anak dibawah umur yang masih butuh perlindungan (dan sudah melindungi banyak nyawa) harus masuk penjara. Tetapi, merasa terkucilkan oleh mereka yang sudah ia lindungi merupakan hukuman yang amat berat bagi BoBoiBoy. Sudah tentu ia tidak mampu lagi bertatap muka dengan penduduk Pulau Rintis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Kata Ochobot tiba-tiba ketika menyadari ada aliran air keluar melalui sudut mata BoBoiBoy. Dengan cepat anak itu mengusap air matanya. Seingatnya, sudah lama ia tidak menangis. Anak laki-laki harus kuat, kan?

Tetapi Tok Aba langsung menyadari betapa lemah BoBoiBoy sekarang. Memang, ia memiliki kekuatan super. Tapi tetap saja ia hanyalah anak kecil yang belum tahu cara menyelesaikan masalah besar. Anak seusianya seharusnya memiliki masa kecil yang normal. Dan BoBoiBoy layak untuk mendapatkannya.

Meskipun sebenarnya merasa sedih, tapi si kakek menuruti keinginan cucunya.

"Ya, sudah kalau kau mau kembali ke KL. Atok tidak bisa memaksa kau tetap tinggal disini."

"Eh, jadi … BoBoiBoy benar-benar akan pergi lagi?" Ochobot Nampak cemas dan malah menangis. Ia memeluk temannya. "Huhuhu … jangan pergi lagi BoBoiBoy. Bagaimana dengan aku nanti kalau kau sudah tak ada disini."

BoBoiBoy mengusap kepala si robot kuning kecil itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Ochobot. Nanti pasti aku akan balik lagi kesini."

'_Atau tidak,'_ pikir BoBoiBoy. Namun ia tidak mengatakannya.

"Aku ikut kau, boleh ya?" si robot itu merengek.

"Tak boleh. Kau harus bantu Atok disini. Kasihan Atok nanti kalau tak ada yang bantu."

"Tapi … tapi … kalau aku kangen dengan kau bagaimana?"

"Nanti pasti aku sering-sering telpon kesini." BoBoiBoy menghiburnya. "Lagi pula kau tak akan kesepian. Kan masih ada Ying, Yaya, Gopal sama Fang."

"Tapi mereka bukan kau. Huhuhu…."

"Sudahlah, Ochobot. Kalau kau kangen dengan BoBoiBoy nanti kita sama-sama pergi ke KL." Tok Aba ikut menenangkan si robot.

Sebenarnya BoBoiBoy merasa kasihan dan sedikit khawatir dengan teman robotnya itu. Terakhir kali ia pergi meninggalkannya, Adu Du sempat menangkapnya dengan cara memanfaatkan Fang. Untung saja pada akhirnya Fang berbalik menolong Ochobot.

BoBoiBoy membalas pelukan Ochobot. Tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kapan kau mau pulang?" Tanya kakeknya.

"Besok sore, Tok. Malam ini BoBoiBoy harus berkemas dulu."

"Terus, kawan-kawan kau bagaimana?"

BoBoiBoy mendesah kecil. "Tak apa-apa. Besok BoBoiBoy akan coba jelaskan pada mereka."

.

.

* * *

Author's Note : Jujur, saya belum tahu bagaimana nantinya arah cerita ini berlanjut. Jadi ... mungkin ini hanya sebuah one-shot (jika tidak dapat inspirasi, makanya nggak ada tulisan tbc) atau mungkin jadi multi-chapter (jika ada ide bagus).


	2. Chapter 2 : It's A Good Bye

Author's Note : Nah, saya nekad memposting chapter 2 padahal inspirasi saja belum ada. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Biasanya ilham itu justru datang waktu kita lagi nulis, kan?

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview pada chapter sebelumnya. Dan, ada yang ide nya sama dengan M4dG4rl? Mungkin ini kekuatan dari telepati, hahaha #Humor_garing.

* * *

"Gopal. Ada sesuatu yang mau aku beritahu."

"Nah, apa?"

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah orangtuaku."

.

.

**Perpisahan yang Pahit**

**Chapter 2 : It's A Good bye**

**Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta (atau monsta?)**

**Warning : Some typos, dialog berbahasa Indonesia dan ketidaksempurnaan EYD**

**Don't Like, don't read**

.

.

Gopal langsung tersedak begitu mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan BoBoiBoy.

"Kau … kau mau pulang … ke KL?" Tanya Gopal dengan terbata-bata. Pagi itu, seperti biasa, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, anak lelaki keturunan india itu mampir ke kedai milik kakek temannya untuk menikmati special hot chocolate kesukaannya.

"Kau … kau serius, BoBoiBoy?!" Ia bertanya lagi sambil mengorek-ngorek telinga. Berharap tadi hanya salah dengar.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Gopal langsung panik. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada teman baiknya dan mengguncang-guncang badannya amat keras, persis seperti yang dilakukan Ochobot semalam. "Kau gila, BoBoiBoy? Masa cuma karena kejadian kemarin kau mau pergi dari sini?!" Ia beralih menatap Tok Aba yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan kedainya bersama si bola kuasa. "Tok Aba. Kenapa tidak melarang BoBoiBoy, sih?"

"Atok harus berbuat apa? Itu semua kan murni keinginan BoBoiBoy."

"Tapi … tapi … mana boleh seperti ini, Tok Aba." Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa anak gendut itu hampir menangis. "Bagaimana dengan kami disini? Masa kami semua harus berpisah dengan BoBoiBoy?! Huhuhu… sedih lah aku. Kau … kau pokoknya tidak boleh pergi, BoBoiBoy." Ia memeluk temannya dengan erat, sangat erat sampai-sampai terdengar suara retakan patahan tulang.

"Urgh!"

"Hei, Gopal! Patah tulang cucu atok!"

Gopal melepaskan pelukan sambil menghapus air matanya. Mana sanggup ia menghadapi perpisahan ini. Waktu BoBoiBoy pulang ke rumah orang tuanya selama 6 bulan saja sudah membuatnya tidak bersemangat untuk belajar (meskipun sejak awal ia memang tidak suka belajar). Dan kali ini, BoBoiBoy akan pulang lagi ke rumah asalnya tanpa jaminan akan kembali.

"Jangan pergi lah BoBoiBoy. Tinggal lah disini dengan kami, ya, ya." Anak gendut itu memohon sambil berlutut. "Kau tak kasihan dengan aku?"

"Percuma, Gopal. Tekadnya sudah bulat mau pulang." Jelas Ochobot.

"Kau tak sedih, Ochobot? Kawan baik kita ini mau pergi!"

"Sedih lah. Semalaman aku nangis, sampai kering air mata aku."

"Kau robot. Mana ada air mata."

Tok Aba memutar bola matanya. Sempat-sempatnya Gopal mengatakan hal itu disaat ia sedang bersedih.

"Bagaimana nanti dengan gank kita kalau kau tak ada?"

"Kan masih ada yang lain." Kata BoBoiBoy.

"Tak kan sama kalau tak ada kau. Kau … kau kenapa sih harus pergi?! Kalau karena BoBoiBot itu sudah buat kau sakit hati, biar aku tukar dia jadi makanan."

_Bukan cuma itu masalahnya_. kata BoBoiBoy dalam hati. Ia sudah kehilangan semangat dan harga diri untuk menjadi super hero. Ia berbahaya. Semua warga Pulau Rintis sudah mengucilkan dan menjauhinya. Jika ia tetap tinggal di sana, bisa-bisa semua temannya, termasuk kakeknya, akan kena imbasnya. Adu Du selalu punya banyak cara untuk menjalankan rencananya (walaupun hampir semuanya berakhir dengan kegagalan).

Lagi pula, harus diakui, walaupun terasa pahit, ia sudah lelah dan takut untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan. Jika sudah merasa tertekan, maka BoBoiBoy api yang akan muncul dan itu malah lebih celaka lagi. Ia tak dapat mengingat siapa yang diserangnya ; kawan maupun lawan. Semua sama saja ketika ia sudah bertukar menjadi api.

BoBoiBoy tahu perpisahan dengan teman-temannya lah yang paling menyakitkan. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ini demi kebaikan dirinya dan orang banyak.

"Sudah lah, Gopal. Percuma kau minta BoBoiBoy tetap tinggal." Tok Aba memperlihatkan jam dinding yang tergantung di kedainya. Pukul 7.00. "Lihat, sudah hampir siang. Kau harus cepat-cepat ke sekolah kan."

"Tapi … tapi … Gopal belum selesai ngomong dengan BoBoiBoy."

"Nanti sesudah pulang sekolah kan bisa."

"Eh, BoBoiBoy tidak sekolah hari ini?"

"Tak. Nanti siang Atok datang ke sekolah buat mengurus surat kepindahan BoBoiBoy."

"Yah … Tok Aba. Tok Aba pun tak sedih cucu atok bakalan pergi dari sini?"

"Mana bisa tak sedih," ujar si kakek. "Tapi ini pun demi kebaikan BoBoiBoy juga. Tak tega Atok melihat dia dijauhi oleh orang sekampung." Ia mengelus kepala cucunya. "Lagi pula Atok bisa main ke KL kapan pun Atok mau."

"Nah, betul tuh. Aku pun sama." Kata Ochobot dengan bangga. Setidaknya, masih ada harapan untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman yang sudah menjadi seperti saudaranya itu.

"Alah …." Gopal menatap mata BoBoiBoy dengan sedih, masih berharap ia akan mengurungkan niatnya.

BoBoiBoy tidak menatap balik. Ia sudah memutuskan dan khawatir jika tenggelam dalam emosi kesedihan yang lebih dalam akibat perpisahan yang akan datang ini malah menimbulkan keraguan dalam dirinya.

"BoBoiBoy …" Gopal meraih pergelangan tangan temannya. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apapun yang dapat mengubah pikiran BoBoiBoy, tapi sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

BoBoiBoy memejamkan mata dan melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. "Maaf, ya Gopal."

Hanya itu yang dikatakannya.

Gopal terdiam. Bagaimana bisa ia memberitahu semua teman-temannya tentang berita ini di sekolah nanti?

.

.

Sementara itu, di balik semak-semak yang agak jauh dari kedai, sebuah robot berwarna ungu yang sudah sangat familiar (A/N : semua pasti sudah tahu siapa) mendengar semua percakapan barusan dengan semangat.

"Wuih, ini harus diberitahu ke Incik Bos."

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

"Incik Bos … Oi … Incik Bos…" Probe memanggil tuannya dengan nada riang seperti biasa saat ia sampai di markas kotak. "Aku ada hal penting yang harus diketahui oleh Incik Bos." Probe tidak melihat majikannya merespon. "Eh… Incik Bos?"

Adu Du terlihat sibuk memasangkan beberapa kabel ke BoBoibot dan menghubungkannya ke computer sambil sesekali mengetik di atas keyboard.

"Computer. Terangkan hasilnya." Adu Du malah berbicara dengan computer miliknya, sama sekali belum menyadari kehadiran Probe disana.

Beberapa diagram batang dengan warna dan panjang yang bervariasi muncul di atas layar, menandakan tingkat kekuatan si robot baru. "Baik, bos. Data menunjukkan bahwa BoBoiBot telah beradaptasi dengan cepat dan semakin kuat sejak pertarungannya dengan BoBoiBoy. Ia dapat mempelajari semua gerakan lawan sekaligus menganalis kelemahannya dalam waktu yang bersamaan."

Tawa jahat yang khas terdengar dari si alien hijau itu. "Muahaha… bagus. Bagus, BoBoiBot. Kau memang robot aku yang paling hebat." Ia menepuk kepala si android dengan bangga.

BoBoiBot membungkuk hormat. "Terimakasih, Incik Bos."

"Tak lama lagi, rencana kita pasti berhasil dan BoBoiBoy akan segera dilupakan oleh semua orang. Muahaha…."

"Er … Incik Bos." Probe mencoba memanggil kembali.

"Oh, Probe." Adu Du baru menyadari kehadiran robot tempur pertamanya. "Kau sudah kembali rupanya."

"Iya, Incik Bos. Dan aku ada kabar yang menggembirakan."

"Kabar yang menggembirakan? Nah, apa?"

"BoBoiBoy, Incik Bos. Dia … dia akan pergi dari sini." Probe mengatakannya layaknya mengumumkan suatu hasil pertandingan.

"Apa? BoBoiBoy akan pergi?"

"Iya, Incik Bos. Tadi aku dengar dia mau pulang ke KL."

"Hmmm ..." Adu Du tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Sepertinya, rencana pertamaku mengalahkan BoBoiBoy sudah berhasil. Dan tak lama lagi, cuma ada satu hero saja yang ada disini," dan untuk ketiga kalinya, Adu Du tertawa lagi sampai-sampai computer dan kambing yang ada disana memasang wajah bosan.

"Mbek, mbek, mbek, mbek, mbek, mbek." Si kambing bertanya pada computer. Maksudnya, kenapa incik bos tertawa terus, sih? Sudah gila, ya?

"Haahh… ini kan pertama kalinya incik bos menang. Jadi pantas lah dia tertawa terus." Jelas computer, meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri hampir muak dan jenuh mendengar tawa yang sama itu hampir setiap hari, tiga kali sehari (kecuali waktu bos nya masih jadi alien baik).

"BoBoiBot, bersiaplah," kata Adu Du lagi pada android nya. "Sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi hero baru kesayangan penduduk disini. Dan bola kuasa itu, pasti akan aku dapatkan lagi."

"Baik, Incik Bos. Aku akan jadi hero baru yang lebih hebat daripada BoBoiBoy."

"Bagus. Sekarang, mari ikut aku ke ruang laboratorium. Aku akan upgrade kau biar tambah kuat. Computer, kau juga ikut."

"Eh, aku juga ikut, kan?" Tanya Probe ketika bos nya akan pergi. Ia tidak mau terus-terusan ditinggal atau disuruh membuatkan minuman. Lagipula tugas pengintaiannya sudah selesai.

"Tak boleh."

"Alaahh, incik Bos nih. Kenapa tidak boleh?" Suaranya dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil yang sedang kecewa.

"Kau harus pergi buat minuman aku."

"Haaahh…" Robot tempur kuno itu menghela napas dengan lemas. Benar, kan. "Dasar incik bos, nih. Pilih kasih."

"Apa tadi kau bilang?!"

"Eh, uhm, aku tadi bilang, incik bos nih penuh dengan kasih sayang. Sangat perhatian dan murah hati dengan anak buahnya."

"Hmmm…" Adu Du hanya menatapnya sekali selama sedetik, kemudian menggelengkan kepala, bersikap seolah-olah tak peduli dan langsung pergi bersama dua anak buahnya, meninggalkan Probe sendirian.

"Mbek, mbek, mbek, mbek." (kasihan kau, Probe). Sepertinya ia paham dengan keadaan Probe yang sudah mulai dilupakan oleh bos mereka.

"Haah…" Probe mendesah lagi. Hanya kambing itu yang masih bersamanya. "Apalah salah aku. Habis manis sepah dibuang."

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Jam tangan Fang sudah menunjukkan angka 5 sore. Barusan ia mendapat panggilan dari Yaya bahwa kereta yang akan ditumpangi BoBoiBoy akan datang sebentar lagi. Semua temannya sudah berada di stasiun mengantar kepulangan BoBoiBoy. Namun hanya dirinya yang belum datang.

_Bep, bep, bep_

Jam tangannya berbunyi lagi, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Dengan cepat Fang mematikan jam nya dam melanjutkan permainan basketnya di halaman mansion tua yang biasa ia jadikan markas.

Ia tidak akan datang ke stasiun.

Ia tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada BoBoiBoy.

Tidak akan.

Lebih-lebih setelah kejadian barusan, ketika ia dan teman-temannya mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

.

Flashback,

_BoBoiBoy sedang berada di kamarnya. Semua bajunya telah dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Sudah pukul 2 siang. Masih ada 3 jam lagi sebelum ia berangkat ke stasiun._

_Sebentar lagi, keempat sahabatnya yang baru pulang sekolah pasti akan langsung menemuinya._

_Ia memandangi jam kuasa miliknya, berpikir. Masihkan ia membutuhkan itu ketika sudah tiba di rumah orang tuanya nanti?_

_BRAKK_

_Pintu kamarnya dibanting terbuka. Empat orang anak langsung masuk ke kamarnya, masih dengan seragam sekolah, setengah berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah memerah. Mereka langsung menyerbu si penghuni kamar dengan sederet pertanyaan bertubi-tubi._

"_BoBoiBoy, Gopal tadi bohong, kan?"_

"_Benar kau mau pergi?!"_

"_Kenapa kau mau pulang lagi?"_

"_Kau ini payah, ya? Mau berhenti jadi super hero?"_

"_Kalau ada masalah, bilang dong dengan kami."_

"_Masalah besar atau kecil, pasti kami bantu."_

_BoBoiBoy membiarkan semua temannya berbicara. Ia sendiri tak akan menjawab sampai mereka berempat berhenti bicara._

_Tapi kelihatannya, hanya Fang yang paling marah._

_Anak itu mencengkram sebelah bahu kawannya. BoboiBoy tidak melawan. "Kalau kau menyerah seperti ini, berarti kau lemah!"_

"_Uh, dengar dulu penjelasan aku." Kata BoBoiBoy setelah semuanya agak tenang. Ia sudah menduga sejak awal bagaimana teman-temannya akan bereaksi. Dan untuk mengimbanginya, ia pun sudah menyiapkan beberapa alasan agar mereka mau mengerti._

_Perlahan, Fang mulai mengendorkan cengkramannya sesaat setelah BoBoiBoy membuka mulutnya. "Aku … aku sudah tidak mau jadi super hero lagi." Ia menundukkan kepala. Suaranya pelan. "Aku … sudah tidak tahan lagi. Jadi super hero itu … sangat berat untuk aku."_

"_Kau ini bicara apa, sih?!" Fang hampir membentaknya. "Bukannya kau yang paling kuat diantara kita. Kenapa jadi kau duluan yang menyerah?!" _

"_Ish… kalian semua tidak paham dengan kondisi aku. Sekarang aku sudah dimusuhi oleh seluruh orang disini. Sudah membahayakan nyawa orang lain. Tambah lagi Adu Du sudah buat pengganti aku."_

"_Alaah… robot pengganti itu kan bisa kita kalahkan bersama-sama." Kata Yaya._

"_Iya. Robot tempur mukalakus yang besar saja bisa kau hancurkan. Apalagi robot peniru ini." Tambah Gopal._

"_Kalian sudah lupa, ya? Robot peniru itu menguasai semua kuasa aku." BoBoiBoy mengingatkan mereka. "Mana bisa aku melawan benda yang sama kuatnya denganku."_

"_Kenapa kau jadi penakut seperti ini, sih?" Tanya Ying._

"_Bukannya penakut, tapi …" BoBoiBoy mendesah. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Semakin lama, aku jadi semakin tertekan kalau terus-menerus seperti ini."_

"_Alasan konyol," cibir Fang. "Kau kira kami tidak sama tertekannya denganmu. Bilang saja kalau kau memang penakut, dasar pecundang."_

"_Apa kau bilang?!" sebuah tanda kilat muncul mengelilingi BoBoiBoy. _

"_Eh, sudahlah." Yaya melerai. Emosi BoBoiBoy sedang tidak labil dan ia khawatir anak itu akan berbuat sesuatu hal yang diluar pikiran jika sedang tersinggung._

_Namun ternyata Fang sedang tidak peka. Kabut hitam mulai menyelubungi dirinya. Keadaan jadi agak tegang._

"_Pecundang." Fang mengulanginya lagi._

_Flash! Tiba-tiba saja BoBoiBoy sudah melemparkan sebuah keris petir yang baru saja secara tak sengaja terbentuk di genggamannya tepat pada Fang._

"_BoBoiBoy!" semua berseru. Tak menyangka ia akan menyerang secepat itu._

_Untung Fang cepat tanggap. Ia membentuk sebuah perisai bayang yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Keris petir itu gagal menghantam targetnya._

"_Kau serang aku?! Mau berkelahi?!" Fang marah. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Harimau bayang!"_

"_BoBoiBoy Halilintar!" BoBoiBoy bertransformasi. "Pedang halilintar!"_

"_Kuasa gravity!"_

"_Hah?!"_

_Semua yang berada di dalam kamar merasakan tubuh mereka terasa berat dan tertarik kebawah hingga nyaris tak dapat bergerak. Serangan terpaksa terhenti._

"_Berhenti berkelahi!" perintah Yaya._

"_Dia … dia yang mulai." Fang menunjuk BoBoiBoy dengan susah. Tubuhnya terasa makin kuat tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi._

"_Aku yang mulai? Kau yang memancing aku menyerang." Balas BoBoiBoy._

"_Kau yang mudah tersinggung." _

"_Kau yang tidak paham dengan keadanku." Suara BoBoiBoy bergetar. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dijauhi oleh semua orang yang sudah kau lindungi selama ini. Mereka bilang aku ini berbahaya."_

"_Akh, kau nya saja yang berpikiran lemah."_

"_Kau bilang apa tadi?!" BoBoiBoy mencoba bangkit._

"_Sudah!" Yaya memperkuat gravitasinya, membuat tubuh BoBoiBoy kembali ambruk. Semua badan temannya terasa melekat kuat pada lantai kamar. _

"_Hei, sudahlah Yaya." Kata Gopal yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kekuatan gaya tarik bumi yang makin kuat._

_Sebenarnya Yaya merasa kasihan pada Ying dan Gopal yang terpaksa ikut terkena pengaruh kekuatannya. Tapi ia takut Fang dan BoBoiBoy akan kembali berkelahi jika ia menghentikan kuasa gravity nya._

"_Sudah … cukup …cukup, Yaya." Fang berusaha keras berbicara. Keliahatannya ia pun sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Aku … aku akan pulang."_

_Yaya menormalkan kembali gravitasi menjadi seperti semula. Semua merasa lega. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh. Terkadang, kekuatan Yaya memang menakutkan._

_Fang berdiri. Ia melangkah sempoyongan ke arah pintu. "Pergi saja kalau kau mau." Katanya tanpa memandang kearah orang yang ia ajak bicara. "Pulau Rintis tidak butuh super hero lemah seperti kau." _

_End of Flashback_

_._

"Argh!" Anak berkacamata itu melempar bola nya dengan keras ke papan keranjang bola dengan marah. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan BoBoiBoy. "Cih! Dasar lemah. Egois. Keras kepala!"

Fang mengatur pernapasannya agar kembali menjadi tenang. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi membelai wajahnya yang keringatan dengan lembut membantu menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia duduk di atas tanah sambil sesekali memantul-mantulkan bola basket dengan tangan kanan. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan layaknya orang yang sedang melamun.

Dan untuk yang kelima kalinya, jam tangannya kembali berbunyi. Fang berusaha untuk mengabaikannya lagi. Namun sepertinya si pemanggil –siapapun itu- masih belum berhenti untuk mencoba menghubunginya.

"Akh! Sial." Akhirnya bocah itu menyerah juga dan menekan tombol penerima. Sesosok hologram kecil milik Yaya muncul dari atas jam tangannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan malas.

"Kau ini kemana saja, sih? Di panggil dari tadi tidak jawab-jawab."

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang kau mau bicara apa?"

Yaya memasang ekspresi cemberut. Ditanya baik-baik, anak keturunan china itu malah meresponnya dengan jawaban yang menyebalkan. "Kereta BoBoiBoy baru saja berangkat. Dia titip salam dengan kau."

"Huh? Itu saja?"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang? Belum tentu kita bisa bertemu dengan BoBoiBoy lagi, tahuu..."

Fang memutar kedua bola matanya, ia sedang tidak mood diceramahi oleh sang ketua kelas. "Biar saja. Sekarang sudah dulu, ya. Aku masih sibuk. Dah…" jam tangan langsung dimatikan. Percakapan pun putus begitu saja.

Anak lelaki itu mendengus, kembali ke posisi semula.

Ia begitu marah pada BoBoiBoy. Seenaknya saja dia bilang lelah menjadi pahlawan dan lalu kabur ke kota asalnya, meninggalkan teman-teman yang selalu setia membelanya. Memangnya, selama ini mereka dianggap apa?

Fang membanting bola basket dengan keras ke tanah. "BoBoiBoy…" ia mengeram. "Kau benar-benar bodoh."

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note : Hmph … pertengkarannya kurang gregetan, yach? Oh, ya sudahlah. Saya tak pandai buat adegan berantem jadinya gini deh hasilnya. Ala kadarnya saja. Dah, oh, kenapa BoBoiBoy jadi lemah begitu, ya? Ying juga jarang ngomong (suka2 authornya, dong) #dikeroyok_massa.

Masalah lanjut atau tidak masih belum diketahui. Soalnya nunggu dapat inspirasi baru nulis lagi.


	3. Chapter 3 : Trapped

Author's Note : Saya kembali dengan chapter baru … yang saya buat dengan terburu-buru karena takut idenya akan hilang :3 Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang sadar dengan perubahan summary nya? M4dg4rl menambahan kata 'bagaimana jika' di awal sebab cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan episode 18 musim 3 yang akan mendatang. Apalagi di episode tersebut BoBoiBoy nya nggak pulang ke rumah asalnya.

Makasih buat yang sudah menyempat diri me review, nge fav dan follow fic ini (peluk readers satu per satu). Dan oh, lagi-lagi ada yang idenya sama dengan saya. Hmph, ini mesti kekuatan dari telepati lagi #iye_ke?. Makasih juga buat addin244 untuk inspirasinya. Hehe… kurang lebih, gitu deh nanti jadinya (tapi nggak seratus persen).

* * *

.

.

.

**Perpisahan yang Pahit**

**Chapter 3 : Trapped**

**Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy punya monsta**

**Warning : some typos, aneh, humor garing, eyd tak sempurna**

**Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy hampir mengantuk di kelas ketika sedang menunggu jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dikarenakan memiliki banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan di sekolah barunya. Sebenarnya kurang tepat jika SD itu dikatakan sebagai sekolah barunya mengingat ia sudah pernah belajar di SD itu selma 4 tahun sebelum pindah ke Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis.

Untuk mengalihkan diri dari rasa kantuk, anak itu berniat mencoret-coret sesuatu di atas kertas. Namun, ketika memeriksa tasnya, dengan kecewa ia menyadari dirinya yang lupa membawa kotak pensil.

"Haduuh … kok bisa lupa, sih." Ia mengomel dalam hati. "Hei, Gopal. Aku pinjam pensil kamu, ya." Ia berbicara spontan pada anak yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Anak perempuan kurus berambut keriting yang duduk di sebelah hanya bengong. Sejak kapan namanya berubah jadi Gopal?

"Uhm … " gadis kecil itu bingung. "Ya, BoBoiBoy?"

BoBoiBoy menepuk jidatnya, merasa malu. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak ingat bahwa ia tidak lagi bersekolah di Pulau Rintis?

"Erm, aku pinjam pensil kau, boleh ya … uh …" BoBoiBoy mencoba mengingat nama anak perempuan itu. "Siti?"

Yang dipanggil Siti mengerutkan kening, heran. "Siti? Namaku kan Norah."

"Oh, iya, ya?" BoBoiBoy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Perasaan seingatku namamu Siti."

"Hmph …" anak berambut keriting itu menyodorkan pensilnya dengan sebal. "Mentang-mentang sudah pernah pindah ke sekolah lain, kau jadi lupa nama kawan-kawanmu disini."

"Hehehe … sori, ya."

BoBoiBoy menerima pensil itu sambil mengutuk sifatnya yang pelupa.

Teng, teng, teng

Akhirnya, jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Semua murid langsung bergegas masuk ke kelas masing-masing. BoBoiBoy melirik ke daftar mata pelajaran yang tertempel di dinding.

Pelajaran pertama : matematik

BoBoiBoy sempat merasa semangat selama sedetik setelah membaca mata pelajaran pertama. Matematika bukanlah pelajaran favoritnya tapi setidaknya, suasana kelas tidak akan membuatnya kembali merasa ngantuk.

"Bangun …" ketua kelas memberi aba-aba tepat ketika seorang pria berumur 30 tahun-an, guru mereka, masuk. "Selamat pagi, cikgu."

Murid yang lain ikut berdiri dan memberi salam secara serempak. "Selamat pagi, cikgu."

Dan dengan memalukan, BoBoiBoy refleks berpose layaknya seperti seorang super hero. "KEBENARAN!" Ia menambahkan sambil berteriak dengan riang.

Krik, krik, krik,

Semua mata memandangnya sambil melongo. Ada apa dengan bocah itu?

BoBoiBoy mematung dengan gaya pahlawan pembela kebenaran yang masih dipertahankannya, wajahnya memerah. Kali ini, ia benar-benar merasa malu tingkat dewa. Ya Tuhan, pikirnya. Kenapa aku bisa lupa lagi?

"Ehm … maaf kawan-kawan," anak bertopi itu tertawa memalukan. "Kebiasaan lama."

"Haaahhh…" seluruh murid hanya bisa menghela napas, sebagian tertawa.

"Sudah, tenang." Si guru matematika menenangkan kelas dengan tegas. Ia sendiri sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat aksi BoBoiBoy barusan kalau saja ia bukan tipe guru matematika yang killer.

Kelas menjadi hening.

"Sekarang, keluarkan buku paket matematika kalian. Kerjakan halaman 20 dari nomor 1 sampai 15. Cikgu ingin semuanya selesai sebelum mata pelajaran kedua dimulai. Ingat, kerjakan sendiri-sendiri tanpa ribut."

Dengan patuh, semua murid mengikuti perintah yang baru saja diberikan. Dan kelas pun langsung terasa lebih sepi daripada kuburan.

BoBoiBoy mengeluarkan buku matematikanya dan mulai mencoba mengerjakan soal. Baru sampai soal ketiga, ia sudah menemukan kesulitan. Ingin bertanya pada teman pun tidak bisa mengingat guru mereka ingin semua muridnya mengerjakan secara individu. Biasanya, kalau seperti ini, ia akan bertanya pada Fang, yang lebih pintar matematika darinya yang biasa duduk di belakang.

Tapi saat ini, Fang tidak ada di kelasnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, semua temannya tidak ada yang bersamanya lagi.

Dengan sedih, ia mengakui merindukan suasana kelas matematikanya bersama Papa Zola. Walaupun cara mengajarnya bisa dibilang _ngawur_, tapi suasananya lebih akrab dan tidak tegang (kecuali pada saat ujian dadakan).

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Gopal sedang duduk dikelasnya dengan murung sambil menulis-nulis di buku. Tadi malam, ia lupa untuk mengerjakan pr matematika dan baru pagi tadi ia ingat bahwa pr itu harus dikumpul hari ini.

"Susah nya …" ia mengetuk-ngetuk pensilnya di atas meja saat menemukan satu soal yang menurutnya sulit.

Sebenarnya, kemarin Ying dan Yaya sudah menawarkan untuk mengerjakan pr bersama-sama. Hanya saja Gopal menolaknya dengan alasan ketidakberadaan BoBoiBoy sudah merampas semangatnya untuk belajar. Sekarang ia menyesal tidak menerima tawaran dua teman perempuannya kemarin.

.

Pintu kelas dibuka. Anak lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut ungu gelap masuk dengan tenang tanpa suara.

.

"Fang!" Gopal merasa gembira melihat kehadiran teman sekelasnya itu. Ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri anak itu di depan kelas dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Woy, aku belum mengerjakan pr matematika. Aku boleh liat punya kau?"

Fang memberinya tatapan dingin. Bukannya berhenti, ia malah terus melajutkan langkah ke bangkunya seolah-olah mengabaikan Gopal. Setelah meletakkan tas, Fang langsung duduk ,bertopang dagu dan menatap kearah langit melalui jendela kelas dekat kursinya. Kebiasaan lama.

Gopal memperhatikan sikap Fang. Sudah lima hari sejak BoBoiBoy pergi, anak lelaki china itu sudah kembali ke sifat asalnya. Pendiam, cuek, sombong dan _anti social_.

"Huh … kau ini." Gopal mengomel sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku ajak ngomong kau malah abaikan aku."

Fang hanya diam saja. Ia memang mendengarkan tapi tidak peduli.

"Selamat pagi, Gopal."

Gopal menoleh kearah pintu. Dua teman baiknya yang lain, Ying dan Yaya baru saja tiba.

"Nah, kebetulan sekali." Gopal terlihat senang.

"Eh, kebetulan? Kebetulan apa?" Tanya Ying.

"Aku mau lihat pr matematika kalian boleh, kan?" katanya penuh harap.

"Hmm… sekarang kau minta dikasih contek. Kemarin kami ajak kerja kelompok kau tidak mau."

"Yaahhh… mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan lagi tidak semangat belajar sejak BoBoiBoy tidak ada."

Yaya mengeluarkan buku pr nya dengan malas dan menyerahkannya pada anak bertubuh gempal itu. "Ingat, ya. Lain kali kau harus ikut kami kerja kelompok. Kalau tidak, aku tak mau lagi kasih contek pr aku."

Gopal terkekeh. "Oke, bos." dengan semangat, ia langsung menyalin semua yang tertulis di buku Yaya ke buku miliknya.

Yaya menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Tanpa sengaja, matanya tertuju pada bangku yang berada di sudut kelas.

"Eh, Fang." Ia menyapa. "Kau sudah sampai, ya?"

Fang masih diam.

"Eh, kenapa kau? Sakit?" Yaya bertanya setelah tidak menerima respon kecuali sebuah dengusan kecil.

Ying menjadi kesal. "Woi, Fang. Yaya ajak kau bicara, kau malah diam!"

"Sttt…." Gopal meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya, member isyarat untuk diam. "Percuma kau ajak Fang bicara. Dia tuh dari kemarin-kemarin memang sudah jadi seperti itu?"

"Maksud kau apa?"

"Lah, kau tidak perhatikan, ya? Dia itu," Gopal menunjuk Fang sambil berbisik. "sudah kembali ke sifat dia semula. Persis sebelum dia masuk ke _gank_ kita."

"Hmm… benar juga," Yaya membenarkannya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan dia terus-terusan jadi pendiam."

"Itulah," tambah Gopal. "Tadi pagi mau pinjam pr dia, dia nya malah sok abaikan aku."

"Mungkin dia masih marah dengan BoBoiBoy, makanya dia jadi pendiam."

"Pendiam apanya. Dia itu sudah hampir tidak pernah bicara lagi dengan kita. Datang ke sekolah tidak pernah memberi salam. Pulang sekolah tidak lagi bareng kita. Nongkrong di kedai Tok Aba pun tidak pernah lagi."

"Kayaknya memang benar yang dikatakan Gopal." Ujar Ying. "Fang benar-benar sudah kembali seperti dulu."

"Hmm… harus bagaimana ya," pikir Yaya. "Sedih lah aku kalau keadaannya jadi seperti ini."

Gopal meletakkan tangannya di pipi dan menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan. "Sama. Aku juga. Aku jadi kangen dengan BoBoiBoy."

"Aku juga." Yaya mengakui.

Tetapi, bukan hanya BoBoiBoy yang mereka rindukan. Sejak BoBoiBoy pergi dan BoBoiBot mendapat kepercayaan sebagai super hero yang baru, hampir tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh keempat anak yang memiliki kuasa super itu. Bukannya berharap ada bencana, tetapi hampir semua kekacauan dan penjahat yang menggangu Pulau Rintis selalu ditangani oleh BoBoiBot seorang diri. Sebenarnya Yaya curiga bahwa kekacauan yang melanda Pulau Rintis akhir-akhir ini adalah pekerjaan Adu Du sendiri demi memperlihatkan kepada semua orang bagaimana BoBoiBot bisa melindungi mereka. Tetapi sampai sekarang, ia tidak memiliki bukti untuk opininya itu.

Tapi kalau BoBoiBoy, dia pasti bisa membuktikannya, bagaimanapun caranya.

'Seandainya kau tidak pergi, BoBoiBoy,' batin Yaya.

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, BoBoiBoy berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Kepalanya terasa agak sakit karena dibebani oleh banyaknya pr dan pelajaran sulit tadi. Belum lagi memikirkan ujian matematika dan bahasa inggris yang akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi. Gurunya mengancam jika mendapat nilai dibawah limapuluh persen, maka siswa tersebut harus dihukum mengerjakan seratus soal dalam sehari untuk mendapatkan nilai yang standar.

Tapi ia merasa sedikit bersyukur. Setidaknya, dengan pensiun dari pekerjaan super hero, sekarang ia bisa focus belajar.

Sesampai dirumahnya, BoBoiBoy langsung masuk ke kamar dan melempar tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia sedang sendirian karena orangtuanya sedang tidak ada dirumah.

.

Lima menit telah berlalu.

.

BoBoiBoy langsung merasa bosan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Mengerjakan pr?

BoBoiBoy membuka tas nya dan mulai mengerjakan pr bahasa melayu. Setengah jam kemudian, ia menyelesaikannya dan mulai lanjut mengerjakan pr matematika. Sejam kemudian, ia berhasil menyelesaikan setengahnya namun otaknya sudah tidak mampu lagi menghitung angka-angka berdesimal itu.

"Capeknya," ia mengeluh sambil berbaring di atas kasur dengan buku yang masih terbuka berserakan di sana-sini. Ia ingin mengerjakan hal yang lain. Tapi apa? Membantu kakeknya di kedai sudah tidak bisa lagi. Membersihkan rumah? Semuanya sudah rapi. Berkumpul dengan teman? Tidak bisa juga, sebab semuanya pasti sedang sibuk mengerjakan pr masing-masing. Main Plyastation? Tidak akan seru jika main sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan menelepon ke rumah kakeknya. Ochobot pasti sudah tak sabar ingin berbicara lagi dengannya walaupun harus melalui telepon.

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Robot kuning berbentuk bola itu sedang sibuk menjaga kedai Tok Aba. Si pemilik kedai saat itu sedang mengantarkan pesanan ke beberapa pelanggannya, karena itu ia meminta Ochobot untuk menjaga kedai sendirian.

Ochobot sedang mengelap meja ketika telepon yang tergantung di dinding kedai berbunyi.

Robot itu segera menyambar telepon. "Ya, kedai Tok Aba disini."

"Uhm… halo? Ini Ochobot, ya?" kata suara di seberang dengan ragu.

"Iya, eh … ini siapa ya?"

"Lho, kau tak kenal suara aku? Ini aku, BoBoiBoy."

"Ahh! BoBoiBoy!" telepon itu nyaris terlepas dari genggaman Ochobot dikarenakan terlalu senang dengan siapa yang sedang berbicara. "Ini … ini benar kau, kan?"

"Iya lah. Masa aku main-main."

"Huhuhu … BoBoiBoy, kenapa kau baru telepon sekarang. Aku kangen dengan kau."

"Hehe… maaf, ya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah baru ku."

"Eh, kenapa dengan suara kau? Kok beda?" Tanya Ochobot.

"Iya, ya?" suara di seberang terdengar ragu. "Oh, mungkin karena aku lagi kena flu sekarang. Tahu lah, disini aku terlalu banyak belajar, sampai capek semua badanku."

"Oh, begitu ya."

"Oh, ya Ochobot. Hari ini aku mau pulang lagi ke sana."

"Hah?!" si robot kaget. "Kau serius? Tidak main-main, kan?"

"Benar, kok. Nanti sore aku sampai disana. Kau jangan lupa jemput aku di stasiun, ya."

"Oke, oke. Aku akan ajak Tok Aba ke sana—."

"Eh… jangan," dengan cepat si pemilik suara mencegah. "Jangan ajak siapapun."

"Lho? Kenapa tidak?"

"Sebab … sebab aku mau kasih kejutan ke semua orang kalau aku sudah kembali. Kalau kau ajak orang lain, bukan kejutan lah namanya."

"Oh, begitu ya. Ya sudah, jam berapa kau nanti sampai?"

"Sore nanti … uh … jam setengah 6. Jangan lupa jemput aku ya. Dan ingat, jangan kasih tahu siapapun."

"Beres. Kau tenang saja."

"Bagus. Ya sudah dulu, ya Ochobot. Aku pergi dulu. Bye."

Telepon langsung diputus. Ochobot meletakkan kembali gagang telepon dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan senang hati. Jika robot bisa bersiul, mungkin ia sudah melakukannya sekarang.

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, telepon masih belum tersambung.

"Aneh," pikir BoBoiBoy. "sudah tiga kali aku coba telepon tapi masih belum tersambung."

BoBoiBoy mencoba menekan nomor telepon kedai kakeknya sekali lagi. Seharusnya ada yang mengangkat.

Tuut… tuut… tuutt…

BoBoiBoy mendesah dengan kesal. Tidak mungkin tidak ada orang di kedai, kan? Sekarang masih jam 2. Pasti ada yang sedang menjaga kedai. Kalau bukan Tok Aba, pasti Ochobot.

BoBoiBoy menyerah. Ya sudahlah. Mungkin kakeknya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Besok saja ia mencoba menelpon lagi.

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Ying, Yaya dan Gopal dapat merasakan betapa berubahnya sikap Fang akhir-akhir ini saat mereka pulang sekolah.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka yang biasanya pulang bersama-sama kini hanya bertiga saja, seakan-akan Fang sudah mulai menjauhi mereka.

"Kita harus bicara dengan dia." Yaya menyarankan ketika melihat Fang berjalan sendirian sepulang sekolah.

"Memang kau tahu caranya?" Tanya Gopal. "Jangankan bicara. Melihat kita saja dia sudah tidak mau lagi. Dia itu sudah jadi anak aneh lagi."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, dong." Kata Ying sebal. "Apa kau mau gank kita jadi hancur dan bubar?"

"Terus saran kau apa?" Gopal menantangnya.

"Mungkin kita harus memaksa Fang bicara dengan kita." Kata Yaya. "Siapa tahu setelah itu dia jadi akrab lagi dengan kita."

"Gampang sekali ngomongnya." omel Gopal.

"Alaah… kau coba dulu lah Gopal." Gadis berkerudng itu membujuknya.

"Eh, aku? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Sebab yang bisa mengerti jalan pikiran anak lelaki itu kan Cuma sesama lelaki."

"Hmm…" Gopal tampak ragu.

"Ayolah, Gopal. Tidak apa-apa, kau coba sekali saja ya …" Yaya memberikan tatapan puppy eyes nya yang dapat membat jiwa yang egois menjadi lembut seperti salju.

Gopal menghela nafas, merasa kalah. "Hm, oke lah. Nanti aku coba bicara dengan Fang."

"Sekarang lah," kata Ying. "Kalau tidak, Fang nanti keburu jauh."

"Hufft…. Ye lah, ye lah."

Gopal berlari berusaha mengejar Fang dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia heran mengapa anak sombong itu tidak berhenti sementara ia yakin dirinya sedang dihampiri.

"Fang … tunggu aku …"

Fang tidak menurutinya. Ia berbelok ke sebuah gang tua dan kosong. Ketika sampai di belokan kedua, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Gopal mengikutinya, namun Fang sudah menghilang.

"Kemana anak itu hilang?" pikirnya. "Kayak hantu saja, bisa menghilang seenaknya. Eh—"

Tiba-tiba Gopal sadar sedang berada dimana ia sekarang. Ia menelan ludah dengan gemetar, perlahan menoleh ke samping. Tepat kearah sebuah mansion tua.

"Ya ampun. Ini kan ruman berhantu itu." bulu kuduknya terasa merinding.

Tapi … kenapa harus takut? Bukankah hantu penunggu mansion tua tersebut adalah Fang, teman mereka sendiri?

Gopal memberanikan diri. Sambil menegapkan badan, ia mendekati pintu pagar dan berteriak.

"Fang! Kau di dalam kan? Yaya nyuruh aku bicara dengan kau. Cepat keluar."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, besok pagi aku laporkan ke Yaya biar nama kau dicatat."

Namun ancaman murahan seperti itu ternyata tidak mempan untuk Fang yang bahkan tidak pernah takut namanya dicatat di buku pelanggaran Yaya maupun guru BP.

"Kalau kau tidak keluar juga, biar aku yang masuk ke dalam."

Karena masih tak ada jawaban, Gopal mendorong pintu pagar terbuka dan masuk ke halaman rumah besar itu. Dulu ia memang selalu berusaha untuk menghindari rumah ini. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Baru beberapa meter berjalan, Gopal merasakan udara disekitarnya berubah drastic. Anak gendut itu berhenti. Badannya kembali gemetar.

"Han…hantu …" ia mendesah, takut setengah mati.

Sekelabat bayangan hitam perlahan muncul melayang-layang diatas tanah tepat di depan matanya.

"F…Fang … itu … itu kau kan?"

Suara-suara misterius mirip sebuah bisikan dan tangisan sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga Gopal.

"Sudahlah itu, Fang. Jangan main-main lagi." Walaupun tahu suasana horror itu adalah perbuatan dari temannya, tetap saja taktik itu berhasil membuanya takut.

Kabut-kabut hitam itu makin lama makin menebal, makin meninggi dan pada akhirnya membentuk sebuah tubuh manusia besar setinggi 2 meter dengan mata merah menyala serta rambut acak-acakan. Makhluk jadi-jadian itu meraung-raung, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang besar.

Gopal shock, tubuhnya terjatuh di tanah. Makhluk itu berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati Gopal dengan tangan panjangnya bergerak seakan-akan hendak meraih sesuatu.

"Gen… gen … genderuwo!" detik berikutnya, bocah penakut itu sudah mengambil langkah seribu. Memang rasa takutnya itu justru bisa menambah kekuatannya. Tapi ia tidak yakin apakah kuasanya bisa berlaku untuk makhluk yang berasal dari bayangan.

"Sialan kau, Fang." Gopal mengumpat dalam hati ketika ia sudah cukup jauh dari mansion tua itu.

Cukup sudah. Kali ini Fang sudah keterlaluan. Bukan hanya menghindari dan menjauhi teman-temannya, ia juga sudah mengerjainya dengan maksud mengusirnya dari mansion itu.

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Ochobot menatap kearah jam dinding di stasiun.

"5 menit lagi," katanya dalam hati dengan senang. "sebentar lagi BoBoiBoy akan sampai."

Barusan, setelah selesai membereskan kedai, Ochobot meminta ijin kepada Tok Aba untuk pergi keluar sebentar ke taman. Sebenarnya Tok Aba ingin menemaninya tapi robot itu menolaknya.

Terdengar suara pengumam melalui pengeras suara ; kereta api berikutnya akan segera tiba.

"Nah, itu dia!" Ochobot berseru ketika melihat sebuah kereta yang baru saja tiba di stasiun tempat ia menunggu.

Pintu kereta terbuka. Ochobot dengan teliti memeriksa semua penumpang yang keluar. Namun hingga penumpang terakhir yang turun, ia sama sekali belum berjumpa dengan orang yang akan dijemputnya.

"Lah, mana BoBoiBoy?" ia menggaruk kepala besinya. Apa jangan-jangan ia salah menunggu kereta? Ah, tidak mungkin. BoBoiBoy dengan jelas sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan sampai pukul setengah enam.

Tetapi kereta yang tadi adalah kereta yang terakhir.

Ochobot dapat merasakan bahunya melorot dengan lemas. "Mungkin dia tidak jadi datang hari ini, ya." Duga nya.

Ia membalikkan tubuh dengan kecewa.

"Eh? Itu .." seakan-akan tersadar dari lamunannya, mata robotnya sempat menangkap tubuh seorang anak kecil yang sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok. Ochobot tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi ia mengenali topi yang di pakai anak itu.

"BoBoiBoy!" panggilnya dengan senang. Ia melayang dengan cepat kearah anak itu. tapi sebelum ia mencapainya, anak itu sudah berlari seakan-akan menyuruh Ochobot unuk mengikutinya.

"Eh, tunggu aku, BoBoiBoy." Ochobot mengejarnya.

BoBoiBoy menghilang ke dalam sebuah toilet umum dekat stasiun itu.

"Kemana dia pergi?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Toilet itu kosong, nyaris tak ada orang kecuali dirinya dan seorang _cleaning service_ bertubuh pendek yang mengenakan jubah berwarna kuning cerah sedang mengepel lantai.

Ochobot segera mendekati petugas itu. "Hei, tadi kau lihat ada anak kecil yang masuk ke sini?"

"Anak kecil?" si petugas berkata, dengan cepat membuka tudungnya, memperlihatkan sebuah wajah aneh berwarna hijau sambil tersenyum licik. "Oh, ada."

"Ahhh! Adu Du." Ochobot berteriak. Ia baru saja akan lari, namun gagal ketika sepasang tangan robot menyambarnya serta membekap mulutnya. Ochobot berusaha melihat siapa yang sedang memegangnya. Sebuah robot. Mirip sekali dengan BoBoiBoy. Seketika ia sadar itu adalah BoBoiBot. Ah! Kenapa ia bisa sepolos dan tertipu seperti ini?

Adu Du tertawa puas. "Hahaha … akhirnya, bola kuasa berhasil aku dapatkan kembali."

Ochobot berusaha untuk memberontak, tapi tangan BoBoiBot terlampau kuat memegangnya.

Alien berkepala kotak itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besi kecil dari tempat ia menyembunyikannya dan memasukkan Ochobot ke dalamnya.

"Ahh…" Ochobot menangis sambil mengedor-ngedor kotak itu. "Lepaskan aku. Lepaskan aku."

"Lepaskan kau?" Adu Du merespon. "Jangan harap."

"BoBoiBoy … tolong aku, BoBoiBoy …"

"Diam! BoBoiBoy sudah tidak ada disini. Takkan ada yang bisa selamatkan kau sekarang. Muahaha…"

Ochobot berhenti berteriak. Memang benar pernyataan Adu Du. Ia sudah dijebak. Orang yang meneleponnya tadi sudah pasti Adu Du atau salah satu anak buanya yang sedang menyamar menjadi BoBoiBoy. Pantas saja ia meminta Ochobot untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun dan menyuruhnya datang sendirian ke stasiun.

Ia meringkuk di sudut ruangan dalam kotak besi itu dengan putus asa sambil merasakan tempat kurungannya bergerak dibawa ke tempat lain. Dan tujuannya sudah tentu ke markas kotak.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note : Sebenarnya, ada banyak keanehan di chapter ini (yang mana tidak bisa saya beberkan satu per satu #author_malas). Tolong jangan marah karena saya membuat Fang jadi anak yang rada2 jutek lagi. Jujur saja, saya sangat suka melihat sikap Fang yang waktu dia nya masih bermusuhan dengan BoBoiBoy and the gank.

Sekali lagi, M4dG4rl informasikan bahwa fic ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ep. 18 yang akan mendatang. Ngomong2, sudah ada yang nonton previewnya, belum? BBB air akhirnya muncul :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Rescue

Author's Note : Yap, saya langsung update ketika melihat fic ini sudah ada di page 2. Beribu terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview, fav dan follow #membungkuk_dengan_hormat. Tapi mohon diingat, ya ; sekali lagi M4dG4rl tekankan bahwa fic ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ep.18 musim 3 yang akan datang. Jadi jangan heran/marah/kesal kalau fic ini berbeda 100% dengan aslinya.

* * *

.

.

.

**Perpisahan yang Pahit**

**Chapter 4 : Rescue**

**Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta **

**Warning : some typos, agak terburu-buru, eyd kacau, dialog bahasa Indonesia**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gopal berlari sambil tergopoh-gopoh melalui koridor sekolahnya. Bukan karena terlambat melainkan ada hal penting yang harus dia kabarkan pada teman-temannya. Saat ia mencapai pintu kelas, ia berhenti sambil terengah-engah mengatur napasnya.

Beruntung sekali Ying dan Yaya sudah ada di dalam kelas sedang mengobrol tentang sesuatu. Wajah keduanya tampak serius.

"Ying. Yaya!" ia berseru memanggil mereka. Langkahnya terseok-seok mendekati kedua teman perempuannya itu.

"Gopal?!" Yaya terkejut.

Gopal dapat merasakan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Belum pernah ia sepanik dan berlari secepat ini sebelumnya. "Hei … " ia memulai berbicara dengan rangkaian kata yang terputus-putus. "Ochobot …" ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian berbicara dengan cepat dan cemas. "Ochobot menghilang!"

"Kami sudah tahu itu." kata Yaya tak kalah cemas.

"Hah? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tok Aba yang cerita. Semalam dia telepon ke rumah aku. Katanya Ochobot belum pulang sejak kemarin sore."

"Waduh?" Gopal memegang kepalanya. "Kalau Ochobot benar-benar menghilang bagaimana nih?"

"Tenang, Gopal. Ochobot pasti ada di suatu tempat."

"Iya tuh." Ying membenarkan. "Lagi pula dia kan bola kuasa. Pasti Ochobot bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri."

"Apa iya?" Tanya Gopal, agak menantang. "Kalau dia diculik oleh orang jahat yang menginginkan kuasa bagaimana?"

"Hm, sebenarnya itu juga yang aku khawatirkan." Yaya tampak berpikir. "Kira-kira dimana Ochobot sekarang, ya?"

"Mungkin dia nyusul BoBoiBoy ke KL?" Tebak Ying.

"Tak mungkin," Yaya menyangkal. "Kalau memang seperti itu, seharusnya BoBoiBoy sudah menelpon Tok Aba, kan?"

"Eh, apa Tok Aba tidak cerita ke BoBoiBoy kalau Ochobot menghilang?" Gopal bertanya lagi.

"Tak. Tok Aba juga melarang kita cerita ke BoBoiBoy."

"Lho, mana bisa seperti itu. Ochobot kan sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Harusnya dia dikasih tahu, kan."

"Tok Aba takut BoBoiBoy malah jadi khawatir disana."

"Hmm," Gopal tampak berpikir. Namun tiba-tiba matanya menatap kearah Fang yang sebenarnya dari tadi sudah duduk tenang tak bersuara di bangkunya. "Fang sudah tahu belum?" bisiknya.

"Sudah," jawab Yaya dengan ekspresi malas. "Tapi dia kayak orang yang tidak peduli. Kami ajak diskusi dia malah cuma diam."

Ying teringat sesuatu. "Eh, Gopal. Kau sudah bicara dengan Fang belum kemarin?"

Gopal menggeleng. "Belum. Kemarin dia ngusir aku dengan genderuwo bayang nya." Anak itu memperagakan bentuk makhluk jadi-jadian itu dengan ahli.

"Masa?"

"Iya." Gopal mengatakannya sambil menggerutu. "Kesal aku dibuatnya. Mau diajak ngomong baik-baik, dia nya malah keras kepala."

"Hmph, gimana jadinya, ya?" Yaya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja, berpikir keras.

"Tak ada cara lain, kan. Kita harus cari Ochobot sepulang sekolah nanti." Saran Ying.

"Cari kemana? Kau kira Pulau Rintis ini kecil." Tanya Gopal.

"Cari ke seluruh tempat, lah."

"Ngomong memang mudah." Gopal menunjuk kearah Ying. "Kau bisa lari cepat," jari telunjukkan berpindah ke Yaya. "Kau bisa terbang. Nah, aku bisa apa? Masa harus keliling Pulau Rintis sambil jalan kaki."

"Alah … tak apalah. Sekalian olahraga biar agak kurus."

Gopal memegangi perutnya yang memang paling besar diantara semua teman sekelasnya dengan murung. "Mm, tapi habis tu kau traktir aku di kedai Tok Aba, ya."

Ying mendesah. "Iya, iya." Apapun deh asalkan Gopal tidak banyak protes.

.

Diam-diam, Fang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Walaupun mulutnya diam, namun telinganya masih mendengarkan. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya ketika pertamakali Ying dan Yaya memberitahunya bahwa Ochobot menghilang. Ia memang sangat pintar ber-akting dengan cara menyembunyikan sikap gelisah dan menggantinya dengan wajah yang datar dan cuek.

Otaknya terus berpikir kemana kira-kira robot yang hilang itu berada. Dan kecurigaannya mengarah pada Adu Du. Bukankah dulu alien berkepala kotak itu pernah memperalatnya untuk mendapatkan Ochobot? Sekarang makhluk asing aneh itu sudah kembali menjadi jahat dan sangat memungkinkan dialah tersangka utama dalam kasus ini.

Fang mengepalkan tinjuannya dengan kuat, menggertakan gigi-geliginya sambil marah. "Alien sialan," hardiknya dalam hati. "Awas saja kalau dia sampai berani melukai Ochobot."

Ia sengaja tidak mau membagi pemikirannya pada Ying, Yaya dan Gopal. Ia sendiri kurang yakin apa sebabnya ia menjauhi mereka. Apakah karena BoBoiBoy sudah tidak disini lagi membuatnya merasa tak ada lagi alasan yang mengikat persahabatan dengan mereka?

Walau bagaimanapun, ia tetap memiliki ikatan dengan Ochobot yang sudah memberinya kuasa.

"Tenang," Fang berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. "Adu Du tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan apapun dengan Ochobot selama ia tidak memiliki bubuk cokelat kaleng Tok Aba."

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Ying berlari kencang mengitari Pulau Rintis tiga kali dengan kuasa manipulasi waktu. Yaya terbang mencari melalui udara dengan kuasa gravity sedangkan Gopal benar-benar terpaksa berjalan kaki menyusuri gang-gang sempit mencari Ochobot. Namun hingga pukul 5 sore, robot itu masih belum ditemukan.

Gopal berjalan lunglai menuju kedai Tok Aba, dimana dua teman perempuannya sudah menunggu.

Tak kuat berjalan, Gopal membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh terlentang diatas tanah. Yaya langsung menghampirinya dengan cemas. Tentu saja bukan untuk bertanya

"Gopal, kau baik-baik saja?"

Melainkan

"Gopal, bagaimana? Ochobot sudah ketemu?"

Anak gendut itu tidak langsung segera menjawab. Nafasnya masih memburu.

"Hm, tidak ketemu, ya?" gumam Yaya menjawab pertanyaan nya sendiri.

Tok Aba mendekati Gopal dengan secangkir hot chocolate ditangan. "Kasian. Nah, kau minum dulu ini."

Gopal duduk dan langsung menghabiskan isi cangkir itu dalam sekali teguk. "Wuah, aku merasa bertenaga lagi sekarang. Terimakasih ya, Tok Aba."

"Sama-sama."

"Oh, ya. Tok Aba, minuman tadi gratis, kan?"

Kakek itu mendesah dengan malas. "Hmm, boleh lah. Hitung-hitung ini upah kau karena sudah berusaha mencari Ochobot."

Wajah Gopal yang tadinya tampak lesu seperti kekurangan gizi kini menjadi ceria.

"Kira-kira dimana Ochobot sekarang, ya?" kata Yaya. "kita sudah cari kesemua tempat tapi tak ketemu."

"Tok Aba, Ochobot sebelumnya pernah menghilang juga tidak?" Tanya Ying.

"Hm, rasanya pernah," jawab Tok Aba. "Waktu itu sebelum BoBoiBoy pindah sekolah disini, Ochobot pernah menghilang sehari. Tapi paginya dia langsung pulang. Sejak itu dia jadi sering pingsan."

"Aha, aku tahu dimana Ochobot sekarang!" Gopal berseru sambil menghantam meja kedai dengan keras.

"Hah? Kau tahu? Dimana?" Tanya Yaya.

"Markas Kotak."

"Markas Kota? Maksudnya Adu Du yang tangkap Ochobot."

"Pasti lah." Gopal mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kan Tok Aba tadi bilang Ochobot pernah menghilang sebelum dia sering pingsan."

"Oh, aku tahu," Yaya tampak bersemangat mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Gopal. "Adu Du kan pernah tangkap Ochobot. Jadi kemungkinan dia sudah berhasil menangkap Ochobot lagi."

Ying membunyikan jari-jemarinya seperti orang yang siap meninju. "Dasar alien kepala kotak." Ia menjadi geram. "Mau cari masalah dengan kita."

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita langsung ke Markas nya Adu Du." Ajak Yaya, tak kalah kesal dengan Ying. "Aku sudah tak sabar mau kasih pelajaran ke dia."

"Sekarang? Alaah, nanti dulu lah," Gopal keberatan. "Aku kan baru istirahat. Tunggulah lima menit lagi."

"Haduh, Gopal. Kita tak punya waktu banyak." kata Ying, menunjukan jam tangannya. "Bisa-bisa Adu Du sudah mendapatkan kuasa dari Ochobot kalau kita terlambat."

"Sudah, pergilah sana Gopal," Tok Aba menepuk bahunya. "Kalau kau pergi sekarang, besok Atok kasih kau dua cangkir special hot chocolate kesukaan kau gratis."

"HAH?! Yang bener, Tok? Janji ya?"

"Haah… janji."

"Yay!" Gopal kembali bersemangat. "Eh, tapi," wajahnya menjadi sedikit ragu. "Tok Aba tidak ikut kami?"

"Kenapa harus ikut? Kalian bertiga kan sudah cukup untuk menghabisi si Adu Du itu. Lagi pula Atok kan sudah tua." Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, menghasilkan suara retakan sendi. "Nanti malah menghambat kerja kalian."

"Huh. Alasan."

"Eh, apa tadi kau bilang?!" ekspresi lembut Tok Aba berganti menjadi tersinggung.

"Eh, tak ada, Atok. Ampun." Gopal tertawa memalukan. "Ya, sudah kami pergi dulu ya, Tok. Bye."

Tok Aba memerhatikan tiga teman cucunya itu pergi. Sambil membereskan kedai, ia berharap mereka berhasil menemukan Ochobot. Kalau tidak, ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa ke BoBoiBoy nanti.

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Di markas kotak, Ochobot sudah berhenti menangis. Kedua tangan robotnya dalam posisi terikat sehingga ia tak dapat bergerak kemanapun, persis sama seperti kejadian waktu itu, ketika Adu Du mengunakan Fang untuk menangkapnya. Awalnya, ia takut Adu Du akan memasukkan bubuk cokelat Tok Aba dan memaksanya untuk memberikan kuasa. Beruntung sekali alien itu sudah kehabisan stok cokelat Tok Aba. Sebenarnya, Probe sudah ditugaskan untuk mencuri satu kaleng cokelat kemarin.

Tapi—

"Tak guna!" Adu Du melempar kaleng bubuk cokelat kosong ke Probe. "Aku suruh kau curi kaleng koko yang masih ada isinya, bukan yang sudah habis."

"Huhu… maaf, Incik bos." robot tempur itu terisak-isak. "Mana ku tahu kalau kaleng itu ternyata kosong."

"Grrr… padahal aku sudah mendapatkan bola kuasa, tapi kau sudah mengacaukan rencana aku!" mata Adu Du berapi-api. "Sekarang kau pergi lagi ke kedai Tok Aba dan curi satu kaleng koko yang ada isinya."

"Tapi, sekarang sudah jam 5, Incik Bos. Kedainya sudah tutup."

"Aku tak peduli mau tutup atau buka. Pokoknya kau harus dapatkan koko Tok Aba sekarang juga."

Probe menyedot ingus. "Tega sekali Incik Bos, nih." Padahal dulu bos nya sangat sayang padanya setelah ia berhasil diperbaiki.

Ochobot hanya bisa memperhatikan. Ia sedikit merasa kasihan pada robot ungu itu. Tapi hanya sebatas kasihan karena bagaimanapun juga, Probe tetaplah bukan kawannya.

Adu Du menatap tajam ke Ochobot, membuat robot kuning kecil itu bergidik. Mudah-mudahan Probe tidak akan mendapatkan koko Tok Aba.

Robot tempur itu baru saja akan membuka pintu ketika tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras.

"Eh, Incik Bos. Ada tamu nih."

"Tamu? Buka pintunya sekarang!" perintah Adu Du. "Siapa juga sih yang datang sore-sore begini."

Si robot tempur menuruti perintah tuannya dan membuka pintu. "Alamak!" ia begitu terkejut mengetahui siapa yang berkunjung.

Ying, Yaya dan Gopal sudah berdiri diambang pintu dengan senyuman yang menantang.

"Uh, oh … maaf kami sedang tidak menerima tamu. Besok saja datang lagi. Daah …" Kata Probe dengan cepat. Ia akan menutup pintu kembali, namun ketiga anak itu langsung menerobos masuk.

"Hah?!" Adu Du terbelalak, kaget. "Kalian rupanya."

"Woi, alien kepala kotak. Mana Ochobot sekarang!" Ying menuntutnya.

"Gopal. Ying. Yaya." Ochobot memanggil teman-temannya dengan senang.

"Eh, itu Ochobot." Yaya menunjuki si bola kuasa yang sedang terikat di salah satu titik ruangan.

Gopal maju kedepan dengan gaya yang berani, mirip seperti ketika ia tertembak pistol emosi Y. "Hei, Alien Durjana. Lepaskan Ochobot sekarang juga. Kalau tidak—"

"Oh, kalau tidak apa?" Adu Du tampak tidak takut dengan ancaman.

"Kalau tidak – erm –" Gopal menoleh kearah kedua temannya, ragu. "Eh, kalau tidak apa ya?"

GUBRAK!

Ying dan Yaya langsung ambruk kecewa. Dasar Gopal. Padahal sikapnya tadi mengancam Adu Du sudah cukup keren.

"Oh, ya. Aku ingat," kata Gopal kemudian. "Kalau tidak, kami semua akan serang kalian."

"Oh, begitu ya," Adu Du memainkan jemarinya sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Serang lah."

"Oh, kau berani rupanya. Ying, Yaya," ia memberi isyarat pada rekan-rekannya. "Bersedia menyerang!"

Ketiga anak itu sudah siap memasang kuda-kuda.

"Eh, tunggu dulu," Adu Du menghentikan mereka. "Sebelum kalian lawan aku, aku minta kalian lawan dulu anak buah ku."

"Anak buah kau?" Gopal mengejeknya. "Mana?"

"Ini dia. BoBoiBot, keluarlah!"

Entah dari mana munculnya, BoBoiBot langsung meloncat dan tiba-tiba saja sudah mendarat di depan ketiga anak itu.

"Kau." Tunjuk Gopal. "Gara-gara kau, kawan baik aku sekarang pulang ke KL."

"BoBoiBot," Adu Du mulai memberi perintah. "Habisi mereka."

Si android langsung merespon. "Arahan diterima." Ia menganalisis tubuh ketiga lawannya, memprediksi gerakan serta titik kelemahan masing-masing. "Siap menyerang."

Ying dan Yaya mundur perlahan. BoBoiboy, orang yang paling kuat diantara mereka, sendiri kalah telak melawan robot itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang hanya mengandalkan kuasa gravity dan manipulasi masa?

BoBoiBot meloncat tinggi ketas. "Keris petir." dua benda berbentuk petir segera tercipta di tangannya. Ia melempar senjata-senjata itu kearah Gopal.

Gopal membuka kedua lengannya. "Tukaran makanan!"

Kedua keris petir itu berubah menjadi roti-roti dengan panjang yang sama sebelum mengenai Gopal.

"Segitu kemampuan kau." Kata Gopal dengan sombong sambil memungut roti-roti itu.

BoBoiBot mendarat lagi. "BoBoiBot gempa!" ia berubah dan langsung meninju lantai tanah dengan kedua tangannya. "Tanah tinggi." Gopal segera terlempar ke belakang ketika sebuah permukaan tanah yang meninggi muncul keluar seperti per di kakinya.

"Gopal!" teriak Yaya, kemudian beralih ke sang android. "Grr, berani kau!" ia terbang kearah BoBoiBot sambil mengarahkan sebuah tinjuan.

"BoBoiBot halilintar!" robot itu berubah lagi. "Gerakan kilat!" dengan cepat, BoBoiBot menghindari tinjuan Yaya. Seperti slow motion, ia sudah berpindah ke belakang gadis berkerudung itu. "Pedang halilintar." Sebuah benda panjang berwarna merah dan berarus listrik muncul di tangannya. Ia mengayunkan pedang halilintar kearah targetnya.

"Yaya!" Ying menjerit ketika melihat Yaya terkena serangan itu. Untungnya Yaya bukan orang biasa yang pasti akan langsung sekarat atau mati jika terkena serangan seperti tadi.

Yaya tersungkur diatas tanah. Sebagian bajunya gosong. Dia masih hidup, tentu saja, namun tidak terlalu kuat untuk menyerang lagi.

"Tinggal kau sekarang." Kata BoBoiBot sambil menunjuk Ying.

"Hei. Aku masih ada nih." Protes Gopal yang merasa terabaikan. Ia memang sempat terkena serangan dari BoBoiBot gempa tapi itu belum cukup untuk melemahkannya.

"Pedang halilintar!" pedang halilintar muncul lagi ditangannya, dua pedang kali ini. "Kiyah!" android itu melemparnya ke atas. "BoBoiBot taufan." Ia berubah menjadi pengendali angin taufan dan menciptakan angin yang sangat kencang. Angin itu membawa dua pedang halilintar yang dilemparnya tadi kearah dua lawannya dengan laju yang bahkan lebih cepat daripada kecepatan lari Ying.

"Kuasa perlambat masa!" Ying menggunakan kuasanya. Segera saja, gerakan angin taufan dan kedua pedang halilintar serta semua yang ada di markas kotak itu bergerak sangat, sangat lambat. Ying menggeser tubuh Gopal agar tidak terkena senjata yang sedang dilempar itu.

"Haachiiim." Beberapa partikel debu yang terbawa angin tanpa sengaja terhirup olehnya sehingga bersin. Pengaruh perlambatan masanya langsung menghilang sebelum ia sempat menyelamatkan dirinya maupun Gopal.

"Arghh!" Ying dan Gopal harus menerima betapa besar kejutan listrik yang dihasilkan dari dua pedang halilintar itu. Dalam waktu 5 detik, keduanya langsung tersungkur seperti Yaya.

"Muahaha…." Adu Du tertawa. "Kau kira kau bisa mengalahkan aku dengan mudah? Jangan harap. Aku sudah ada BoBoiBot, robot tempur terbaik yang lebih hebat dari kalian semua."

Ying mengangkat wajahnya dengan pelan. Ia menatap Ochobot yang sedang terikat tadi dengan kemampuan melihat yang mulai agak kabur.

.

Tapi bola kuasa itu sudah tidak ada disana lagi.

.

"Incik bos!" Panggil Probe cepat. "Bola kuasa itu sudah menghilang!"

"Apa?!" Adu Du menoleh ketempat dimana ia mengikat Ochobot tadi. Benar saja, robot itu sudah menghilang. "Grr… kemana dia pergi? Kau tidak jaga dia, ya?" ia menyalahkan Probe.

"Eh, Incik bos kan tidak menyuruhku menjaga dia."

"Ugh!" Adu Du naik darah. "dia pasti belum jauh dari sini. Kau cari bola kuasa itu sekarang juga sampai dapat."

"Lah, bukannya Incik Bos tadi nyuruh aku mencuri koko Tok Aba?"

"Cari keduanya sampai dapat! Tangkap bola kuasa itu dan curi koko Tok Aba!"

"Er, uhm, baik Incik Bos." Probe melayang dan keluar dari markas kotak, tidak berani membuat majikannya bertambah marah.

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Fang melesat kabur dengan cepat, secepat gerakan bayang sambil menggendong Ochobot ditangannya. Mereka melewati beberapa gang-gang tanpa henti hingga sampai di mansion tua tempat markas Fang.

Anak berkacamata itu mengatur napasnya sambil merosot didepan pintu. "Kita … kita selamat." Desahnya. "Kau tak apa-apa, Ochobot?"

"Kalau aku sih tak apa-apa." Jawab si robot, melepaskan diri dari tangan Fang.

"Baguslah."

"Tapi … kenapa kau Cuma selamatkan aku? Ying, Yaya dan Gopal bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah menjadi sandera Adu Du?"

"Hah? Terus kenapa kau tidak selamatkan mereka juga tadi?"

"Hei, mana bisa aku melawan robot Adu Du sendirian!" jawab Fang. "Mereka bertiga saja kalah, apalagi aku. Waktu itu harimau bayangku berhasil dikalahkannya hanya menggunakan keris petir, kau tahu."

"Oh, robot itu sangat kuat, ya?" Tanya Ochobot.

"Sepertinya iya. Dia mengusai semua kuasa BoBoiBoy. Tapi robot itu sudah diprogram untuk jauh lebih kuat daripada dia."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana cara kita selamatkan Ying, Yaya dan Gopal?"

Fang mengangkat bahu. "Tak tahu lah. Yang pasti aku tak bisa melawan robot itu sendirian."

"Hm, kalau begitu, kita harus cari ide lain untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

"Mustahil rasanya kalau robot itu bisa dihancurkan," Fang memberitahunya. "Kita Cuma butuh tenaga tambahan untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

"Hah? Kau mau mengeluarkan naga bayang?" Ochobot Nampak tak percaya.

"Aku tidak minta energy tambahan darimu," koreksi Fang. "Aku Cuma bilang kita butuh tenaga tambahan, semacam bantuan."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Haah… kau ini. Ya bantuan dari BoBoiBoy, lah."

"Eit. Tapi bagaimana? BoBoiBoy kan sudah tidak disini lagi?"

Fang memandangi jam tangannya. "Kita bisa memanggilnya lewat jam ini kan?"

"Tak bisa." Kata Ochobot dengan wajah kecewa. "KL terlalu jauh dari sini. Sinyalnya tak sampai."

"Begitu ya. Hm," Fang mondar-mandir.

"Tapi, kita bisa menelpon BoBoiBoy, kan." Saran Ochobot. "Tok Aba tahu nomornya."

"Kita tak bisa ke rumah Tok Aba sekarang. Adu Du pasti sudah sadar kau menghilang. Mungkin sekarang dia kirim Probe malam ini buat cari kau."

"Yahh… terus kita harus bagaimana lagi?" Ochobot tampak kelelahan. Ia melayang rendah di kaki Fang seakan-akan tidak kuat untuk melayang lagi.

"Tidak apa." Fang menghiburnya. "Besok pagi kita langsung ke tempat Tok Aba dan telepon BoBoiBoy." Anak itu membuka pintu. "Untuk sementara malam ini kita tidur disini dulu."

"Eh, tempat apa ini?" untuk pertama kalinya, Ochobot memandangi mansion tua itu. "Seram nya. Tak ada orang di dalam ya?"

"Tak ada. Tempat ini sudah jadi markas aku. Aku sering main kesini sepulang sekolah."

Memang benar Ochobot hanyalah sebuah robot, tapi ia dapat merasakan perasaan manusia, termasuk rasa takut saat memasuki rumah itu.

"Tak apa, Ochobot." Fang menyadari tubuh robot itu yang sedikit bergetar karena merinding. "Kan ada aku disini."

Robot itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Fang. Setidaknya, anak lelaki itu pasti akan melindunginya sampai BoBoiBoy kembali.

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Paginya, sebelum pukul 5 subuh, Fang dan Ochobot sudah bangun. Mereka memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat meninggalkan mansion itu dan melanjutkan ke rumah Tok Aba setelah yakin bahwa Probe tidak mungkin mencari Ochobot berkeliling ke segala tempat sampai subuh.

Untungnya hari itu adalah hari Minggu. Jadi Fang tidak perlu ke sekolah. Ia sudah bertekad hari ini juga harus memberitahu BoBoiBoy tentang apa yang sudah terjadi pada teman-temannya. Dan ia tahu BoBoiBoy pasti akan mengorbakan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

.

Tok Aba sedang menyiapkan kedainya seorang diri ketika Fang dan Ochobot datang.

"Atok!" panggil Ochobot dengan senang sambil menghampiri orang yang ia panggil.

Tok Aba tersenyum mengetahui kembalinya Ochobot. "Kemana saja kau. Atok sampai khawatir."

"Maaf, Tok," Ochobot menundukkan kepalanya tanda menyesal. "Ochobot sudah berbohong kemarin. Sebenarnya, Ochobot tidak pergi ke taman. Adu Du kemarin tipu aku dan menyamar jadi BoBoiBoy. Dia suruh aku datang ke stasiun sendirian. Sudah itu, aku ditangkap."

"Sudah, tak apalah." Tok Aba mengelus kepala robot itu. "Yang penting kau selamat. Eh, mana yang lain?"

"Mereka masih di Markas Adu Du." Jawab Fang.

"Iya, Tok." Ochobot membenarkan dengan nada suara yang serius. "Ying, Yaya sama Gopal sekarang lagi disandera disana. Kita harus cepat-cepat tolong mereka."

"Cuma BoBoiBoy yang bisa selamatkan mereka." tambah Fang.

"Tapi, BoBoiBoy tidak ada disini"

"Itu dia, Tok. Kita harus cepat-cepat hubungi BoBoiBoy dan minta dia pulang lagi ke Pulau Rintis."

"Hmm," Tok Aba melirik telepon kedainya. "Ya, sudah. Atok akan coba."

Tok Aba meraih gagang telepon dan menekan beberapa tombol. Ochobot dan Fang menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

.

Satu menit berlalu.

.

Tok Aba masih menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinganya, menunggu jawaban dari seberang.

.

Fang mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan tidak sabar. _'Ayo, BoBoiBoy,'_ batinnya. _'Kenapa kau_ _tidak angkat teleponnya?'_ anak itu menatap jam. Pukul 06.30. _dasar! Apa dia belum bangun?'_

Pip

Akhirnya, diangkat juga.

"Ha! BoBoiBoy? Ini Atok. Kenapa suara kau lemas? Kau baru bangun, ya?"

Fang tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan BoBoiBoy ditelepon, jadi ia hanya bisa menduganya dari apa yang diucapkan Tok Aba.

"Ah, dasar malas. Mentang-mentang hari Minggu kau jadi bangun siang. Haha… bagaimana kabar kau disana? Ayah dan ibu kau juga? Oh, kalau Atok sehat-sehat saja. Sekolah kau? Dapat banyak kawan, kan? Terus—"

Ck. Fang mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal. Ayolah, keadaan sedang darurat. Mereka sedang dikejar waktu dan Tok Aba malah dengan santai mengobrol dengan cucunya.

"Tok Aba." Panggil Fang, matanya mengisyaratkan agar si kakek itu segera mengatakan apa tujuan awal mereka menelpon.

"Oh, iya. BoBoiBoy, Atok ada berita gawat. Adu Du sudah menangkap kawan-kawan kau."

.

Hening. Fang menebak BoBoiBoy sedang syok.

.

"Serius. Atok tak bohong." Si pemilik kedai melirik kearah Fang sebentar. "Mereka sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Ochobot kemarin. Tidak. Fang selamat. Dia yang selamatkan Ochobot."

.

Hening lagi. Sepertinya BoBoiBoy sedang melamun, kalau tidak berbicara panjang lebar.

.

"Tapi dia butuh bantuan kau." Lanjut Tok Aba sambil memindahkan gagang telepon ke telinga lainnya.

.

Hening lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

.

Kesabaran Fang hampir habis. Ingin sekali ia berbicara langsung dengan BoBoiBoy di telepon itu. Tapi sejak pertengkaran mereka, ia masih merasa sedikit gengsi untuk melakukan itu.

Ochobot mempelajari perubahan ekspresi Tok Aba. Pertama, keningnya mengkerut. Kedua, matanya membesar seakan terkejut. Ketiga, sebuah anggukan pelan dan diakhiri dengan raut wajah kekecewaan.

"Bagaimana, Tok? BoBoiBoy akan pulang?" Ochobot langsung bertanya tidak sabar setelah Tok Aba meletakkan telepon ke tempatnya semula.

Tok Aba menggeleng. "Tidak. Katanya dia sudah tidak punya kemampuan buat melawan robotnya si Adu Du itu."

"Argh!" Fang mengeram, memukul meja. "Kenapa sih dia tuh. Makin lama makin payah saja. Dengan kawan sendiri pun sudah tidak peduli lagi."

"Enak saja. BoBoiBoy masih peduli lah dengan kawan-kawannya," Tok Aba terdengar seperti sedang membela cucunya. "Malah sempat shock tadi. Cuma hatinya saja yang lagi lemah. Sudah tidak punya keberanian lagi untuk bertarung."

"Kalau seperti ini bisa gawat, Tok." Komentar Ochobot. "Siapa yang bisa menyelamatkan Ying, Yaya dan Gopal."

Tok Aba menunjuk Fang. "BoBoiBoy bilang tadi serahkan semuanya sama kau."

"Hah?! Apa?! Aku?!" Fang meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Mana bisa sendirian lawan robot itu."

"Habis tuh harus bagaimana lagi? BoBoiBoy sendiri kan tidak bisa menang lawan BoBoiBon."

"Namanya BoBoiBot." Koreksi Ochobot.

"Tok Aba ini, kok jadi tidak peduli dengan kawan-kawan kami."

"Eh, Atok peduli lah!" seru Tok Aba. "Tapi tidak terlalu khawatir seperti kau. Mereka juga pernah diculik sebelumnya oleh Adu Du. Tapi sudah itu mereka tetap selamat. Nah, kau minum dulu ini." Kakek itu meletakkan secangkir special hot chocolate di atas meja. "Kau belum makan apa-apa, kan?"

Fang menghirup minumannya sedikit. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Tok Aba. Ying, Yaya dan Gopal bukanlah anak biasa yang akan menangis meminta tolong jika dijadikan sandera oleh alien jahat. Mereka memiliki kekuatan super, tidak mengenal rasa takut dan berani. Tanpa ditolong pun, mungkin mereka dapat melepaskan diri dari markas kotak itu.

Apakah karena itu BoBoiBoy dan Tok Aba tidak merasa khawatir?

Lupakah mereka bahwa Adu Du memiliki BoBoiBot?

"Tok Aba," Fang memanggilnya lagi setelah beberapa saat berpikir. "Boleh minta alamat rumah BoBoiBoy?"

"Huh? Untuk apa? Kau mau main ke sana?" Duga Tok Aba dengan asal.

"Iya." Jawab Fang dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kalau dia tak mau datang juga, biar aku yang seret dia dari KL ke Pulau Rintis ini."

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note : Wuaahh …. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 ini. Sumpah, ini pertama kalinya saya menulis over 3,5k dalam satu bab #lempar_conveti. Sebenarnya sih pengen dibagi jadi dua bagian, tapi nanggung ah. Adegan pertarungannya saja terpaksa saya buat jadi singkat :3

Hei, kenapa Fang dan Ochobot mendominasi disini? (Masalah buat lho? #kena_bacok). Yah, tak apalah. Kan mereka juga tokoh utama dalam fic ini. Silahkan gunakan imajinasi masing-masing cara Fang menyusup ke markas kotak dan menyelamatkan Ochobot tanpa ketahuan oleh yang lainnya (nih author niat gak sih nulis fanfic?)


	5. Chapter 5 : New Alliance

Author's Note : Yeah, saya update kilat lagi :P Soalnya saya mau menyelesaikan fic ini secepatnya, sih (biasanya saya update jika fic saya sudah mencapai page 2) Tapi karena target harus selesai sebelum minggu depan, tak ada cara lain selain harus nge post chapter baru secepat yang saya bisa.

Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih lagi buat yang sudah me review. Dan M4dG4rl perhatikan, ada yang sudah mereview fic ini dari sejak fic ini dipublish sampai sekarang, ya.

* * *

.

.

.

**Perpisahan yang Pahit**

**Chapter 3 : New Alliance**

**Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta**

**Warning : sedikit terburu-buru, bahasa Indonesia, eyd belum sempurna**

**Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy meletakkan kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya semula setelah memutuskan percakapan dengan kakeknya. Masih dengan piyama di badan, ia membaringkan dirinya ke kasur dan melamun sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Batinnya.

Pikirannya membawa pada teman-teman yang sudah ia tinggalkan di Pulau Rintis.

Ying, Yaya dan Gopal. Mereka di sandera Adu Du.

Kira-kira, bagaimana kah keadaan mereka sekarang?

Jauh di dalam hatinya, ketika pertama kali mendengar berita itu dari kakeknya, ingin sekali rasanya ia bertransfromasi menjadi Taufan dan terbang ke Pulau Rintis dengan hoverboard nya demi menyelamatkan mereka. Tapi ingatan tentang warga disana yang sudah terlanjur membenci serta mengucilkannya telah menyiutkan nyali dan jiwa pemberani yang selama ini telah bersemayam dalam dirinya.

Beruntung sekali Fang tidak ditangkap. Setidaknya, masih ada orang yang bisa diandalkan untuk menyerang Adu Du.

Itu pun kalau Fang cukup kuat untuk menghadapi BoBoiBot.

BoBoiBoy tidak habis pikir untuk apa Adu Du menyandera teman-temannya. Bukan kah selama ini tujuan alien kepala kotak itu hanya tiga ; koko Tok Aba, Ochobot, dan –yang paling penting- membalas dendam padanya. Ying, Yaya dan Gopal sama sekali tidak ada di daftar dalam target itu.

Kecuali jika mereka hanya dijadikan umpan untuk membuatnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Tenang, BoBoiBoy. Tenang," BoBoiBoy memejamkan mata. "Ying dan Yaya kan kuat. Bisa jadi malah Adu Du yang dihajar balik oleh mereka."

Ia masih ingat ketika Adu Du menculik mereka dalam rangka untuk mengalahkannya. Namun usahanya gagal total ketika Gopal berhasil mengungkapkan kuasa nya yang terpendam.

BoBoiBoy menarik kembali selimutnya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu. Ini hari minggu, ia tidak punya kesibukan lain di sini selain tidur.

Tapi, seberapa besar usahanya untuk kembali tidur, hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia masih tidak bisa melepas bayangan teman-temannya dari kepalanya.

"Mudah-mudahan Fang yang akan selamatkan mereka," ia berdo'a. "Harus."

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Adu Du sedang mondar-mandir di markas kotak nya dengan kedua tangan disilangkan dibelakang punggung. Wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir. Ia sudah melakukan itu hampir selama 5 jam sejak semalam.

Kedua anak buahnya, kambing dan Computer terus memerhatikan gerakan bos mereka yang tidak henti-hentinya mengomel karena satu anak buahnya yang lain belum kembali.

"Mana si Probe, ini?! Kenapa dia belum kembali juga. Sudah lama aku tunggu dia belum juga pulang."

"Sabar, bos. Mungkin Probe masih di jalan." Kata Computer.

"Sabar bagaimana?! Sudah lima jam dia menghilang!"

"Mbek, mbek, mbek, mbek (mungkin dia tersesat)." Duga si kambing peliharaan yang tumbennya berpikiran aneh.

"Tidak mungkin. Sebodoh-bodohnya, Probe, dia pasti masih ingat jalan pulang kesini." Alien itu melihat kearah jam. "Sudah pagi. Seharusnya dia sudah kembali."

Adu Du kembali mondar-mandir dengan gayanya yang membosankan.

"Oi, Alien kepala kotak," sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Itu suara Ying. "Lepaskan kami sekarang!"

Adu Du menoleh kebelakang. Tiga orang sanderanya kini sedang berada didalam sebuah kapsul hijau yang mengisolasi mereka dari dunia luar.

"Huh, untuk apa aku lepaskan kalian? Cuma bisa menyusahkan saja."

"Kenapa sih kau menyandera kami?" Tanya Yaya, suaranya terdengar seperti sedang menuntut.

"Kenapa kau bilang?" Adu Du mendekati kapsul itu. "Sebab kalian semua hanya akan menghalangi rencanaku. Aku akan tetap mengurung kalian disini sampai koko Tok Aba dan bola kuasa itu aku dapatkan kembali."

"Huhuhu …" tidak seperti dua teman perempuan lainnya yang berani, Gopal malah menangis sambil berlutut memegangi kepalanya. "Habislah kita. Bagaimana nih. Jam kuasa kita juga sudah diambil."

Ya, Adu Du memang sengaja merampas jam tangan mereka selagi ketiga anak itu sedang pingsan. Tapi tidak seperti Ejo Jo, Adu Du tidak berniat untuk mencuri dan menggunakan kuasa mereka. Ia hanya ingin para sanderanya tak berdaya selama ditahan dalam kapsul itu.

Yaya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat mereka dikurung, berusaha mencari titik lemah. Siapa tahu ada semacam tombol atau cacat kecil yang bisa digunakan untuk menghancurkan penjara itu.

Tapi kelihatannya kapsul itu sempurna sekali. Tak ada lubang, tak ada cacat. Tempat yang sangat bagus untuk mengurung sandera. Harganya pasti mahal. Alien hijau itu akhir-akhir ini seperti sudah mendapatkan suntikan dana yang sangat besar untuk memfasilitasi kejahatannya. Robot pango dan BoBoiBot, misalnya. Tentu saja pembuatan kedua robot canggih itu membutuhkan biaya yang tidak murah, kan.

"Huhuhu … aku mau pulang."

Yaya melotot kearah Gopal, cemberut. "Hush, Gopal. Berentilah menangis. Kayak anak kecil saja."

"Kita kan memang anak kecil. Bisa apa kita tanpa jam tangan kuasa itu."

"Jangan menyerah, dong. Pasti ada cara supaya kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini," gadis berhijab itu melirik Ying. "Benar kan, Ying?"

Yang ditanya tidak merespon. Kepalanya tertunduk. Sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Yaya hampir tak memercayai bahwa temannya itu sedang menangis.

"Bagaimana ini." Ia menatap Yaya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Kita bakalan terjebak disini selamanya." Gadis keturunan china itu langsung memeluk teman yang setahun lebih tua itu darinya dengan tubuh bergetar, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Yaya. "Aku takut." Rasanya, baru kali ini Ying terlihat seperti anak-anak.

"Sudahlah, tenang saja Ying," ia mengelus punggung temannya, mencoba menenangkannya. "Kita pasti akan selamat."

Sebenarnya, Yaya pun juga merasa sedikit takut. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak melihat peluang untuk kabur atau bebas. Tapi ia terpaksa tampil kuat dan berani demi dua temannya.

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

"Kau mau seret BoBoiBoy kembali kesini?" Tanya Tok Aba dengan nada tak percaya setelah Fang meminta alamat rumah cucunya. "Apa bisa?"

"Haduh, Atok. Itu kan cuma istilah." Jelas Fang. "Maksudnya, saya akan memaksa BoBoiBoy kembali kesini kalau dia tidak mau."

"Oh, bilang yang benar. Jangan pakai istilah."

"Eh, kau mau ke KL?" Ochobot menatap Fang. "Aku boleh ikut, kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu," anak berambut ungu gelap itu menolak. "Nanti malah jadi repot di kereta."

"Alaah … tidak masalah, kan. Aku bisa bersembunyi didalam kopermu."

"Kalau ketahuan petugas kereta bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Aku bakalan diam kok di koper nanti." Ochobot sepertinya sangat ingin ikut. Ia sudah terlalu rindu dengan BoBoiboy.

Fang melirik Tok Aba, meminta nasehat darinya.

"Kau ajak saja lah." Kata si pemilik kedai singkat.

"Terus Atok sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tak apa. Asalkan kalian tidak pergi lama-lama. Lagipula besok kau harus sekolah, kan. Jadi paling cepat besok pagi kalian berdua sudah harus pulang kesini."

"Benar, Tok? Saya boleh ikut Fang ke rumah BoBoiBoy?" Ochobot tampak kegirangan. Ia hampir saja meloncat tinggi.

"Iya. Tapi ingat, kau harus –"

"Hahaha …." Sebuah tawa yang khas menginterupsi mereka. Fang, Ochobot maupun Tok Aba tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik tawa itu.

"Probe!"

Ochobot langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Tok Aba.

"Disini kalian rupanya." Robot tempur itu terbang kearah mereka.

Fang maju kedepan. "Berani kau datang kesini, hah?!" ia memasang kuda-kuda, siap menggunakan jurus andalannya. "Harimau bayang!"

Whooss—

Seekor harimau jadi-jadian berwarna hitam dengan mata merah menyala langsung muncul tepat di depan masternya. Binatang itu mengaum dengan keras.

"Serang dia!" Perintah Fang.

"Eh, tung… tunggu dulu! Jangaaan…!"

Harimau itu meloncat kearah Probe dan langsung mencakar wajahnya. Beruntung sekali Probe terbuat dari besi sehingga cakaran itu hanya menghasilkan beberapa goresan-goresan kecil yang hanya perlu dicat ulang dan dipoles untuk kembali terlihat seperti semula.

"Aduh … aw … tunggu dulu. Jangan serang aku!" Probe tampak kesakitan oleh serangan harimau itu. "Dengar dulu … aku cuma mau membantu kalian …"

"Huh! Kau kira kami bakalan percaya? Jangan harap."

"Eh, aw … benar … aku tidak bohong. Incik Bos berencana untuk menjebak BoBoiBoy."

Fang mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Dalam sekejap, harimau bayang itu menghilang, meninggalkan Probe dengan beberapa cat yang terkelupas.

"Aduh … habis muka aku dicakarnya." Si robot tempur itu mengeluh sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"Kau bilang Adu Du akan menjebak BoBoiBoy?" Tanya Fang sambil melangkah mendekati Probe dengan mata yang menusuk. "Kau bicara benar atau bohong?" ia bersiap lagi dengan jarinya, seakan-akan mengancam Probe untuk mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Iya lah. Aku tak bohong."

"Kau kan anak buahnya Adu Du. Kenapa kami harus percaya dengan kau?"

"Sebab … sebab … aku cuma ingin menolong kalian saja."

"Bohong!" Fang bersiap akan mengeluarkan harimau bayangnya lagi. "Harimau –"

"Eh … tunggu sebentar. Jangan serang aku lagi." Pinta Probe cepat. "Iya, aku bohong. Sebenarnya—"

Fang membatalkan serangannya, tapi masih tetap dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengancam. "Sebenarnya apa?!"

"Sebenarnya … aku cuma ingin kalian mengalahkan si BoBoiBot saja."

"Kenapa kami harus percaya? Bisa saja kau sedang menipu kami."

"Heh? Kau tak percaya dengan aku?" Tanya Probe, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak dengan kasihan. "Ish, dasar orang yang penuh curiga. Inilah contoh orang yang selalu negative thinking."

"Oi, wajarlah aku curiga! Kau kan sudah jadi jahat lagi."

Probe memainkan jari-jari robotnya. "Erm, memanglah jahat. Tapi … uh …" robot ungu itu sedikit bingung menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan alasannya.

"Tapi apa?!"

"Uh, aku cuma mau kau dan BoBoiBoy mengalahkan BoBoiBot lah. Robot itu sudah merebut perhatian incik bos aku."

"Oh … kau cemburu, ya." Fang tersenyum.

Wajah Probe langsung memerah malu. "Hehehe…"

"Aku tak percaya!" seru Fang tiba-tiba.

"Eh, percayalah. Mana ada aku bohong." Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Probe, menandakan kecemasannya. Heran sekali darimana keringat itu muncul padahal ia sebuah robot.

"Kau pasti sedang membodohi kami, kan."

"Tapi aku bicara jujur lah. Aku mau bantu kalian mengalahkan BoBoiBot."

Fang menyipitkan matanya, masih curiga terhadap Probe. Bukankah selama ini robot tempur itu sangat setia pada tuannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba hari ini ia berkhianat? Kecemburuannya pada robot baru Adu Du masih kurang meyakinkan untuk dijadikan sebagai alasan.

Si robot tempur ungu itu langsung terbang mendekati bola kuasa kuning yang masih berlindung dibalik punggung Tok Aba. "Ochobot, kita kan sesama robot. Pastilah kau percaya kalau aku tak bohong, kan."

"Uhm …" si bola kuasa tampak ragu.

Probe langsung membesarkan matanya sehingga tampak bulat menggemaskan serta memasang ekspresi yang dibuat imut-imut. "Lihatlah mataku ini, wahai bola kuasa. Mungkinkah robot imut nan comel sepertiku ini berbuat jahat dan menipu orang-orang?"

Krik, krik, krik,

"Bukannya pernah lagi. Malah sudah sering." Kata Tok Aba dengan malas.

Perlahan, Ochobot memberanikan dirinya menampakkan diri dan mulai melakukan scanning terhadap Probe.

"Ochobot," panggil Fang. "Kau lagi apa sih?"

Ochobot selesai melakukan scanning. "Hmm, Probe bicara jujur," katanya. "Aku tidak mendeteksi adanya kebohongan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hasilnya sudah 100% positif."

"Nah, benar kan." Kata Probe dengan bangga. "Mana ada aku main tipu-tipuan. Tak baik tuduh orang seperti tadi."

"Hmm … sekarang saja kau bicara seperti itu." gerutu Fang. Sementara ini, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain memercayai hasil analisis Ochobot. "Terus, apa tujuan kau kesini?"

"Uhm, sebenarnya, Incik Bos menyuruhku untuk mencuri satu kaleng koko Tok Aba dan menangkap Ochobot lagi. Tapi aku tak mau lah. Dan ketika aku menguping rencana kalian, aku berniat untuk bergabung untuk mengalahkan BoBoiBot."

"Memangnya apa yang kau bisa?"

"Banyak lah. Dan aku ada satu ide bagus buat kalian."

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi. Cepat kasih tau kami." Kata Tok Aba.

"Tunggu dulu," Fang menghentikan Probe. "Atok, kita tidak boleh langsung menyetujui rencananya. Kalau hasilnya tidak bagus bagaimana?"

"Hah, kau ini. Pasti lah akan bagus," ujar Probe. "Aku kan sudah sering membagi ide-ide cemerlangku ke Incik Bos untuk mengalahkan BoBoiBoy."

"Dan hampir semuanya gagal, kan." Sindir Fang.

"Gagal kan adalah sukses yang tertunda." Balas si robot tempur sok bijak dengan gaya yang menggurui. "Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, akhirnya rencana berhasil juga." Ia mengucapkan peribahasa seenaknya.

"Haaah … salah besar bunyinya tuh." Ochobot menjadi sedikit pesimis dengan sikap percaya diri dari Probe. Mengapa semua orang yang dikenalnya selalu saja salah setiap kali melafalkan peribahasa itu? apa benar ide nya bisa digunakan?

"Terus, apa rencana kau?"

"Nah, sini mendekat," ajak Probe. Fang, Tok Aba dan Ochobot mendekatkan diri mereka sambil menajamkan telinga, medengarkan rencana Probe. "Bopeeb, bopeeb, bopeeb … bopeeb boopeeb, sudah itu kita langsung, bopeeb, bopeeb, boopeb –"

"Woi, kau mau dihajar, ya!" perempatan merah muncul dikepala Fang, ia mengepalakan sebuah tinjuan. "Apa sih rencananya? Dari tadi bicara bopeeb, bopeeb terus."

"Hehe … maaf, kebiasaan lama." Probe beralasan. "Nah, sekarang serius, ini rencananya. Pertama kita harus …"

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Sudah pukul 7 siang dan robot ungu itu masih belum kembali ke markas kotak.

Adu Du menjadi makin kesal, namun juga sedikit khawatir tentang kabar robotnya yang tidak juga pulang. Jangan-jangan ia rusak ditengah jalan. Atau mungkin salah satu kabelnya ada yang putus dan ia tidak bisa memperbaiki diri sendiri yang menyebabkannya _shut down_ dan dipungut oleh pemulung untuk dijual di tukang loak?

Adu Du langsung menepiskan pikiran anehnya. Ia sudah berkali-kali melacak keberadaan robot itu melalui komputernya tapi sampai sekarang keadaannya belum terlacak. Bagaimana bisa?

"Ugh … kemana Probe ini!"

"Mbek, mebk, mbek, mbek (biar saya yang keluar mencari Probe)." Tawar si kambing.

"Tidak usah. Nanti kau juga malah menghilang."

Alien itu duduk di kursinya didepan layar computer terbesar di markas itu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya. Awas saja kalau Probe pulang nanti. Ia sudah menyiapkan lima cawan penyok untuk dilempar ke wajahnya.

"Bos, sepertinya ada yang sedang menghubungi kita." Computer melapor ketika dirinya merasa ada panggilan masuk di system penerima pesan.

"Tampilkan. Mungkin itu Probe."

Computer melakukan loading. Tiga detik kemudian, si pemanggil muncul di layar. Benar saja, ia si robot tempur yang dari tadi ditunggu oleh Adu Du.

"Probe. Kau rupanya. Kenapa kau lama sekali?!"

"Uh, maaf incik bos. Saya harus menunggu kedai Tok Aba buka dulu."

"Terus? Kau dapat koko nya dan bola kuasa itu?"

"Uh, eh, tidak Incik Bos. Belum. Bola kuasa itu sepertinya tidak ada disini." Ia berbohong. "Tapi jangan khawatir, Incik bos. saya sudah dapatkan koko Tok Aba yang incik bos minta." Ia mengangkat tangan robotnya, menunjukkan sekaleng cokelat bubuk dengan bangga.

"Arghh… apa gunanya koko itu kalau bola kuasanya saja belum kau temukan."

"Ya … memang belum ketemu. Makanya saya belum juga kembali."

"Sudah lah. Lupakan dulu soal bola kuasa. Kau cepat kembali kesini sekarang."

"Lah, katanya aku tidak boleh pulang sampai keduanya berhasil didapat."

"Kau mau pulang sekarang atau tidak?!"

"Eh, baik incik bos. saya akan pulang sekarang."

Layar percakapan di computer langsung terputus. Probe dengan segera meninggalkan tempat dan kembali ke tempat bos nya.

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

BoBoiBoy baru saja selesai mandi. Setelah mengenakan pakaian dan topi favoritnya, ia bergegas ke dapur dan membuat sandwich serta secangkir susu cokelat panas. Orangtuanya sudah pergi keluar sebelum anak itu bangun dengan meninggalkan sebuah catatan di pintu refrigerator bahwa mereka tidak akan kembali sebelum sore sehingga ia terpaksa harus menyiapkan sarapannya sendirian.

BoBoiBoy menyadari betapa kesepian dirinya sejak kembali ke KL. Hampir setiap hari ia makan sendirian, pergi sekolah sendirian, pulang sendirian dan mengerjakan pr sendirian seperti orang yang tidak memiliki kawan.

Kalau ia seekor kelinci, mungkin anak itu sudah mati karena terlalu merasa kesepian.

Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali keluar dan jalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan kota. Tapi kesenangan apa yang akan didapat jika ia melakukannya tanpa ada yang menemani?

Selesai sarapan, anak itu langsung menuju ruang keluarga dan menyalakan televisi. Ada berita tentang politik, kenaikan harga barang, dan pengankatan pangkat. Bosan. Itu bukan acara kesukaannya.

Ia segera mengganti channel.

Berita tentang kebakaran melanda sebuah hotel. BoBoiBoy langsung bergidik. Kebakaran itu bukan perbuatannya, kan? Ia mengikuti acara tersebut dan dengan lega mengetahui bahwa penyebab utama kebakaran itu adalah karena adanya korsleting listrik.

BoBoiBoy mengganti channelnya lagi. Berita tentang perampokan bank yang mana pelakunya berhasil melarikan diri. Ia sempat berpikir apakah pelaku perampokan itu adalah Rob, Robert dan Roberto dikarenakan identitas serta wajah para penjahat itupun tidak terekam dengan jelas di CCTV.

BoBoiBoy mematikan televisinya dan menatap jam. Sudah pukul 10 siang. Masih lama hingga sore datang.

Ting, tong

Suara bel di pintu. Apakah orangtuanya sudah pulang?

BoBoiBoy langsung berlari kearah pintu dan membukanya. Mulutnya terngaga saat melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel.

"F… Fang?"

Fang meletakkan kopernya di bawah. "Hai, BoBoiBoy."

"Ke… kenapa kau … ada disini?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya aku berkunjung kerumah mu."

BoBoiBoy berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ini benar Fang, kan? Fang yang sama di Pulau Rintis? Kenapa dia bisa sampai di KL? Ke rumahnya pula?

"Ta… tapi … bagaimana cara kau menemukan rumahku?"

"Gampang. Tok Aba yang kasih tahu." Sebuah suara memberitahunya dari dalam koper yang diletakkan Fang.

"Eh?"

Fang menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa mengeluarkan Ochobot.

"Uh … lega nya bisa keluar dari dari sana." Robot kuning itu mengatakan dengan riang setelah koper dibuka. "BoBoiBoy," ia langsung histeris dan memeluk BoBoiBoy dengan erat. "Huhu … aku kangen dengan kau."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu. "Kenapa kalian datang kesini?" ia bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan Ying, Yaya dan Gopal?"

"Mereka masih disandera." Jawab Fang.

"Kan aku sudah minta kau yang selamatkan mereka." Kata BoBoiBoy cepat.

"Kau kira melawan robot itu mudah, ya." Fang berkacak pinggang. "Aku lihat sendiri BoBoiBot berhasil melumpuhkan mereka hanya dalam sekali serang. Kalau aku ikut melawan, sudah pasti aku juga tertangkap."

"Jadi mereka belum bebas?"

"Belum," Ochobot yang menjawab. "Karena itulah kami datang kesini. Soalnya kau menolak datang waktu ditelepon tadi."

"Robot itu semakin berbahaya, BoBoiBoy. Kau benar-benar harus kembali." Fang memberitahunya dengan nada serius.

"Aku bisa berbuat apa?! Kau kan tahu aku bukan tandingan robot itu." Tolak BoBoiBoy. "Ingat tidak? Dia sudah mempermalukan aku di depan umum sampai aku dibenci oleh mereka."

"Justru inilah kesempatan untuk membersihkan nama kau. Selamatkan teman-teman kita dan habisi BoBoiBot."

"Kalau bicara memang gampang." BoBoiBoy memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedih. "Aku sudah tidak percaya diri lagi mau bertarung."

"Oh, jadi kau tidak peduli dengan keselamatan Ying, Yaya dan Gopal?"

"Kau bagaimana? Bukannya seharusnya kau yang selamatkan mereka?"

"Aku tak bisa sendirian," Fang meraih tangannya. "karena itulah aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu kembali Pulau Rintis."

"Pulang lah, BoBoiBoy. Kami benar-benar butuh kau disana." Pinta Ochobot.

"Ihh … kan sudah kubilang, aku tak bisa." BoBoiBoy langsung menutup pintu rumahnya. Bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan. Ia tahu mereka berdua sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Pulau Rintis ke KL hanya untuk menemui dirinya, tapi ia tidak mau berdebat dengan Fang.

Fang tersentak, kaget. "BoBoiBoy!" teriaknya.

"Sudah lah. Kalian berdua pulang saja." Jawab BoBoiBoy dari dalam.

"Grr … dasar tidak sopan. Kau tahu tidak kami sudah capek-capek datang kesini."

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

Fang menendang pintu dengan keras. "Kalau kau tak mau keluar juga, biar aku dobrak pintu ini dengan kuasa bayangku."

BoBoiBoy merapatkan tubuhnya di pintu, seperti sedang menahannya dari dalam. "Coba saja kalau bisa." Tantangnya.

Fang segera bersiap. "Tusukan jari bayang!"

Whoos

Sekelabat bayang dengan bentuk yang ujungnya lancip langsung mendorong pintu itu dengan keras sehingga terbuka.

"Kau ini tidak mengerti bahasa manusia, ya," protes BoBoiBoy ketika Fang melangkahkan kakinya kedalam setelah merusak pintu depan. "Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya tidak."

"Apa peduliku. Kalau aku bilang kau harus pulang, berarti kau harus pulang."

Fang mendekat dengan wajah yang agak menakutkan. BoBoiBoy sempat terpikir untuk menelpon polisi, kalau saja ia ingat bahwa anak yang sedang menyerangnya itu adalah salah satu kawan baiknya.

"BoBoiBoy halilintar." Anak itu segera berubah. "Bola halilintar." Dua bola merah berarus listrik tinggi langsung terbentuk ditangannya. "Mundur atau aku lempar bola ini kearah kau." Ancamnya.

"Silahkan. Kau kira aku takut."

"Kau ini! Kiyah!" Halilintar melempar dua bola itu secara bersamaan kearah Fang.

"Perisai bayang!"

Dua sphere itu tidak bisa mengenai target mereka dan malah memantul kembali kearah pelemparnya. Mata BoBoiBoy membesar.

"BoBoiBoy Gempa." Ia kemudian memukul lantai. "Tanah pelindung." dua bola halilintar maupun tanah itu langsung hancur saat kedua element berbeda itu bertemu.

"Awas!" teriak Ochobot, memberi peringatan pada BoBoiBoy. Terlambat. Belasan bola meriam bayang melesat cepat kearah anak itu sesaat setelah tanah pelindungnya hancur. Tubuh kecilnya langsung terhantam bertubi-tubi hingga terlempar kebelakang menabrak lemari. Lemari itu langsung ambruk ke lantai.

"Aduh!" BoBoiBoy mengerang kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. "BoBoiBoy Taufan." Ia langsung berubah. "Gerudi taufan! Kiyah!" Taufan langsung mengarahkan senjatanya yang terbuat dari angin mematikan itu kearah Fang.

"Gerakan bayang!" Fang bergerak kesamping, mengelak dari serangan BoBoiBoy. Gerudi yang berputar itu menyerang benda yang tadinya ada dibelakang si pengendali bayang.

"Ochobot!" seru Fang dan BoBoiBoy bersamaan.

Ochobot tidak sempat mengelak. Ia terkena serangan BoBoiBoy sehingga terlempar keluar dan menghantam tanah dengan keras.

"Ochobot! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Fang menghampiri robot itu.

BoBoiBoy kembali menjadi normal dan mendekati teman robotnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa menyesal.

"Ma … maafkan aku, Ochobot." Ia ingin memegang robot itu tapi tangan Fang langsung menghempaskannya.

"Jangan sentuh dia." Katanya dingin. "Lihat perbuatanmu. Bukan sudah tidak peduli dengan teman lagi, kau juga sudah mencelakakan Ochobot dengan kuasa mu sendiri."

"Aku kan tidak sengaja."

Untungnya Ochobot tidak mengalami kerusakan yang parah, meskipun ia merasakan pusing sedikit dikepalanya. "Aku tak apa-apa." Ia mencoba melayang, tapi sedetik kemudian jatuh kembali.

"Tak apa-apa kau bilang?!" kata Fang sambil mengendongnya. "Terus ini apa?!" ia melotot kearah BoBoiBoy. "Ini semua salah kau."

"Sudahlah. Aku cuma belum bisa terbang lagi saja." Jelas Ochobot, tidak ingin kedua temannya berkelahi seperti tadi.

Tapi BoBoiBoy tahu Ochobot sedang berbohong. Ia melihat telinga kiri robot itu bengkok karena hantaman dari serangannya tadi. Anak itu hampir menangis.

"Ini memang salahku." Isaknya. "Aku … aku memang tidak bisa diharapkan lagi."

Fang dan Ochobot terdiam. Dalam hati, anak berambut ungu itu mengakui bahwa sebagian kecil dari insiden ini adalah salahnya juga karena terlalu keras memaksa BoBoiBoy.

.

.

Selama bebapa menit, tak ada yang bersuara. Tak ada yang dapat didengar kecuali isakan tangisan dari BoBoiBoy.

.

.

Fang tidak ingin terhanyut dalam emosi yang lebih dalam. "Cih," katanya. "Sudah. Berhentilah menangis."

BoBoiBoy menyedot ingus. Ia tidak ingin terlihat memalukan lebih lama, terutama didepan rivalnya.

"Aku ini lemah." Kata BoBoiBoy dengan suara kecil. "Aku takkan bisa menang melawan robot Adu Du."

Fang mendesah. Ia meletakkan sebelah telapak tangan bersarung ungunya ke pundak anak yang sebulan lebih tua darinya itu. "Sebenarnya aku yang lemah dari kau." Aku Fang. "Aku juga takkan bisa melawan BoBoiBot sendirian. Makanya aku butuh kau. Sebab cuma kau yang bisa mengimbangi kekuatan dari robot itu dan menyelamatkan kawan-kawan kita."

BoBoiBoy tidak merespon.

"Hey! Kau dengar tidak?!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Fang menghirup udara dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mencoba agar tidak mudah emosi. "Ini salah ku juga. Tapi aku tidak punya cara lain untuk meyakinkan kau supaya memiliki keberanian untuk menantang Adu Du."

Si pengendali empat elemen masih terdiam.

"Kau mengerti tidak sih?! Ying, Yaya dan Gopal sedang membutuhkan bantuan kita sekarang. Apa kau mau mengecewakan mereka, hah?! Padahal selama ini mereka bertigalah yang selalu mendukung dan ada disamping mu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku iri karena kau memiliki mereka yang selalu menganggapmu hebat. Sedangkan aku," ia berhenti sebentar. "Cuma orang kesepian yang menginginkan kepopuleran. Tapi kemudian kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi salah satu bagian dari kalian." Fang duduk diatas tanah disamping temannya sambil menjulurkan kaki, menatap keatas langit. "Itulah kebahagiaan dan harta yang akan selalu aku lindungi."

BoBoiBoy masih diam saja. Fang sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk dibicarakan sehingga ia memutuskan diam seperti yang dilakukan BoBoiBoy. Bahkan Ochobot pun tidak memiliki bahan pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana.

.

"Fang." BoBoiBoy akhirnya bersuara.

.

"Apa." Orang yang dipanggil menoleh kearah si pemanggil.

Sebuah senyuman perlahan muncul di bibir bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu, menatap balik temannya. "Terimakasih, ya."

Fang balas tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan keputusan kau?"

"Aku mau kembali ke Pulau Rintis." Jawabnya singkat.

Ochobot tersentak. "Kau tidak bohong, kan? Ini benar, kan?"

"Huft, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Si anak berkacamata bangkit dan menepiskan debu yang menempel di celananya akibat duduk diatas tanah, berpura-pura dingin namun hatinya melonjak gembira. "Sebenarnya kita tidak boleh membuang banyak waktu lagi," ia menatap jam. "Tapi kereta jurusan Pulau Rintis berikutnya tidak akan berangkat sampai malam nanti."

BoBoiBoy berdiri. "Kenapa harus tunggu kereta? Kita kan bisa berangkat sekarang."

"Mau naik apa kalau sekarang."

"Hehe!" si pemilik empat kuasa tersenyum penuh arti dan ber transformasi. "BoBoiBoy Taufan!"

Fang dan Ochobot melongo. "Jangan bilang kau akan –"

"Sudahlah, cepat naik ke hoverboard ku." Potong Taufan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kalau pakai ini, kita pasti cepat sampai."

Fang menelan ludah, tidak terlalu menyukai ide terbang bersama rivalnya dalam satu papan. Tapi saat ini, ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note : Sebenarnya chapter ini bisa dibilang sedikit gagal, sih. Para tokohnya jadi agak OOC semua dan dialognya sudah basi T.T (tolong jangan lempar saya). Saya sudah berusaha membuat penokohan Probe tetap lucu tapi kayaknya fail deh. Adegan pertarungan Fang dan BoBoiBoy terpaksa dipersingkat demi menghemat words karena chapter ini sudah memiliki over 4k words. Maaf juga kalau masih banyak eyd yang salah karena M4dG4rl tidak sempat untuk mengeditnya.

Insha Allah satu bab lagi fic ini akan selesai. Insha Allah.

Eh, udah dengar belum? Katanya BBB musim 3 ep. 18 akan diupload malam ini ya? Betul gak sih?


	6. Chapter 6 : Untold Plan

Author's Note : Hi, saya agak lama update. Maklum, ide sempat mentok, plus sibuk dengan urusan duniawi (pada sibuk persiapan UN juga, kan? *suspicious*). Oh, mungkin juga banyak yang sudah lupa dengan fic ini, tapi tak apa lah. Niat saya cuma mau menyelesaikan fic ini saja walaupun itu membutuhkan waktu cepat ataupun lama.

Ada yang ingat dengan ending chapter sebelumnya? Kalau tak ingat, nih saya masukin lagi sebagai prolog chapter ini.

* * *

_"Huft, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Si anak berkacamata bangkit dan menepiskan debu yang menempel di celananya akibat duduk diatas tanah, berpura-pura dingin namun hatinya melonjak gembira. "Sebenarnya kita tidak boleh membuang banyak waktu lagi," ia menatap jam. "Tapi kereta jurusan Pulau Rintis berikutnya tidak akan berangkat sampai malam nanti."_

_BoBoiBoy berdiri. "Kenapa harus tunggu kereta? Kita kan bisa berangkat sekarang."_

_"Mau naik apa kalau sekarang."_

_"Hehe!" si pemilik empat kuasa tersenyum penuh arti dan ber transformasi. "BoBoiBoy Taufan!"_

_Fang dan Ochobot melongo. "Jangan bilang kau akan –"_

_"Sudahlah, cepat naik ke hoverboard ku." Potong Taufan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kalau pakai ini, kita pasti cepat sampai."_

_Fang menelan ludah, tidak terlalu menyukai ide terbang bersama rivalnya dalam satu papan. Tapi saat ini, ia tidak punya pilihan lain._

.

.

.

**Perpisahan yang Pahit**

**Chapter 5 : Untold Plan**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta atau monsta studio saja**

**Warning : typos, eyd tidak sempurna (seperti biasa), bahasa Indonesia, terlalu blak-blakan (makanya jadi panjang), dan … ada banyak lagi yang tak bisa saya sebutkan**

**Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

Fang tidak pernah takut terbang. Ia bisa membuat burung raksasa bayang dan mengendarainya mengitari tempat-tempat kemanapun ia suka.

Tapi, terbang dengan kelajuan yang bahkan melebihi kereta api bersama BoBoiBoy Taufan dalam satu _hoverboard_ membuatnya merasa mabuk udara. Tangannya mencengkram kuat jaket milik teman yang sedang mengendalikan alat terbangnya dengan ceria agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hei, bisa pelan sedikit tidak?!" Fang harus berteriak ketika mengatakan itu untuk mengalahkan suara deru angin. "Aku bisa jatuh nih!"

"Oh, kau takut ketinggian ya?" goda BoBoiBoy Taufan sambil melirik sebentar kebelakang, kearah anak berambut ungu yang sedang gemetaran.

"Bukannya takut. Aku … aku rasanya mau … Hueekk …" Fang reflex menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang lain masih berpegangan pada BoBoiBoy. Ia berusaha untuk tidak muntah dan terlihat menjijikan di depan rivalnya.

BoBoBoy Taufan tertawa geli. Baru kali ini ia melihat sang pengendali bayang, yang biasa menjaga _image cool_ nya menggigil ketakutan. Dan untuk memperburuk suasana, anak itu malah mempercepat kecepatan terbang _hoverboard_ nya.

"Waaa ….! Hoi, aku bilang pelan! Pelaaaannn!" Fang bertambah panik. Ia harus mempererat pegangannya jika tidak ingin terhempas atau terbang terbawa angin. Pijakannya pada papan terbang itu sudah hampir melemah.

"Alaah … tenang saja. Sebentar lagi kita sampai nih." Kata BoBoiBoy Taufan. "Contoh tuh Ochobot," ia menunjuk si bola kuasa kuning yang berpegangan erat pada kakinya. "Dia diam saja. Tidak seperti kau yang dari tadi terus berteriak. Benar kan, Ochobot?"

Robot itu tidak menjawab, terlalu _shock_ untuk merespon karena ia sendiri pun merasakan ketakutan yang sama dengan Fang.

Anak berkacamata itu kini menyesal karena tidak memilih naik kereta saja untuk kembali ke Pulau Rintis. Seharusnya ia tahu beginilah jadinya kalau menumpang terbang bersama BoBoiBoy Taufan. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan membalas dendam jika sudah mendarat nanti.

.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu sejak mereka memulai perjalanan melalui udara. Disertai dengan ocehan dan umpatan kontinyu dari Fang, serta tawa kesenangan dari BoBoiBoy, dua anak itu beserta si robot sampai juga di tempat tujuan.

Fang berjalan terhuyung-huyung dengan pandangan samar sesaat setelah_ hoverboard_ itu menyentuh tanah berumput dengan elegan di depan kedai cokelat Tok Aba. Mendekati tong sampah, bocah itu langsung mengeluarkan muntah yang sempat tertunda.

Ochobot mengusap keringat imajinasi di keningnya dengan lega. "Akhirnya … kita sampai juga."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum nakal. "Cepat kan kita sampai."

"Memang cepat!" kata Fang, nyaris marah sambil membanting tutup tong sampah ke tempatnya. "Tapi jantung aku hampir copot, tahu."

"Alaah … yang penting kita semua selamat kan."

"Grrr …" Fang dapat merasakan hatinya kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala anak itu.

"BoBoiBoy?" suara seorang lelaki tua memanggilnya dengan nada tak percaya. Tok Aba melangkah keluar dari kedainya.

"Atok!" Teriak BoBoiBoy Taufan dengan wajah berseri-seri melihat kakeknya berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia segera bertransformasi menjadi BoBoiBoy normal.

Tok Aba berlari mendekati cucu kesayangannya dengan senang. "BoBoiBoy!"

Sang cucu tak kalah gembira menghampiri kakeknya. "Atok!"

"Ah, cucu atok akhirnya pulang juga." Ucap Tok Aba sambil memeluk bocah bertopi dinasaurus itu dengan erat. "Kau sehat-sehat saja, kan?"

"Atok?" Itu suara Fang, tubuhnya meronta-ronta. "Aku kan bukan cucu Atok?"

"Eh?" Tok Aba melepas pelukannya dan menyadari dirinya yang –untuk kedua kalinya- salah peluk. Hal yang sama setiap kali BoBoiBoy pulang.

"Masih tetap tak beres." Komentar Ochobot sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ish, Atok nih. Malah Fang yang dipeluk, bukannya aku." BoBoiBoy memprotes sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya, sedikit _ngambek_.

Si kakek tertawa sambil membetulkan letak kacamata nya. "Haha … maklumlah, Atok kan sudah tua, masih sering salah lihat." Ia beralih ke anak yang sedang menggerutu itu. BoBoiBoy menyalaminya. "Cepat sekali kalian sampai. Belum ada tiga jam."

"Tentu saja cepat. Kami kan terbang." Kata BoBoiBoy dengan bangga, yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah dengusan dari Fang.

Tok Aba tersenyum. "Eh, kenapa kening kau?" ia mengerutkan kening, menyentuh dahi cucunya yang memar.

"Hm, BoBoiBoy dan Fang tadi berantem hebat, sampai-sampai rumah jadi berantakan. Aku pun jadi korbannya." Jelas Ochobot, seperti anak SD yang melaporkan perbuatan nakal teman pada guru. "Lihat. Telinga aku jadi penyok sebelah."

"Hah?!" Tok Aba tampak kaget, bukan karena kerusakan pada telinga Ochobot. "Terus, habis berantem tadi kalian langsung terbang kesini?"

"Iyalah. Kami kan tidak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi."

"Sudah itu, kau ingat tidak minta ijin dulu ke orangtua kau?"

BoBoiBoy menepuk jidat. "Alamak. Ayah sama ibu pasti khawatir aku menghilang dengan rumah yang berantakan. Jangan-jangan mereka nanti berpikir aku sudah diculik."

"Haah, ya sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa." Tok Aba mengusap kepala BoBoiBoy. "Nanti biar Atok yang telepon ke rumah."

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil "Eh, Tok Aba." Ia kemudian teringat sesuatu yang penting. "BoBoiBoy harus pergi ke markas kotak sekarang."

"Oh, iya. Kita harus cepat-cepat selamatkan Ying, Yaya dan Gopal." Kata Ochobot dengan nada serius.

"Tapi …" ekspresi wajah si pemilik empat kuasa itu berubah jadi ragu. "Bagaimana cara BoBoiBoy mengalahkan robot Adu Du itu? Waktu itu saja BoBoiBoy kalah telak pas melawan dia. Hmm…" bahu bocah itu merosot seolah-olah semangatnya sudah luntur oleh rasa ketidakpercayaan diri yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Tak usah khawatir kalau masalah itu." kata Tok Aba. Ia berlutut hingga kepalanya setinggi BoBoiBoy. "Kita sudah buat rencana tadi pagi."

"Eits? Rencana?"

"Uh huh. Probe yang kasih ide." Fang memberitahunya.

"Probe?!" BoBoiBoy sontak kaget. "Bagaimana bisa kalian kerja sama dengan dia? Dia itu kan robotnya Adu Du!"

"Memang. Tapi sebenarnya dia _jealous_ dengan BoBoiBot. Makanya dia mau bantu kita."

"Masa? Kedengaran kok agak meragukan."

"Ah, kau ini seperti tidak tahu Probe saja." Kata Fang sedikit gusar. "Jahatnya dia itu kan belum selevel dengan Adu Du. Lagipula, niatnya kan sama dengan kita. Jadi, tidak masalah kita bekerja sama dengan dia."

"Hm …" Sebenarnya BoBoiBoy masih agak ragu. Tapi Fang ada benarnya. Probe, walaupun anak buah Adu Du, sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbakat untuk menjadi jahat. Jadi robot pelawak, lebih mungkin. Ia terlalu setia pada bos nya sehingga diajak jadi baik atau pun jahat, pasti hanya menurut saja.

"Nah, terus apa rencananya?" Tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Begini rencananya," Fang mulai menjelaskan. "Pertama kita harus …"

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

"Lalalalala …" Robot tempur ungu itu menyapu lantai sambil bersenandung riang. Masih banyak debu dan sarang laba-laba yang harus dibersihkan di markas kotak, tetapi robot yang sebenarnya kuat itu tampak tidak keberatan melakukan pekerjaan seperti seorang pembantu sukarela.

"Hmm … " ia meletakkan sapu di sudut ruangan, mengagumi lantai yang kini sudah tampak bersih daripada sebelumnya. "Menyapu lantai, sudah. Cuci piring, sudah. Jemur baju, sudah. Yaahhooo…" Probe bersorak kegirangan. "Incik bos pasti suka." Ia terbang keluar dari ruangan dengan perasaan tak sabar. "Incik bos … aku sudah selesai membereskan kamar Incik bos nih. Eh—" belum sempat ia membuka pintu, deru angin yang kencang langsung menghantam pintu hingga terbuka, mengirim banyak debu masuk ke dalam kamar yang baru saja dibersihkan dan mengobrak-abrik beberapa barang yang sudah disusun rapi. "A … apa jadi ni?"

Di ruang sebelah, BoBoiBot sedang latihan dengan mengeluarkan jurus angin taufan nya. Sepertinya, ia tidak peduli dampak dari latihannya telah membuat Probe harus membereskan kamar tuannya lagi.

"Ihh … robot itu rupanya." Probe agak berang, tidak berani menantang si android secara langsung atau ia akan babak belur. "Awas saja kau nanti."

Bep, bep, bep

Nada dering tanda adanya panggilan masuk berbunyi. Dengan cepat, Probe mencari tempat persembunyian untuk menyambut pemanggilan itu. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang sedang menghubunginya. Tadi pagi, setelah berdiskusi sebentar dengan Fang, robot itu meminjamkan _walkie talkie_ yang biasa Adu Du gunakan kepada bocah itu untuk saling berkontak demi memperlancar rencana mereka menyabotase BoBoiBot.

"Probe, kau sendirian sekarang?" Suara dari seberang bertanya setelah Probe mengangkat _walkie talkie_ nya.

"Iya, aku sedang berada di kamar Incik Bos."

"Apa?! Kenapa kau ada di situ? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Adu Du masuk?"

"Tak apa. Aku memang ditugaskan membersihkan ruangan Incik Bos, dia tak kan masuk kesini sebelum kamarnya bersih."

"Oh, ya sudah lah. Asal tak kedengaran oleh siapapun. Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah berhasil membawa BoBoiBoy pulang."

"Hah? Yang benar?!" Probe histeris, nyaris berjoget. "Nah, kalau begitu, kita tinggal melaksanakan rencana kita."

"Beres. Tapi jangan lupa, awasi terus keselamatan Ying, Yaya dan Gopal. Jangan sampai Adu Du mencederakan mereka." Suara Fang sedikit mengancam.

"Jangan risau lah soal itu, Incik Fang. Mereka semua masih hidup sampai sekarang ; tak ada luka, tak ada duka. Pokoknya, terbaik."

"Hmmm …" Fang memutar bola matanya mendengar Probe menyebutkan _catchphrase_ yang biasa diucapkan BoBoiBoy. "Kau siapkan segala sekarang. Kami akan sampai sebentar lagi."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Pip

Probe mematikan pesawat telekomunikasi nya. Ia menarik napas panjang –hal yang dilakukan manusia ketika mencoba menenangkan diri- dan sedetik kemudian langsung menghambur keluar dari kamar bos nya dengan histeris sambil berteriak mencari sang master.

"Incik bos … Incik bos …!"

Adu Du yang saat itu kebetulan sedang duduk santai di ruang utama, bersiap minum langsung tersedak, terkejut mendengar teriakan Probe. Minuman itu tumpah menodai bajunya.

"Oi, Probe. Tidak bisa ya, panggil aku pelan-pelan!"

"Eh, Incik bos," Probe menghampiri si alien, berpura-pura cemas. "Aku … aku baru saja dapat kabar buruk."

"Kabar buruk darimana?!" Si bos menepiskan air yang membasahi dirinya. "Bukannya dari tadi kau kusuruh membereskan markas kotak. Bagaimana, sudah bersih kamarku?!"

"Kamar Incik bos masih bisa menunggu untuk dibersihkan, tapi berita ini tak bisa menunggu untuk disampaikan." Probe setengah berbisik.

"Ya sudah, cepat. Beritahu aku!"

"BoBoiBoy sudah kembali ke Pulau Rintis!"

"Apa?! Benar informasi itu? Kau tahu darimana?!"

"Incik bos ni kayak tak tahu saja aku ini ahli mata-mata." Robot ungu itu membelakangi bos nya. "Ini pasti ulah si bola kuasa. Pasti dia yang suruh BoBoiBoy pulang untuk selamatkan kawan-kawan mereka." Ia mengitari si alien hijau dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Habis lah kita, Incik Bos. BoBoiBoy akan menghabisi kita karena sudah menyandera kawan-kawannya."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Awalnya Adu Du tampak tak merespon, wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit rasa khawatir.

Namun kemudian, ekspresi itu langsung berubah, diganti dengan tawa jahat khas miliknya.

"Muaha … haha…" dan semakin keras. "Muahahaha …"

"Eh, kenapa Incik Bos nih?" Tanya Probe. "Tak takut, ya?"

"Takut? Kenapa harus takut? Kita kan punya BoBoiBot." Adu Du bangkit dari kursinya, seringaian muncul di bibirnya. "Ini kesempatan bagus buat kita menghancurkan BoBoiBoy selamanya. Biarlah dia datang ke markas kita. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana BoBoiBot menangani si BoBoiBoy itu sampai jera."

"Uh … Jahatnya Incik Bos nih."

"Hei, memang lah. Kau lupa kita sudah jadi jahat lagi?!"

"Oh, tapi ... kalau misalnya aku hancur lagi … dan BoBoiBoy bantu Incik Bos buat hidupkan aku semula … apa Incik Bos mau jadi baik lagi?" Probe bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Adu Du meliriknya dengan tatapan curiga. Mengapa pelayannya tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu? "Apa maksud kau itu? kenapa kau harus hancur lagi?"

"Kan cuma misalnya. Nah, Incik bos mau jawab apa?"

"Hm… " Adu Du kembali duduk di kursinya, merenung sebentar. "Argh … aku tak ada waktu buat memikirkan hal itu." ia mengubah topic dengan cepat. "Cepat kau beritahu BoBoiBot untuk bersedia menyambut tamu kita."

"Tamu? Tamu siapa yang datang, Incik Bos?"

"Ya BoBoiBoy lah. Dia kan mau datang ke sini."

"Lah, tak adil lah itu."

"Kenapa pula bisa tak adil?"

"Iya lah. Tak adil kita bertarung melawan BoBoiBoy di kandang sendiri. Kurang jantan." Probe sok menasehati.

"Terus? Kau ada rencana tempat lain?"

"Ha! Aku ada satu, Incik Bos!" Probe berseru sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan robotnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian ; pertarungan antara BoBoiBoy dan BoBoiBot di luar markas kotak."

"Di luar markas kotak itu ada banyak tempat." Adu Du berusaha menahan rasa sabarnya untuk tidak melempar cawan kosong yang ia pegang ke robotnya. Memang, Probe suka sekali membuat tuannya menunggu-nunggu. "Tempat mana yang kau maksud?"

"Halaman markas kotak." Jawab Probe singkat.

"Halaman markas kotak?!" teriak Adu Du, dan cawan kosong itu pun mendarat tepat di pipi sang robot. "Tak ada beda dengan rencana tempat awal."

"Jelas beda lah, Incik Bos," Probe bersikeras, mengabaikan rasa sakit di wajahnya. "Di dalam markas, berarti di dalam kandang. Di halaman markas kotak berarti di luar kandang. Nah, beda kan."

"Akh, tak peduli lah mau di dalam atau di luar. Yang penting pertarungan antara BoBoiBoy dan BoBoiBot harus terjadi."

"Uh, ada satu hal lagi yang harus kita lakukan, biar pertarungannya makin seru, bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan." Probe mendekati bos nya. "Kalau BoBoiBoy menang, kita bebaskan kawan-kawannya. Tapi kalau kalah, BoBoiBoy harus menyerahkan koko Tok Aba dan bola kuasa ke kita."

"Hmmm …." Adu Du menggosok dagunya. Senyuman muncul perlahan. "Bagus. Ide kau benar-benar hebat," ia menepuk kepala robotnya dengan bangga, membuat pipi si robot kemerahan tersanjung. "Tumben kau pintar merancang pertarungan dengan sandera."

"Hahaha … tentu lah. Aku sudah sering lihat itu di film Hollywood," ia menunjukan beberapa dvd movie koboi yang entah diambil dari mana. "Pasti akan jadi pertarungan yang terbaik."

Adu Du mengambil satu dvd. Heran mengapa Probe cepat sekali beradaptasi dengan emosi dan perilaku penduduk bumi begitu cepat. Dibandingkan dengannya, BoBoiBot terkesan lebih _emotionless_.

Adu Du menyerahkan kembali kaset dvd itu sambil lalu. "Ya, sudah. Kita ikuti seperti di film koboi itu."

Probe terkekeh.

Jika ingin mengikuti seperti jalan cerita, hampir seluruhnya berakhir dengan kemenangan sang tokoh protagonist utama.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note : Padahal awalnya ku kira chapter 6 ini akan menjadi chapter yang terakhir, ternyata dugaan ku salah T_T Akan terlalu panjang untuk satu chapter sehingga harus dipisah menjadi beberapa chapter lagi (Ouh ... padahal kukira bisa menyelesaikan fic ini lebih cepat :'( )

Dan entah mengapa, saya kok jadi suka sama Probe. Dia lucu dan setia (Tapi tetap saja BBB, Fang n Ochobot will always remain in my heart :D )

Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, saya mungkin nggak mengikuti jalan cerita asli nya seperti di serial BBB (ini kan fanfiction), jadi ada kemungkinan, BBB Air tidak muncul di fic ini (saya tidak tahu alasan apa sehingga BBB Air muncul). Lagi pula, saya dengar episode 19 masih lama ya? Bulan Juli nanti baru keluar (liat di facebook sih).


	7. Chapter 7 : Battle

Author's Note : Yeah, update lagi. Agak telat sih, tapi salahkan laptop saya yang akhir-akhir ini jadi lambat.

Maaf, saya tidak bisa menjawab review nya satu per satu dikarenakan keadaan PC saya yang tidak memungkinkan. Tapi di A/N ini, M4dG4rl hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih untuk komentar dan support yang sudah kalian berikan (Ciehh ...)

Oh, ya, untuk catatan lagi, kita tahu bahwa kelemahan BoBoiBot adalah air, tapi ... dikarenakan fic ini sudah dipublish duluan sebelum BBB musim 3 episode 18 muncul, maka saya akan berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu dengan kelemahan BoBoiBot (Ingat, pura-pura saja).

* * *

"Apa?! Kau jadikan Ochobot dan koko Tok Aba sebagai bahan taruhan?!" suara Fang meninggi di telepon itu. "Ini tidak sesuai rencana!"

"Tak apa lah. Biar tambah seru." Ujar Probe dengan ceria dari seberang telpon. "Aku sering liat di film-film. Pokoknya best lah."

"Kau gila?! Kalau kami kalah bagaimana?"

"Alaah … tak akan kalah lah. Kalau berdasarkan film, tokoh jagoannya menang kok."

"Kau ini …. Benar-benar mau bantu kami atau tidak, sih?!"

"He? Sejak kapan aku bohong?"

Fang memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Incik Fang. Aku jamin seratus persen BoBoiBoy akan menang."

"Terserah kau saja lah. Tapi awas saja kalau hasilnya gagal, aku akan panggil naga bayang buat menghabiskan kau."

.

.

.

**Perpisahan yang Pahit**

**Chapter 7 : Battle**

**Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy belongs to monsta**

**Warning : eyd kacau, typos, ooc (maybe), bahasa Indonesia**

**Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

Setelah menutup telepon, Probe menyembunyikan alat telekomunikasinya dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar kamar majikannya yang rapi, terimakasih pada dirinya untuk telah membersihkannya. Setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya, robot berbentuk piring terbang itu keluar dan melayang menuju ruangan lain.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara saat melewati ruangan yang biasa digunakan BoBoiBot untuk latihan bertarung. Dari dalam sana, terdengar sangat jelas Adu Du sedang melatih robot kesayangannya untuk menghadapi BoBoiBoy.

Perjalanannya sampai di tempat pemberhentian ketika mencapai laboratorium. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan waspada saat memutar kunci pintu. Dengan amat perlahan, ia masuk dan menutup pintu kembali. Bahkan suara pintu yang tertutup pun nyaris tak terdengar.

"Haah… haah …" Probe mendesah lega karena berhasil menyeludup ke ruang pribadi bos nya. Tema music _Mission Impossible_ yang terdengar entah darimana mengiringi aksinya. Dengan bergegas, ia langsung mengacak-acak barang disana, mencari sesuatu. Hampir tak ada satu pun barang yang luput dari pemeriksaannya, mulai dari lemari, buffet, kursi, sampai meja.

"Mana itu? mana itu?" pikirnya dengan panik diantara kertas-kertas yang berhamburan, khawatir seseorang akan masuk kesana sebelum ia sempat mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya.

Matanya menangkap sebuah kotak kayu besar yang diletakkan secara sembarangan di bawah salah satu meja tepat di sudut ruangan. Probe melayang ke sana dan membuka tutupnya. Sulit. Keras sekali. Tak bisa dibuka.

Dimana kuncinya?

Cling

Sebuah benda terbuat stainless stell berkilauan diantara tumpukan kertas. Kebetulan sekali. Itu pasti kuncinya.

Probe meraih kunci itu dan memutarnya di lubang kunci kotak. Clek. Terbuka.

"Haha! Ini dia!" ia berseru dengan keras saat menemukan segulung kertas tebal disana dan membentangkannya di atas lantai.

Kertas itu memiliki gambar BoBoiBot beserta komponen-komponen yang terpasang ditubuhnya, lengkap dengan segala system yang membuatnya bergerak, berpikir dan berbicara. Ya. Itu adalah blueprint BoBoiBot.

Meskipun dirinya tidak jenius dan terkadang tampak bodoh, tapi Probe mengerti banyak hal tentang robot. Harus diakui, saat mempelajari blueprint itu, BoBoiBot lebih kompleks dan jauh lebih maju daripada robot tempur seperti dirinya yang hanya mengandalkan air ledeng sebagai energy utama.

"Hmm … " matanya menjelajahi tiap goresan, gambar, skema dan tulisan yang ada diatas kertas tersebut. "Aha!" tangannya tiba-tiba menunjuk ke salah satu titik, tepat di topi BoBoiBot. "Ini pasti kelemahannya." Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Sampel kuasa BoBoiBoy ada disini. Jadi, kalau bagian ini dirusak, pasti semua kuasa BoBoiBot akan lenyap. Muahaha …" ia meniru tawa jahat khas milik Adu Du. "Tunggulah kau BoBoiBot! BoBoiBoy akan segera menghabisimu. Tunggulaaahhh!"

"Woi. Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Eh?" Probe dengan cepat menggulung blueprint itu dan menyembunyikkannya dibalik punggung, menoleh kepada orang yang menginterupsinya.

Adu Du berdiri di ambang pintu bersama BoBoiBot dengan tatapan marah, kesal karena salah satu anak buahnya telah berani memasuki ruang pribadinya tanpa ijin.

"Eh, Incik Bos." Probe berusaha tidak terlihat tegang. "Kenapa incik Bos datang kemari?"

"Hei, ini kan ruangan aku, seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau datang kemari?!"

"Lah. Aku datang kan untuk membersihkan ruangan ini." Probe berbohong. "Lihat," tunjuknya pada langit-langit. "Banyak sarang laba-laba dan debu Dimana-mana. Incik Bos tak boleh ada disini lama-lama. Nanti bersin." Ia baru saja akan mendorong tubuh tuannya keluar.

"Eh, eh, tunggu dulu." Cegah BoBoiBot. Ia memutari Probe dan merampas kertas yang sedang disembunyikkannya. "Incik Adu Du. Lihat. Sepertinya Probe mengambil ini."

"Apa?!" Mata si alien hijau berkilat marah. "Kau mau mencuri blueprint BoBoiBot?!"

"He … mana ada aku main mencuri. Ish, ish, ish, tak baik Incik Bos berprasangka buruk dengan orang lain."

"Habis tuh, kenapa ini bisa ada di kau, pakai disembunyikan lagi." Ia menggoyang-goyangkan gulungan itu.

"Oh … aku kira itu sampah. Jadi harus dibuang lah."

"Enak saja kau bilang ini sampah." Bos nya mengomel. "Ini benda berharga. Tak ada satupun ilmuwan di dunia ini yang bisa merancang robot hebat seperti yang sudah aku buat." Ia mengisyaratkan BoBoiBot. Si android hanya membungkuk hormat, layaknya memberi hormat diatas panggung kepada audience.

"Sudah, keluar lah sana." Adu Du melangkah masuk ke laboratorium pribadi miliknya dan duduk diatas kursi kerja. "Pergi buatkan aku air."

"Tapi … aku kan harus membereskan ruangan ini."

"Tak usah!" tolak Adu Du, setengah membentak. "Aku tak mau kau sentuh barang-barang aku seenaknya. Sekarang cepat pergi!"

Si robot ungu langsung menurut dengan sebuah umpatan kecil. "Apalah Incik Bos nih. Marah-marah terus. Cepat tua baru tahu rasa."

BoBoiBot mengawasi Probe dalam-dalam, tahu bawah robot tempur kuno itu telah berbohong. Untuk apa? Ia sendiri tidak yakin.

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Fang mengantongi walkie talkie nya setelah memutus percakapannya dengan Probe. Matanya memandang kearah tiga -bukan- dua orang dan satu robot yang sedang memandanginya tanpa berkedip dengan mulut terbuka.

"Apa?" tanyanya setelah beberapa detik kemudian.

BoBoiBoy melirik Ochobot, robot itu nampak shock berat.

"Apa?!" Tanya Fang lagi dengan suara yang agak lebih keras.

"Apanya yang apa. Kau setuju dengan tawaran taruhan dari Probe." Tukas BoBoiBoy. "kau tahu kan kalau aku kalah, kita harus menyerahkan koko Tok Aba dan Ochobot ke Adu Du."

"Lantas aku harus bagaimana? Probe sendiri yang sudah seenaknya merancang rencana ini."

"Ihh…" bocah bertopi oranye itu mengepalkan tangan dengan geram. "Sudah kuduga bakalan begini jadinya. Ini juga salah kau, Fang. Mau saja bekerja sama dengan Probe."

"Eh? Aku yang salah?" Fang menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempol. "Enak saja. Ini salah kau lah."

"Aku?"

"Iyalah. Kau yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Gara-gara lari ke KL, kawan-kawan kita jadi ditangkap. Masih untung ada aku disini yang bisa diandalkan. Kalau tidak—"

"Hei, sudah-sudah," Tok Aba langsung melerai kedua anak lelaki yang hampir bertengkar itu. "jangan diteruskan. Nanti malah bergaduh."

"Hmph." BoBoiBoy dan Fang melipat kedua lengan di dada, saling membelakangi dengan sebal.

Tok Aba memijit-mijit dahinya, bingung dengan sikap kedua bocah itu yang malah jadi tidak akur di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

"Pokoknya sekarang kau ikuti saja lah apa kata Probe."

"Tapi, Atok. Kalau BoBoiBoy kalah bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja lah. Kau pasti menang." Si kakek berkata dengan ringan, tanpa beban.

"Tenang apanya Tok. Aku yang jadi bahan taruhannya." Ochobot ikut menimpali, kepala menunduk lemas. "Habis lah aku kalau BoBoiBoy kalah."

"Kita kan ada orang dalam."

"Tapi Probe itu bukannya bisa diandalkan. Atok liat sendiri keadaannya sekarang. Semaunya saja dia buat taruhan."

Fang menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal dan berjalan menjauhi BoBoiBoy. Jujur saja, ia pun tidak setuju dengan rancangan dari Probe. Tapi mereka bisa apa? Sudah untung robot itu mau bekerja sama membantu untuk menghadapi BoBoiBot. Justru BoBoiBoy tidak punya hak untuk protes. Dia tidak melakukan apapun sejak kemarin ketika Fang dan yang lainnya pergi ke markas kotak untuk menyelamatkan Ochobot.

Langkah Fang terhenti. Bicara tentang rancangan, ia berpikir apakah Probe sudah berhasil menemukan cara buat mereka mengalahkan BoBoiBot.

Baru saja ia memikirkannya, jam tangan digitalnya berbunyi.

Fang menaikkan sebelah alis. Ia tahu siapa yang sedang memanggilnya. Tapi, tumben-tumbennya Probe menggunakan media komunikasi audio visual untuk menghubunginya.

Anak lelaki itu menekan tombol. Hologram si robot tempur ungu muncul di permukaan alrojinya.

"Nah, Probe. Ada apa lagi?" Fang langsung melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Fang. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara menglahkan BoBoiBot."

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

4 jam kemudian.

.

.

BoBoiBoy melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju markas kotak. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kesan serius dan tekad kuat akan pertarungan yang sudah direncanakan ini. Fang dan Ochobot mengiringi langkahnya dari belakang.

Harus menang.

Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran bocah bernuansa oranye itu.

Ia tidak berharap untuk mengalahkan Adu Du untuk selamanya karena memang tidak mungkin membuat alien itu menyerah. Ia hanya berharap bisa menyelamatkan semua teman-temannya dan menghancurkan BoBoiBot, kalau bisa.

Matanya terpejam, mencoba mengingat strategi apa yang akan digunakan. Probe sudah memberitahunya cara tercepat untuk melumpuhkan android peniru itu. Tenang saja, kemenangan sudah ada di depan mata. Tinggal mencari cara untuk meraihnya saja.

Oke, dia sudah memikirkan caranya. Pertandingan ini hanya antara dirinya dan robot replika itu kan. Jadi dia bisa menggunakan kuasa terkuatnya, berpecah menjadi tiga. Tiga lawan satu, sudah tentu dirinya akan menang.

Alunan musik ala koboi mulai terdengar ketika kakinya menginjak halaman markas kotak. Disana, Adu Du sudah menunggunya dengan sebuah seringaian lebar beserta Probe dan BoBoiBot. Hanya si Kambing S8000 dan Computer yang tak terlihat.

Untuk menambah suasana bertambah serius, beberapa burung gagak yang beterbangan diatas saling memekik mengitari area itu, seolah-olah mengawasi dari udara. Probe tampak antusias sekali, mengharapkan akan terjadinya beberapa adegan mendebarkan seperti yang ia lihat di film favoritnya.

.

Adu Du mengambil satu langkah kedepan. BoBoiBoy melakukan hal yang sama.

.

"BoBoiBoy." Ucap si alien tanpa melepas seringainya, menekankan nada pada tiap penggalan kata.

BoBoiBoy menajamkan tatapannya. "Adu Du."

.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling mengunci pandangan satu sama lain.

.

Probe maju ke depan, berdiri di tengah-tengah dua kubu berlainan itu. Berdehem sebentar, ia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah mikrofon kecil dan mulai mengoceh.

"Ehem, baik lah tuan-tuan dan para hadirin sekalian." Ia membuka acara dengan resmi. "Bersama saya, Incik Probe selaku MC sekaligus juri akan memulai membuka sesi pertarungan ini. Bersama saya disini sudah hadir …"

BoBoiBoy menggaruk kepalanya dengan heran. "Sejak kapan Probe jadi pembawa acara, hah?!"

Probe mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "… disebelah kiri saya sudah ada sang penantang. Inilah dia ; BoBoiBoy. Yay! Mari beri tepuk tangan semuanya!"

Krik, krik, krik,

Adu Du, BoBoiBoy maupun semua yang ada disana hanya memandangi robot ungu itu dengan lesu terhadap sikap Probe yang sok seru sendiri.

"Dan di kanan saya, mari arahkan kameranya kesini. Yak Bagus. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk BoBoiBot! Hore..."

Adu Du menghentakkan kaki. "Woi, cepat lah selesaikan pidato kau itu!"

"Uhm, baiklah. Pada hari ini, akan dimulai pertarungan antara BoBoiBoy dan BoBoiBot dengan taruhan masing-masing dari kedua pihak." Ia berhenti sebentar. "Pertama, taruhan dari pihak BoBoiBoy, saya persembahkan ; Bola Kuasa dan Koko Tok Aba! Nah, nah, ayo mari kesini."

Fang melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada Ochobot. Seperti tidak rela untuk menyerahkan robot kuning itu. Ia mengawasi sekitarnya dengan gugup.

"Kau mau bawa bola kuasa itu kesini atau tidak?!" tuntut Adu Du. "Kalau tidak, pertarungan ini batal."

Anak berkacamata itu mendesah pelan, merasa tak punya pilihan lain. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan kearah Probe. Ia tahu, saat ini, robot tempur itu masih di pihak mereka. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun, robot itu masih juga pelayan setia dari pihak musuh. Sempat terbesit di pikiran tentang kemungkinan Probe yang sebenarnya sudah menjebak mereka.

Fang melepaskan Ochobot dari rangkulannya setelah mencapai beberapa centi dari Probe. Tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu dari saku dan meletakkannya di atas tanah. Objek itu memantulkan cahaya matahari sore saat menyentuh tanah.

Sekaleng cokelat bubuk Tok Aba.

Fang kembali ke tempat nya semula.

"Sekarang," lanjut Probe. "Mari kita lihat bersama-sama, taruhan dari pihak BoBoiBot. Saya persembahkan ..."

Adu Du menekan sebuah tombol remote yang ia pegang. Tiga detik kemudian, tanah yang ia injak bergetar sebentar, menghasilkan sebuah retakan sepanjang 3 meter di depan. Retakan itu memisah dan membelah ke samping, memperlihatkan sebuah ruang bawah tanah.

Tombol yang lain di tekan. Kali ini, sesuatu perlahan bergerak ke atas dari dalam lubang itu. Seperti sebuah lift, satu penjara kecil berupa kapsul bewarna hijau transparan dengan tiga orang anak di dalam di angkat ke permukaan.

"Gopal! Ying! Yaya!" panggil BoBoiBoy dengan gembira, lega dengan keadaan mereka yang baik-baik saja.

Ketiga sandera itu menoleh kearah asal suara. Mata ketiganya langsung membulat, mulut mengaga. Takjub dengan apa yang ada di depan mereka.

"Bo … Bo … BoBoiBoy!"

Gopal langsung berlutut, masih takjub. "Wuaahh…" ia mengucek kedua matanya, memastikan orang yang berdiri disana benar-benar apa yang ia harapkan.

Itu benar BoBoiBoy, kan? Teman yang sudah pergi kembali ke kampung halamannya. Pertanyaan bagaimana ia bisa ada di Pulau Rintis tidak terpikir oleh Gopal. Ia hanya terlalu senang kawan baiknya sudah berada disini lagi.

"Hah! Sudah kuduga!" anak keturunan india itu berseru sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di dinding penjaranya dengan heboh. "BoBoiBoy pasti kembali!"

"Kita akan selamat." Yaya merasa sangat tenang sekarang.

"Hihi… rasakan kau, Kepala Kotak." Ying melompat senang.

"Huh! Menyerah saja lah kau, Adu Du. Kau akan kalah."

Adu Du menyilangkan lengannya ke depan. "Belum tentu." Katanya dengan dramatis pada para tawanannya. "BoBoiBoy harus mengalahkan robot aku dulu untuk membebaskan kalian. Kalau kalah, robot kuasa akan jadi milik ku dan kalian semua akan jadi anak buah ku buat selamanya!"

"Eh, Jadi anak buah?! Bukan seperti itu perjanjiannya." Bantah BoBoiBoy. "Sejak kapan aturannya jadi berubah."

"Sejak tiga detik yang lalu. Kenapa?"

"Grr …" bocah pengendali elemen itu mengeram. "Kau ini … seenaknya saja mengganti persetujuan."

"Tak setuju? Oh, silahkan saja. Kau boleh ambil kembali kawan-kawan kau tanpa bertarung kalau mau."

"Hah?! Serius?" BoBoiBoy ragu. "Betul nih?"

"Betul. Tapi …" alien itu tersenyum. Tangan kanannya menekan tombol remote dengan cepat dan secara tiba-tiba, sebuah penjara kecil yang tersembunyi dibawah tanah muncul dan –tanpa peringatan- mengurung Ochobot di dalamnya beserta kaleng cokelat bubuk Tok Aba.

"Eh, apa jadi ni?" robot bola kuning itu mencoba memegang jerujinya, hanya untuk mendapatkan kejutan listrik yang sudah teraliri disekitar penjara itu. "Wuuaahhh!" ia menjerit kesakitan, refleks melepas peganganya pada jeruji besi.

"Bola kuasa ini langsung jadi tawananku."

"Ugh!" BoBoiBoy dapat merasakan kobaran api kecil yang mulai terbentuk di sekitar jarinya. Sial, alien ini masih saja suka bermain kotor.

"BoBoiBoy." Fang memanggilnya dari belakang, setengah berbisik. Ia juga menyadari adanya api yang mulai terbentuk di tangan anak itu. "Tahan emosi."

.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh bertransformasi menjadi BoBoiboy api sekarang. Salah sedikit saja, ia bisa melukai teman-temannya.

.

Perlahan kobaran api itu padam. BoBoiBoy mengatur pernapasannya agar tenang.

.

"Bagaimana?" Adu Du bersuara lagi. "Kau terima atau tidak?"

BoBoiBoy memandangi Ochobot, lalu ketiga temannya, dan terakhir menoleh kebelakang, kearah Fang.

Fang tidak mengatakan apapun, namun tatapannya seperti menyuruhnya untuk menuruti pilihan pertama dari Adu Du.

"Baik lah." Kata BoBoiBoy akhirnya. "Aku terima perjanjian baru tadi."

"Bagus," Adu Du menyeringai. "Probe!" ia memerintah. "Beritahu mereka peraturan pertarungannya."

"Oke, baik Incik Bos." robot itu berdehem lagi. "Sebelum pertarungan dimulai, sudah seharusnya saya memberitahukan beberapa peraturan-peraturan yang harus dipatuhi. Barang siapa yang melanggar, akan langsung di diskualifikasi dan menjadi pihak yang kalah."

Fang memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Semoga saja peraturannya tidak aneh.

"Aturan pertama ; dilarang mendapat bantuan dari pihak kawan."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. Oke, tak masalah dengan peraturan pertama.

"Aturan kedua ; pihak yang nantinya dinyatakan kalah tidak boleh menyerang pihak yang menang."

Masih bukan masalah, pikir BoBoiBoy.

"Dan aturan ketiga adalah ; BoBoiBoy dilarang menggunakan kuasa terkuatnya."

"Hah?!" BoBoiBoy kaget. Itu berarti ia tidak boleh berpecah menjadi tiga?! "Probe!" desisnya.

Probe langsung terburu-buru mendekati BoBoiBoy dan berbisik. "Maaf, BoBoiBoy. Incik bos yang buat peraturan ini. Bukan aku."

"Oi, Probe! Kenapa kau ada disana?!" Adu Du memanggilnya, marah. "Cepat kembali kesini."

"Uh, baik Incik Bos." robot itu kembali ke tengah-tengah. "Baiklah, setelah setuju dengan semua peraturan yang berlaku, dengan ini, pertarungan antara BoBoiBoy dan BoBoiBot ... DIMULAI!" Probe meniup terompet tahun baru yang ia dapat entah darimana.

Teet ..

BoBoiBoy dan BoBoiBot bergerak ke depan, ke tengah-tengan arena dengan pandangan bermusuhan. Mencapai beberapa centi, mereka mengitari satu sama lain dengan terus mengunci tatapan.

"Kau akan kalah, BoBoiBoy." Si android langsung berkomentar dengan suara robotnya.

"Huh? Belum tentu. Aku sudah tahu kelemahan kau." Balas BoboiBoy.

"Kelemahan Aku? Hah! Aku tak ada kelemahan."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum percaya diri. "Kau salah besar. Aku akan buat kau membayar kejahatan yang sudah kau dan Adu Du lakukan."

"Oh, berani juga kau rupanya," robot replica itu tertawa. "Nah, mari lah. Silahkan kau mulai dulu." Ia mempersilahkan BoBoiBoy untuk menyerang duluan.

"Huh, kau meremehkan aku rupanya." bocah bertopi itu tersenyum. "BoBoiBoy Halillintar!" ia berseru, kemudian melompat ke arah musuh. "Pedang Halilintar. Retakan Halilintar! Kyaahh!"

BoBoiBot langsung menganalisis pergerakan lawannya dengan cepat. "BoBoiBot Halilintar. Pedang Halilintar 2.0! Kiyaah!" android itu menggunakan pedang halilintarnya untuk menahan serangan BoBoiBoy.

Adu kekuatan pedang pun diuji. Milik siapa yang paling kuat, tidak ada yang tahu. BoBoiBoy dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong senjatanya ke depan, berusaha menggores badan besi itu dengan mata pedang miliknya.

Si robot tak mau kalah, ia tidak membiarkan pedang miliknya mundur se senti pun mendekati wajahnya.

Lima detik kemudian, kedua pedang yang sama kerasnya itu patah dengan pecahannya beterbangan di udara.

Gopal merasakan jantungnya menjadi deg-deg an. "Aduh, bagaimana nih? Mereka berdua sama kuat."

Si bocah dan si robot sama-sama terdorong kebelakang ketika senjata mereka hancur. BoBoiBoy menggertakkan geliginya dengan marah, merasa robot itu lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

"BoBoiBoy Taufan!" anak itu bertransformasi. "Cakera Udara! Kiayh! Kiyah! Kiyaahhh!" beberapa bumerang tajam terbuat dari angin dilempar ke arah BoBoiBot Halilintar. Dengan lihainya, BoBoiBot menghindari hantaman-hantaman cakera udara itu dengan gerakan kilat. "Tumbukan gerudi Taufan." BoBoiBoy lanjut menyerang sambil terbang dengan hoverboard ke arah si robot, mengarahkan gerudi nya tepat ke arah si musuh.

"BoBoiBot Taufan 2.0!" si robot menghindar ke samping. Serangan BoBoiBoy melewatinya dengan sia-sia. "Bola taufan, 2.0!" bola angin seukuran bola tenis yang terbentuk di tangan robotnya itu menghantam BoBoiBoy tepat di dada, membuat si korban terlempar ke belakang sambil berputar-putar.

Sulit dipercaya. Tapi BoBoiBot baru saja menggunakan teknik penyerangan yang mirip digunakan Taufan saat bertarung dengan Halilintar dulu.

Tubuh kecilnya jatuh diantara tumpukan-tumpukan mobil rongsokan yang ada di area itu.

"Ha,ha,ha. Sakit, ya?" Ejek BoBoiBot. Ia tidak dapat melihat BoBoiBoy karena terhalang oleh banyaknya tumpukan besi rongsokan yang sudah menggunung di sana.

Fang mengawasi dengan khawatir. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari BoBoiBoy. Jangan-jangan anak itu mengalami patah tulang sehingga tidak bisa bangkit lagi.

"Tanah Jerakah!"

"Hah?!" si robot musuh belum mempersiapkan dirinya untuk serangan mendadak. Badannya segera terlempar ke atas, mendapatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari tanah yang tiba-tiba meninggi.

BoBoiBoy, sekarang dengan wujud Gempa, memukul permukaan tanah menggunakan tangan tanah dan siap mengeluarkan jurus yang lain. "Bukaan Tanah!"

Sebuah lubang besar langsung terbentuk, menelan BoBoiBot yang jatuh ke dalam.

Belum cukup sampai disana, BoBoiBoy mengisi lubang itu dengan tanah ... dengan robot replika yang masih terperangkap di dalam. "Tutupan Tanah!" Lubang itu segera menutup kembali.

"Wuaah! Keren!" Probe tambah antusias menyaksikan BoBoiBot yang terkubur di lubang itu.

Belum sampai pada detik ketiga, robot yang tadinya terkubur itu tiba-tiba melompat keluar dengan wujud BoBoiBot Gempa, mendesak tanah yang menimbunnya bersama dengan makhluk raksasa. "Golem Tanah 2.0! Kiyaah!" mengikuti gerakan masternya, si golem mengarahkan tinjuan super kuatnya ke BoBoiBoy.

"Awas BoBoiBoy!" Teriak teman-temannya.

Terlambat. Tinjuan itu sudah mendarat di perutnya sebelum BoBoiBoy sempat menghindar. Punggungnya menghantam tanah dengan keras. Anak itu meringis menahan rasa sakit luar biasa pada tubuhnya.

"BoBoiBoy!" Fang berlari ke arah nya.

"Tidak. Jangan kesini." BoBoiBoy mengingatkannya.

Fang berhenti, ingat dengan aturan pertama dari pertarungan ini. Tangan kanannya terkepal membentuk sebuah tinjuan tertahan. Ia benci ketika menjadi orang tak berguna, yang tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa ia lakukan.

BoBoiBoy bangkit perlahan. Pandangannya sudah agak kabur. Ia akui robot itu memang kuat. Tapi satu hal yang ia sadari ; BoBoiBot sejak tadi hanya mengikuti gerakannya saja. Jika ia bertukar menjadi Halilintar, maka robot itu akan memilih bentuk wujud yang sama. Ini sama saja dengan mencoba mengalahkan diri sendiri sementara kau berpikir bahwa dirimu tak dapat dikalahkan.

"Kau menyerah, BoBoiBoy?" si robot menggodanya. "Kau sudah tak ada tenaga lagi buat melawan aku."

"Menyerah?! Huh! Belum." Ia meninju tanah lagi. "Cengkraman Tanah!"

Tumpukan tanah segera muncul dan menjepit BoBoiBot. BoBoiBoy tahu sangat mudah bagi robot itu untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratannya karena si robot itu sendiri pun sedang dalam wujud pengendali tanah. Sia-sia, memang. Tapi ia tidak bisa memikirkan teknik lain yang lebih berguna.

"Kau kira kau bisa menahan aku dengan ini?" BoBoiBot tertawa. "Kiyah!" dengan mudah, ia meninju tanah yang menjepitnya dan melepaskan diri dengan sukses. "Sepertinya kau sudah kehabisan akal buat kalahkan aku."

BoBoiBoy menjadi geram.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana cara mengalahkan robot itu? Padahal Probe sudah memberitahunya untuk menyerang dan merusak topi BoBoiBot untuk mengeluarkan semua sampel kuasanya. Tapi, robot itu sulit sekali bahkan untuk disentuh sekalipun.

"Tanah Pelindung!" Seru BoBoiBoy.

"Huh?"

Sontak semua heran. Tanah Pelindung? Yang benar saja. Apa yang sedang di pikirkan anak itu?

"Kau mau bersembunyi rupanya." tunjuk BoBoiBot pada bongkahan tanah keras yang menutupi BoBoiBoy. "Cih, dasar penakut." dan lanjut menyerang. "Tumbukan Giga 2.0!" Golem milik BoBoiBot mengangkat tangan raksasa batu nya dan menghancurkan tanah pelindung BoBoiBoy, menghasilkan suara dentuman kuat dan serpihan-serpihan batu serta debu yang beterbangan disekitar mereka.

Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal memejamkan mata.

Flash!

Sebuah kilauan cahaya muncul tepat ketika tanah pelindung itu hancur, membutakan semua pandangan mata orang yang ada disana.

"Kilauan Kilat!"

BoBoiBoy meloncat tinggi ke atas dengan wujud Halilintar lagi. Kilauan cahaya merah menyala menyelubungi dirinya. Ia langsung memanfaatkan kelengahan BoBoiBot yang sedang mengalami kebutaan sesaat dengan cara melempar lima bola kilat secara bertubi-tubi ke arahnya. Si robot peniru yang tidak dapat melihat apapun mendapat kejutan sengatan listrik besar disekujur tubuhnya.

"Tidak!" Jerit Adu Du. Disampingnya, Probe bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

Tanpa memberi BoBoiBot kesempatan untuk pulih, BoBoiBoy mengeluarkan pedang halilintar dan melemparkannya ke langit. "Hujan Halilintar!"

Langit menjadi gelap. Awan-awan tebal mulai berakumulasi, menghalangi cahaya matahari. Suara guruh terdengar, dilanjutkan dengan turunnya ribuan halilintar yang menghujani bumi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, teknik itu menunjukkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. BoBoiBot Gempa yang belum siap untuk berdiri harus menerima ribuan tusukan pedang halilintar yang melukai tubuh besinya.

BoboiBoy tertawa penuh kemengangan. "Hahaha ... habis lah kau kali ini."

Ochobot berdecak kagum. "Hebat."

"Terbaik kau, BoBoiBoy!" Gopal mengancungkan jempol dengan bangga.

Perlahan, kedua tangan robot yang diselubungi sarung tangan tanah itu bergerak. Ia masih dalam wujud BoBoiBot Gempa sekarang dan itu artinya, ia bisa membuat pertahanan untuk dirinya.

"Tanah Pelindung. 2.0!"

BoBoiBoy tersenyum simpul. Robot itu sedang berlindung dan tidak akan mampu mengontrol pergerakan golem tanahnya hingga ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

BoBoiBot tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar tanah pelindungnya. Setelah yakin bahwa hujan halilintar sudah berhenti, robot itu menghancurkan dinding sekitarnya, bersiap untuk melanjutkan pertarungan yang belum selesai. Tapi ia terkejut ketika melihat Golem tanah miliknya sudah hancur menjadi pecahan-pecahan batu biasa di bawah kaki Golem tanah milik BoBoiBoy yang sekarang sudah kembali ke wujud Gempa.

BoBoiBoy memanfaatkan kesempatan dari BoBoiBot yang masih terkejut itu untuk mengirim serangan lagi. Ia melayangkan sebuah tinjuan, yang kemudian diikuti oleh gerakan si Golem. Sambil terus memusatkan perhatiannya pada kepala BoBoiBot, BoBoiBoy menghantam kepala besi itu dengan pukulan penghancur.

"Tumbukan Pemenyek!"

DUM!

Pukulan itu berhasil mengenai targetnya. Fang berani bersumpah ia melihat retakan serta beberepa kabel yang terekspos di kepala robot itu sesaat ketika si Golem tanah menghantam tinjuannya.

"Hore!" Gopal, Ying dan Yaya bersorak. "Kita menang."

Probe menari-nari. "Wuhuu ... gila cool."

Sekarang, Adu Du yang langsung shock, hampir tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. "Tak ... Tak mungkin."

"He,he,he." BoBoiBoy tersenyum puas.

.

Tubuh si robot bergerak.

.

"Apa?!"

.

Kepalanya naik, memperlihatkan sebagian kepalanya yang hancur. Empat tabung kecil berisi sampel kuasa BoBoiBoy keluar dan jatuh dari sana.

"Wuah, kuat nya robot itu," komentar Gopal, sedikit kagum. "Kepala sudah hancur tapi masih bisa bergerak?"

BoBoiBoy mundur perlahan. Kepala robot itu mengeluarkan percikan api dari kabel-kabel yang mulai putus. Langkahnya terseok-seok memburu BoBoiBoy seperti seorang zombie. Wujud nya kembali menjadi normal setelah semua kuasa nya lenyap. Untuk saat ini, android itu tak lebih dari sekadar robot mainan canggih yang rusak. Satu tusukan keris petir mungkin sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mematikannya.

Tapi BoBoiBoy tidak melakukannya. Merasa dirinya terlalu baik untuk memusnahkan robot yang sudah lumpuh itu.

BoBoiBot ambruk ke tanah, tidak mampu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

BoBoiBoy berubah menjadi normal, senyuman muncul lagi di bibirnya. "Kau sudah kalah, Adu Du. Sekarang, bebaskan semua teman-teman aku."

Si alien hijau menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan, badannya gemetar dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Namun perlahan, ketakutannya hilang digantikan dengan seringaian jahat yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya. "Kalau tidak apa?" tantangnya.

"Oh, tidak sadar diri rupanya."

"Huh. Kau yang tidak sadar diri." Alien itu menunjuk ke belakang BoBoiBoy. "BoBoiBot. Tembak!"

"Eh?"

BoBoiboy menoleh kebelakang. Matanya langsung membesar melihat BoBoiBot, dengan kepala yang masih hancur, berdiri kokoh sambil menempelkan meriam tangan nya ke wajah BoBoiBoy.

Bagaimana bisa? Pikir BoBoiBoy dengan tak percaya. Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah mati?

Si robot tersenyum licik, menekan arm canon lebih keras ke kening si anak. "Habis kau kali ini."

BOOM ...

Tembakan plasma besar dilepaskan dari meriam itu.

BoBoiBoy merasakan tubuhnya mengalami rasa sakit dan panas yang luar biasa. Ia menjerit kesakitan.

Pandangannya kembali kabur. Samar-sama, ia mendengar suara teman-temannya memanggil namanya dengan panik dari kejauhan.

Tubuhnya lemas. Pikirannya melayang. Ia tidak bisa melihat maupun mendengar apapun lagi. Semuanya sudah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

**TBC **

* * *

Author's Note : Nah, bagi yang sudah membaca A/N di awal, mohon dimengerti kenapa saya tidak mengeluarkan BoBoiBoy Air di fic ini untuk mengalahkan BoBoiBot.

Apakah BoBoiBoy mati terkena tembakan meriam? Nantikan di update berikutnya yang saya tak yakin kapan bisa di post. Oh, tapi saya rasa readers sudah bisa menebak, yah.


	8. Chapter 8 : Bye, BoBoiBoy

Author's Note : Akhirnya ... final chapter is here, everybody! *cium keyboard*.

Ini adalah chapter dengan word terpanjang. Sebenarnya sih sempat kepikiran untuk dibagi jadi dua bagian lagi, tapi nggak jadi deh :p Semoga saja para readers tidak bosan untuk membaca chapter terakhir ini yah ;)

Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview serta memberi support terhadap fanfic ini.

* * *

.

.

.

**Perpisahan yang Pahit**

**Chapter 8 : Bye, BoBoiBoy**

**Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy belongs to monsta studio**

**Warnings : some typos, ooc, eyd belum sempurna, dialog bahasa indonesia campur sedikit melayu**

**Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy mengerang pelan. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangan ke kepala, memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit dan merasakan sesuatu terbuat dari kain kasa membalut sekeliling keningnya.

Perlahan, anak itu membuka mata. Penglihatannya agak rabun, namun dengan beberapa kali kedipan, ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang dicat putih bersih.

"Di … dimana aku." Ia mendesah pelan. Seingatnya, langit-langit kamarnya tidak bewarna putih.

Ia memindahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sebuah sofa besar dengan satu meja kecil ditempatkan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Televisi layar datar diletakkan tak jauh dari sana. Kemudian di sudut ruangan, sebuah meja bundar besar dengan banyak parsel buah dan hadiah yang dibungkus kertas kado menumpuk, tersusun rapi beserta sebuket bunga mawar dan kartu ucapan dengan tulisan 'Semoga cepat sembuh'.

Sementara dirinya sendiri, ia terbaring di sebuah kasur ukuran king _size_ dalam keadaan diinfus dengan sebuah selang dihubungkan ke kedua lubang hidung. Jaket orangenya sudah berganti menjadi pakaian hijau longgar khusus untuk pasien dengan selimut tipis bewarna senada menutupi tubuh hingga dada. Topi dinosaurus yang biasa menghiasi rambutnya sudah tidak lagi bertengger di kepala. Entah siapa yang melepasnya.

Ini kamar VIP, ya? batinnya.

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan kening, berpikir bagaimana ia bisa sampai dirawat rumah sakit. Bukankah ia tadi sedang bertarung dengan BoBoiBot? Siapa yang menang? Apakah hasilnya seri? Atau … apakah robot itu mati?

Cklek,

Pintu terbuka. BoBoiBoy tersenyum ketika melihat kakeknya datang. "Atok." Ia menyapa dengan senang.

Tok Aba masuk ke dalam kamar pasien setelah menutup pintu dengan wajah lelah. Namun, setelah melihat cucunya yang siuman, secercah sinar kebahagiaan mulai melumuri wajah keriputnya. "Wah, BoBoiBoy. Kau sudah sadar rupanya." Kata si kakek dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Ia berjalan mendekati kasur cucunya dan duduk di atas kursi yang terdapat di samping kasur tersebut. "Bagaimana keadaan kau?" Tanya sambil mengusap rambut si bocah.

"Agak pusing sedikit. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, menunjukkan pada si kakek bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Oh, syukurlah. Sudah tiga hari kau koma."

"Koma selama tiga hari?!" anak itu menaikkan alisnya, kaget. "Kok bisa?"

"Entah lah." Si kakek mengangkat bahu. "Atok tak tahu pasti ceritanya. Kau tanya saja lah dengan kawan-kawan kau nanti."

"Hmph." Tiba-tiba, anak itu teringat sesuatu. "Eh, kalau Atok ada disini, siapa yang jaga kedai? Ochobot kan tidak boleh ditinggal sendirian lama-lama."

"Eh? Sempat-sempatnya kau tanya tentang kedai." Tok Aba tertawa kecil, mencubit pipi cucunya dengan lembut. "Tenang sajalah. Atok sudah tutup kedai sementara sampai kau sembuh. Nanti pas kau sudah sehat, Atok buka lagi lah kedai nya."

"Oh … " BoBoiBoy mengangguk, sedikit menyesal karena kakeknya rela menutup kedai demi menjaga dirinya. Hah, dirinya memang merepotkan. "Itu semua dari siapa?" tangannya menunjuk pada hadiah-hadiah dan beberapa parsel makanan yang diletakkan di atas meja bundar besar.

"Dari siapa lagi. Dari kawan-kawan kau lah."

"Kok banyak sekali? Bukannya kawan-kawan BoBoiBoy cuma ada 4?"

"Hei, kau pikir kawan kau Cuma sedikit?" tangannya menunjuk hadiah-hadiah itu satu per satu. "Kado yang warna biru itu dari Papa Zola. Kalau yang warna kuning itu dari Pakcik Kumar. Buah-buahan itu dari Cik Yah …"

BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum mendengar nama-nama itu disebutkan. Ternyata, masih banyak yang menaruh perhatian pada dirinya walaupun mereka tahu BoBoiBoy adalah penyebab kebakaran akhir-akhir ini. Tapi … bisa jadi hadiah itu juga merupakan semacam ucapan terimakasih karena dirinya sudah menyelamatkan Ying, Yaya dan Gopal.

"… boneka teddy bear itu dari Ying," Tok Aba masih melanjutkan. "Kue cokelat yang itu dari Gopal. Sekeranjang biscuit itu dari Yaya." Disini, BoBoiBoy sempat bergidik memandang biscuit sebanyak itu. Semoga saja Yaya tidak akan memaksa dirinya untuk menghabiskan semua biscuit yang sudah sengaja dibuat untuknya. "Dan bunga mawar cantik itu hadiah khusus dari Fang."

Humph,

BoBoiBoy menutup mulutnya, berusaha mencegah sebuah teriakan keluar dari sana. Ia merasakan pipinya memerah karena malu.

Fang memberinya bunga mawar ? Dasar. Apa anak itu bermaksud untuk mempermalukannya lagi?

Pintu kamar itu diketuk. "Assalamualaikum." Dan dibuka dari luar.

"Waalaikum salam." Tok Aba dan BoBoiBoy membalas salam itu.

Senyum Boboiboy bertambah lebar saat melihat empat tamu baru yang membesuknya. Masing-masing masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, jadi kemungkinan besar mereka langsung menuju ke rumah sakit sepulang sekolah tadi.

"Hai semuanya."

"Hah!" Gopal langsung histeris, ia mengucek matanya. "BoBoiBoy … BoBoiBoy sudah sadar!"

"BoBoiBoy!" keempat sahabatnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagia. Mereka berlari berebutan menghampiri teman yang baru saja melewati masa kritisnya.

"BoBoiBoy sudah bangun … BoBoiBoy sudah bangun!" Si anak bertubuh gendut itu melompat-lompat kegirangan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari keluar kamar sambil memberitahukan kesemua orang tentang kesembuhan temannya seandainya saja ia tidak punya rasa malu.

"Ssstt … Gopal!" desis Tok Aba. "Tenang sedikit lah di rumah sakit."

"Hehehe … " yang ditegur hanya terkekeh. "Tak apa lah, Atok. Namanya juga lagi senang."

BoBoiBoy ikut tertawa.

"Kapan kau sadar?" Yaya bertanya, jemarinya menyentuh tepi kasur.

"Baru saja." Ia memandangi wajah teman-temannya satu per satu, yang sedang tersenyum balik padanya, sampai ia menyadari ada satu orang yang hilang. "Mana Ochobot?" tanyanya. "Dia tidak bersama kalian, ya?"

"Oh, dia sedang bersama orang tua kau." Jelas Tok Aba.

"Eh, ibu sama ayah ada disini, Tok?!" BoBoiBoy nampak tak percaya.

"Ho'oh. Sekarang mereka lagi pergi keluar buat belanja. Nanti sore mungkin selesai."

"Oh …" BoBoiBoy menyandarkan punggungnya pada _backrest_ kasur, membayangkan bagaimana Ochobot menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orang tuanya selama ia tidak sadarkan diri. Yah … Ochobot kan cukup lucu dan imut, mungkin saja kedua orang tuanya langsung menyukai robot itu.

Tok Aba bangkit dari kursinya. "Nah, BoBoiBoy, Atok pergi sholat dulu ya. Kalian semua," ia menoleh pada teman-teman cucunya. "jaga BoBoiBoy sebentar."

"Hehehe … beres, Tok." Ying berpose hormat.

Suasana menjadi sunyi sebentar setelah Tok Aba pergi.

"Jadi …" BoBoiBoy mulai bersuara. "Bagaimana pertarungannya?"

"Ya ampun, BoBoiBoy," Yaya terdengar marah. "Kau kan baru sadar. Masa langsung nanya hal itu?"

"Ya loh." Ying ikut menasehati sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang. "Nanti kalau kau jadi kepikiran terus jadi sakit lagi bagaimana?"

"Nih," si gadis berhijab pink mengambil sekeping biscuit dari keranjang yang diletakkan di atas meja dan menawarkannya ke BoBoiBoy. "Makan lah dulu biscuit aku. Kau belum makan apapun selama tiga hari ini kan?"

"Ehm … " BoBoiBoy menatap ngeri terhadap biscuit yang ditawarkan itu. Gawat! Bagaimana ia bisa kabur dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Untung saja Gopal cepat bertindak.

"Ish, apalah kau ni, Yaya." Bisiknya sambil merebut biscuit itu dari tangan Yaya. "Dia itu baru sembuh. Mana boleh makan yang keras-keras."

"Nah, betul tu." BoBoiBoy langsung menyetujui tanpa ragu, merasa berterimakasih dengan aksi cepat Gopal.

"Alaahh…" seperti biasa, gadis bernuansa pink itu langsung memasang wajah kecewa ketika biskuitnya ditolak.

"Nah terus," BoBoiBoy kembali ke topic awal. "Kenapa aku bisa selamat?"

"Maksud kau selamat dari tembakan BoBoiBot?" Gopal balik bertanya sambil mengunyah kue cokelat.

BoBoiBoy hanya mengangguk.

"Hmm … kami sebenarnya langsung ikut pingsan waktu lihat kau ditembak." Jawab Gopal, sedikit bimbang, ia melirik Fang. "Tanya saja dengan dia. Soalnya dia yang pertama kali bawa kau ke rumah sakit."

BoBoiBoy menatap Fang, anak yang dari tadi diam saja, dengan pandangan bertanya.

Fang, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, hanya membisu sambil membuang muka.

"Fang?" panggil BoBoiBoy dengan hati-hati.

Anak yang dipanggil menatap balik kearah BoBoiBoy, kemudian kearah teman-temannya yang tampak ragu. Ia mendegus pelan. "Aku sudah lupa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Huh?" BoBoiBoy memiringkan kepala, bingung. Bercanda, kan. Jangan-jangan dia Cuma berbohong. "Kok bisa tidak ingat? Bukannya kau yang bawa aku kesini?"

"Ho'oh," Gopal ikut menimpali. "Kau juga kan yang panggil orang tua kami buat datang ke markas kotak. Mana bisa tidak ingat dengan kejadian itu."

"Kan sudah kubilang aku lupa!" Fang berbohong lagi, setengah berteriak.

Diam-diam, BoboiBoy mengamati raut wajah anak lelaki keturunan Chinese itu dalam-dalam. Anak berambut ungu itu menggigit bibirnya, seolah-olah sedang menyembunyikan rasa kesedihan atau semacamnya.

"Sesudah kalian semua pingsan, Adu Du menembakku dengan sebuah pistol," lanjut Fang. Nadanya terdengar sedikit meragukan. "Mungkin … mungkin itu senjata penghilang ingatan. Pas aku sadar, tak tahunya dia sudah menghilang. Bahkan pintu markas nya saja terkunci tidak bisa dibuka."

Keempat pasang mata itu menatapnya dengan curiga. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa Fang mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Dan ternyata Fang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu. "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?! Kalau kalian tidak percaya ya sudah. Tanya saja sendiri dengan Adu Du. Itu pun kalau kalian bisa menemuinya."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Adu Du?" BoBoiBoy meminta penjelasan.

"Lho, memangnya kau tidak tahu bahwa Adu Du sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi sekarang?" Gopal balik bertanya.

"Mana aku tahu. Aku saja baru siuman hari ini."

"Adu Du dan BoBoiBot sudah menghilang dari public sejak pertarungan itu," jelas Yaya.

"Ho'oh. Tak ada satupun yang tahu dimana keberadaan mereka." Tambah Gopal dengan mimic muka serius dan gaya dramatis. "Dan menurut isu yang beredar, Adu Du sudah mati dibunuh oleh Probe karena dirinya merasa di sia-sia kan oleh majikannya."

Ying menyikut Gopal. "Sembarang saja kau buat gossip."

BoBoiBoy hanya memutar matanya dengan malas. Sepertinya, kejadian yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi sejak pertarungan itu akan tetap menjadi misteri buat nya dan teman-temannya. Tapi, biarlah. Toh, semuanya kelihatan baik-baik saja sejauh ini. Mungkin saja alien itu sudah memperbaiki kapal angkasanya yang rusak dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke planet asalnya.

"Oh, ya. BoBoiBoy. Terimakasih ya, karena sudah menyelamatkan kami." Ucap Yaya tanpa melepas senyum nya.

BoBoiboy tertawa malu. "Hehe …"

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau lucu juga ya kalau topinya dilepas." Komentar Gopal _gak nyambung_ sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Mirip rambut Fang, tapi kau tidak ada jambul aneh nya."

Fang melotot. "Jambul apa?! Kau ngejek, ya?!"

"Erm," Gopal melangkah kebelakang, takut kalau-kalau anak itu tersinggung besar. Terkadang Fang memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, apalagi dalam kondisi tidak mood. "Tidak kok. Lupakan saja lah."

BoBoiBoy merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan yang tidak di infuse. Ini memang pertamakalinya ia tampil di depan sahabat-sahabatnya tanpa topi. "Kalian tahu tidak," katanya kemudian. "Kayaknya aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini lagi deh."

Semua kawannya tersentak, lebih-lebih Gopal hingga tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kue nya ke lantai. Si anak keturunan india itu langsung memeluk tubuh BoBoiBoy yang dua kali lebih kurus darinya itu. "Woohoo … tidak bohong, kan? Serius kan?!"

"Benar kok. Aku … aku mau tetap tinggal bersama kalian lagi. Walaupun …"

"Walaupun?" Tanya Yaya.

"Walaupun nanti aku masih dikucilkan disini, tapi … kalian kan pasti tetap akan ada disisiku."

Mata Yaya berbinar-binar. "Aw … itu manis sekali."

Fang memutar mata. _Manis darimana nya? Biasa saja tuh kata-katanya. _

Gopal mengusap air mata, kagum dengan perkataan temannya. "Ayo semuanya. Berpelukaaann!" serunya.

"Eh, eh?" BoBoiBoy yang belum siap tidak bisa menghentikan mereka yang langsung memeluknya secara serempak, sehingga dirinya merasa sesak.

"Fang. Kau tidak ikut bergabung?" Tanya Ying, masih memeluk BoBoiBoy.

"Cih. Aku tidak mau." Anak berkacamata sombong itu menolak. "kayak anak kecil saja."

"Alaah … coba sajalah." Gopal menarik tangan Fang, memaksanya ikut bergabung dalam _group hug_ itu.

Awalnya, Fang masih keberatan dan ingin memberontak. Namun detik demi detik, ia ikut merasakan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan dengan berada diantara teman-temannya.

'Selamat datang kembali, BoBoiBoy.'

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Flashback,

_DUAARR …_

_Suara ledakan. Tembakan plasma yang panas itu langsung menghantam tubuh si bocah yang tanpa perlindungan itu tanpa ampun._

"_BoBoiBoy!"_

_Ying, Yaya dan Gopal langsung menjerit menyaksikan tubuh teman mereka terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang. Sebagian besar bajunya telah gosong dan wajahnya menghitam._

_BoBoiBot, si pelaku penembakan, masih terus mengarahkan arm canon nya kearah lawan yang tak bergerak. Ia mengisi daya, bersiap untuk melepaskan tembakan kedua._

_DUAARR …_

_Yaya dan Ying merasakan kaki mereka bergetar dengan nafas yang serasa sesak. Terlalu shock dengan pemandangan itu, mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan pingsan. _

_Tetapi rupanya, pemandangan itu pun juga cukup mengerikan untuk anak lelaki berukuran gendut. Memang sejak dulu Gopal dikenal sebagai orang paling penakut di Pulau Rintis. Namun, baru kali ini rasa takut yang melebihi ambang batas itu membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran sehingga terpaksa mengikuti jejak yang sama seperti dua teman perempuannya._

_Fang merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Ia ambruk dengan keadaan berlutut di atas tanah. Mulutnya terbuka lebar namun tak ada satu suara pun yang keluar. Kedua telapak tangan serta bibirnya bergetar hebat._

_Seakan belum puas sampai korbannya benar-benar mati, BoBoiBot kembali mengisi daya senjatanya lebih lama agar bisa menghasilkan ledakan ketiga yang lebih kuat._

"_He … Hentikan!"_

_Secara tak terduga, Probe berseru dan melayang ke depan BoBoiBoy, melindungi anak itu dari ancaman si android penghancur._

"_BoBoiBot, kau sudah dinyatakan kalah." Ia mengumumkan. "Pihak yang dinyatakan kalah tidak boleh menyerang pihak yang menang."_

_BoBoiBot mengabaikan pernyataan itu. "Musuh harus dimusnahkan." Katanya dengan suara datar, masih mengisi daya._

"_Probe. Menjauh dari sana!" perintah Adu Du. _

_Kekhawatiran dan ketakutan tampak jelas di wajah hijau nya. Ia tahu betul apa yang sedang terjadi. Hantaman dari Golem tanah BoBoiBoy telah merusak sebagian besar memory yang tersimpan di kepala BoBoiBot. Saat ini, kondisi BoBoiBot mirip dengan Probe ketika robot tempur ungu itu baru selesai diperbaiki. Ia masih mengenal Adu Du sebagai tuan nya namun mengabaikan segala arahan yang diberikan padanya. Satu-satunya perintah yang ia ingat adalah menghabisi BoBoiBoy dan robot itu tidak akan berhenti sampai lawannya benar-benar mati._

_Probe tidak bergeming, masih tetap berdiri diantara BoBoiBoy dan BoBoiBot._

_DUAARR …_

_Ledakan ketiga dilepaskan._

"_Probe! Mega Probe!" si robot ungu berseru._

_Tubuhnya yang mirip ufo itu bersinar sebelum akhirnya berganti menjadi robot tempur berukuran raksasa, lengkap dengan senjata-senjata canggih di badan. Dengan cepat, Probe menembakkan puluhan peluru kearah arm canon robot yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil darinya._

"_Tidak…!" teriak Adu Du. Entah ia khawatir pada siapa karena kedua robot itu adalah sama-sama anak buahnya. _

_BoBoiBot terbang ke atas dengan roket yang terpasang di sepatunya sebelum puluhan peluru itu menyentuh dirinya. Saat mencapai kepala Probe, android itu langsung melepaskan dua tembakan arm canon secara bersamaan kearah mata lawannya._

"_Be … berhenti!" Adu Du tak habis pikir mengapa tiba-tiba Probe mau melindungi nyawa BoBoiBoy yang sudah jelas adalah musuh tuannya._

_Kedua mata Probe retak terkena tembakan sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat pergerakan BoBoiBot. BoBoiBot langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan melepaskan lebih banyak tembakan plasma kearah robot tempur yang sedang buta itu._

"_Berhenti kataku!"_

_Tanpa peringatan, Adu Du mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berukuran besar dan menembakkannya tepat kearah leher BoBoiBot. Sebagai penciptanya, tentu saja Adu Du tahu dimana titik kelemahan yang bisa langsung melumpuhkan BoBoiBot._

_Baik si robot tempur maupun si android mendapati diri mereka masing-masing jatuh ke tanah. Tubuh Probe kembali ke bentuk semula menjadi bentuk piring terbang dengan bagian kiri badannya penyok. Layaknya manusia yang tengah sekarat, ia terbatuk sebentar. Namun itu cukup memberi Adu Du petunjuk akan adanya kerusakan cukup fatal pada Probe, meskipun tahap kerusakannya tidak separah saat ia melawan robot PETAI dulu. Tapi tetap saja, robot itu butuh perbaikan dengan segera._

_Tapi, BoBoiBot lah yang mengalami kerusakan cukup parah. Selain dengan sebagian kepala yang hancur serta kuasa elemen yang lenyap, Artificial Intelegence nya pun sudah tidak bisa digunakan sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula dengan opportunity yang amat sedikit._

_Fang, dengan kaki yang masih lemas, terpaksa merangkak mendekati tubuh si pengendali elemen. Melihat keadaannya yang amat menyedihkan hampir membuatnya menangis. Ia menempelkan telinga kirinya ke dada BoBoiBoy. Dan dengan lega mengetahui bahwa jantung anak itu masih berdetak walaupun terdengar lemah._

_Adu Du berlari mendekati kedua robotnya. Fang dengan cepat mengambil remote yang ditinggal alien itu dan membuka kunci pintu penjara teman-temannya._

"_Probe." Panggil Adu Du pada robotnya. "Kau tak apa-apa?"_

_Probe tidak merespon. Adu Du mencium aroma hangus dan kepulan asap panas keluar dari tubuh si robot tempur yang rusak. Dengan cepat, ia membuka tutup kepala Probe dan dengan lega mendapati hanya ada beberapa kabel saja yang terbakar._

_Hening sejenak. Fang sibuk mengurusi BoBoiBoy sementara Adu Du dengan anak buah robotnya._

"_Ini semua salah kau, Adu Du!" Fang memecah kesunyian dengan sebuah bentakan. "Lihat bagaimana jadinya akibat ulah kau!"_

_Si alien hijau itu hanya sibuk memeriksa kondisi dua anak buahnya._

"_Oi, Adu Du!"_

_Adu Du terlihat mengelap peluh di keningnya. Kedua tangan hijau kecilnya dengan cekatan mengutak-atik beberapa kabel dan tombol di dalam badan Probe, masih dengan wajah penuh kecemasan._

_Ia mendesah napas dengan lega setelah selesai menyambungkan kembali beberapa komponen ke tempatnya semula. "Tenang, Probe. Aku pasti bisa memperbaiki kau seperti semula. Adaaww –"_

_Sebuah kerikil kecil mendarat dengan sukses di kepala kotaknya, meninggalkan jejak sebuah benjolan kecil di bagian kiri kepala kubusnya._

"_Hoi! Apa-apaan sih?!" ia menoleh kearah Fang sambil berteriak._

"_Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Fang teriak balik. "Cepat kau selamatkan nyawa BoBoiboy sekarang juga atau … atau aku serang kau dengan cakaran harimau!" Fang yakin ancamannya pasti akan berhasil dalam kondisi dimana lawannya kali ini sama sekali tidak memiliki perlindungan apapun. Maksudnya, kedua anak buah alien itu sedang rusak, kan. Dan dia sendiri tak bersenjata._

"_Baik lah … baik lah." Kata Adu Du setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Memang dia bukan seorang dokter bedah, namun sebagai alien yang jenius, setidaknya ia tahu beberapa hal tentang ilmu kedokteran, termasuk mengenai pertolongan pertama pada orang yang nyaris mati. "Aku bisa menyelamatkan BoBoiBoy, tapi dengan satu syarat."_

"_Syaratnya?"_

"_Aku butuh bola kuasa dan koko Tok Aba."_

"_Apa?! Kau pikir aku mau menyerahkan Ochobot begitu saja?! Kau sudah kalah, Adu Du!"_

"_Aku Cuma butuh energy nya saja untuk di transfer ke Probe." Jelas Adu Du, setengah berteriak. "Core nya sudah melemah. Energi dari Ochobot mungkin cocok kalau di transfer ke Probe."_

_Fang menatap kearah Ochobot. Bola kuasa kuning itu sedang pingsan di tempatnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka pun berhutang dengan Probe. Tanpa bantuan dan informasi dari robot tempur itu, mungkin belum tentu mereka menemukan cara untuk membebaskan teman-teman yang sedang ditawan._

"_Baik lah." Fang setuju. "Tapi ini Cuma untuk Probe. Awas saja kalau kau menggunakan Ochobot untuk hal-hal yang –"_

"_Bla, bla, bla, terserah apa kata kau." Adu Du memotong kaliman Fang dengan malas. Bagaimana bisa dia focus untuk berbuat jahat seperti itu sementara kedua anak buahnya sedang dalam kondisi 'sekarat'. "Cepat bawa BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot ke markas kotak."_

_Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Fang mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengangkat tubuh BoBoiBoy ke punggung dan menggendongnya ke dalam markas kotak dengan tangan kiri memeluk Ochobot. Ia cukup beruntung karena tubuh si pemilik kuasa elemen itu tidak terlalu berat. _

End of flashback

Fang mengingat kejadian itu dengan sedih. Adu Du memang sudah menepati janjinya dengan memberikan pertolongan pertama menggunakan peralatan teknologi tercanggihnya, yang langsung ia pesan dari BaGo Go secara online seharga 90 juta 90 sen, untuk menstabilkan kondisi BoBoiBoy. Dan sebagai gantinya, Fang harus merelakan beberapa volt energy Ochobot dan energy dari koko Tok Aba untuk di transfer ke _core_ Probe yang sudah meredup.

Adu Du memintanya untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada siapa pun. Dan Fang pun tidak keberatan untuk menyanggupinya. Lagipula, tak ada untungnya menceritakan hal itu pada orang lain.

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan sampai sekarang, ia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan nasib Probe maupun BoBoiBot. Bukan karena sok perhatian. Fang hanya merasa ikut menyesal dengan keadaan Probe yang rusak karena melindungi BoBoiBoy sementara dirinya waktu itu hanya jadi penonton.

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu, dan hari yang dinantikan BoBoiBoy pun tiba. Yaitu hari dimana dokter mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sembuh total dan diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang telah mempersiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kepulangan teman mereka dengan mendekorasi ruang tamu Tok Aba dengan berbagai macam hiasan kertas bewarna dan aneka makanan (Balon-balon sengaja tidak dipasang karena BoBoiBoy mengidap Globphobia). Dan mereka juga berencana untuk membuat hujan conveti saat BoBoiBoy membuka pintu nanti.

Tapi, senyum mereka langsung sirna melihat wajah murung BoBoiBoy saat anak itu memasuki ruang tamu. Kertas kecil warna-warni yang menghujani ruangan itu bahkan tidak mampu membuat anak itu ikut tersenyum.

"BoBoiBoy. Kau masih sakit?" Tanya Gopal ketika BoBoiBoy tidak mengatakan apapun saat melewatinya.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Ia malah berlari naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamarnya setelah membanting pintu.

"Ochobot. Kenapa dengan BoBoiBoy?" Fang langsung bertanya pada Ochobot yang baru muncul di pintu masuk depan.

Si bola kuasa menggeleng dengan sedih.

"Kenapa?" Fang makin mendesaknya.

"BoBoiBoy …" Ochobot mulai menjawab. "BoBoiBoy tidak bisa tinggal di Pulau Rintis."

"Hah?! Kenapa?!"

"Ayah dan ibunya tidak memberi ijin lagi. Mereka bilang BoBoiBoy Cuma bisa celaka kalau dibiarkan terus tinggal disini."

"Tapi … Tapi …" Gopal ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Keempat anak itu hanya tertunduk lesu. Mungkin memang masuk akal mengapa orangtua BoBoiBoy tidak mengijinkan anak lelaki mereka untuk terus tinggal di Pulau Rintis. BoBoiBoy baru saja mengalami sebuah insiden besar yang hampir mencelakakan keselamatan jiwa. Orang tua manapun tidak akan rela membiarkan anak mereka untuk terus melakukan aktivitas menyelamatkan bumi ataupun permainan super hero lainnya jika itu harus meresiko kan nyawa. Apalagi jika anak itu masih SD.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang saja dulu." Lanjut Ochobot. "Sepertinya BoBoiBoy akan ngambek sampai malam nanti."

Ying, Yaya dan Gopal memasang wajah sedih. Dengan bahu melorot lemas, mereka meninggalkan rumah itu. Gopal sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke lantai atas sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya ke teras depan.

"Sayang sekali pesta nya gagal." Ujar Fang yang masih tinggal di ruang tamu itu.

"Sayang sekali aku yang harus membersihkan ini sendirian." Kata Ochobot sambil melirik dekorasi dan kertas hias warna-warni yang berserakan di lantai.

"Tidak apa. Biar aku bantu."

.

.

Sepeninggal teman-temannya, BoBoiBoy terus mengurung diri didalam kamarnya. Tidak ada yang berhasil membujuknya untuk keluar. Bahkan Ochobot sendiri pun, yang satu kamar dengannya, tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Anak itu tidak mau berbicara kecuali dengan beberapa catatan diatas kertas yang diselipkan melalui celah pintu sebagai media komunikasi.

Kedua orang tuanya mulai khawatir karena sudah hampir seharian BoBoiBoy belum makan apapun. Padahal ia baru sembuh dan harus minum obat. Tapi, BoBoiBoy bertekad tidak akan membuka pintu kecuali jika kedua orangtuanya sudah berubah pikiran.

"Ini sudah hari kedua kau mengurung diri didalam." Kata Tok Aba di depan pintu kamar cucunya yang tertutup, dengan nampan berisi makanan. "Kau bisa benar-benar mati kelaparan kalau tidak makan dan minum."

Tanpa ada yang tahu, sebenarnya Ochobot sudah menyeludupkan beberapa kue dan minuman ringan melalui jendela kamar BoBoiBoy yang ia lakukan secara diam-diam pada malam hari. Ia yakin BoBoiBoy pasti kelaparan dan mau memakan makanan itu.

Merasa kalah dengan sikap keras kepala anak mereka, orang tua BoBoiBoy pun menyerah. Dengan berat hati, mereka mau merelakan anak mereka untuk tinggal lagi di Pulau Rintis, dengan catatan bahwa BoBoiBoy harus menyelesaikan satu semester lagi di sekolahnya. Lagi pula, kan tidak mungkin jika ia harus pindah sekolah lagi sedangkan belum ada satu bulan sejak kepindahannya baru-baru ini.

Dan BoBoiBoy, dengan badan yang agak kurus dan wajah bahagia, langsung dengan senang hati membuka pintu kamar. Ia memeluk ayah dan ibunya, mengatakan mereka berdua adalah orang tua terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Meskipun demikian, orang tuanya sedikit mengancam akan benar-benar membawa BoBoiBoy pulang ke KL jika sampai anak itu melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan nyawa lagi.

.

.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu akhirnya." Kata Fang ketika Ochobot memberitahunya tentang BoBoiBoy lewat telepon di malam ketika anak itu sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya. "Dasar merepotkan. Kekanak-kanakan sekali sih sampai mengurung diri di kamar selama 2 hari."

"Tapi … kau juga senang kan kalau BoBoiBoy bisa tinggal lagi disini." Ochobot tertawa geli, masih mengingat ucapan Fang ketika mereka berdua berusaha membujuk BoBoiBoy untuk kembali ke Pulau Rintis.

"Senang sih tidak," Fang berdehem dari seberang telepon. "Cuma merasa sedikit … lega."

"Masa? Kok nada suaranya kurang meyakinkan?"

"Ah sudah lah." Fang langsung mengubah topic percakapan dengan terburu-buru. "Oh, ya Ochobot. Apakah kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu? Merasa agak lemas, mungkin?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh, begitu." Bagus. Berarti sebagian energy Ochobot yang sudah 'didonorkan' ke Probe tidak memberinya efek apapun.

"Fang, sudah dulu ya. Tok Aba sudah panggil aku untuk makan malam. Dadah…"

"Uh, oh. Ok." Fang mengernyit. Sejak kapan robot bisa makan?

Anak laki-laki itu menutup telepon. Setelah menguap sebentar, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur kamarnya yang gelap.

Akhirnya … setelah hampir dua minggu ini sejak pertama kali munculnya BoBoiBot … ia bisa kembali tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan BoBoiBoy lagi di pikirannya.

* * *

**~Perpisahan yang Pahit~**

**::EPILOGUE::**

* * *

BoBoiBoy berpamitan dengan teman-temannya satu per satu sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil, dimana kedua orang tuanya sedang menunggu di dalam.

"Semua barang kau sudah dibawa? Tidak ada yang tertinggal, kan?" kata Tok Aba.

BoBoiBoy menunjukkan koper dan tas punggungnya. "Tidak ada." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Tok Aba menghela napas. "Jaga diri baik-baik, ya." Ia berpesan sambil mengelus kepala cucunya. "Kau juga, Ochobot."

"Siap, Tok." Kata Ochobot dengan riang.

Setelah berdiskusi panjang dengan keluarganya, BoBoiBoy memutuskan untuk membawa serta Ochobot pulang bersamanya ke KL. Selain karena merasa kasihan, BoBoiBoy masih khawatir akan terjadi masalah lagi pada Ochobot jika ia harus meninggalkan robot itu lagi.

Terdengar suara isakan. Gopal hampir menangis … lagi. Merasa berat untuk melepas kepergian teman baiknya.

"Sudah lah Gopal." Kata BoBoiBoy. "Aku kan Cuma pergi selama enam bulan saja. Nanti kalau sudah bagi rapor, aku pulang lagi kesini."

"Dasar cengeng." Desah Fang.

Gopal mengusap air matanya. "Aku tidak nangis, kok." Ia mengelak. "Cuma kelilipan."

Yaya menyerahkan sekeranjang biscuit buatannya ke BoBoiBoy. "Nih. Jangan lupa dihabiskan, ya. Kau kan sudah sembuh. Jadi boleh makan yang manis dan keras."

"Uhm …" BoBoiBoy dengan agak ragu menerima keranjang itu. "Iya deh. Hehe … terimakasih, Yaya." Dalam hati, BoBoiBoy berjanji akan meninggalkan biscuit-biskuit itu di suatu tempat dalam perjalanan nanti.

"Nanti jangan lupa telepon kami kalau sudah sampai, ya." Kata Ying.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum. "Tenang. Aku tidak akan lupa kok." Kemudian menatap anak yang ada disebelah Ying. "Fang?" panggilnya.

"Hm?" Fang merespon singkat.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Mmm … mau ngomong apa, ya?" Fang tampak berpikir.

"Aduh … ngomong apa saja lah." Ying terlihat tak sabar. "BoBoiBoy sudah mau berangkat nih."

"Ya sudah." Fang bersuara lagi. "Tolong jaga Ochobot baik-baik disana ya. Jangan sampai dia diculik lagi oleh alien aneh."

Semua menatap Fang dengan tatapan _awkward._

"Tenang saja, Fang. Aku bisa jaga diri disana nanti." Kata Ochobot.

Suara klakson mobil berbunyi.

BoBoiBoy menoleh kearah mobil orangtuanya. "Sepertinya ayah sudah menyuruh kita cepat masuk, Ochobot." Ia kembali menatap semua teman dan kakeknya. "Ehm, semuanya." Lanjutnya pelan. "Aku pergi dulu ya."

Ying dan Yaya berusaha menahan supaya air mata mereka tidak keluar. Kedua anak perempuan itu melambaikan tangan. "Hati-hati, ya."

Si anak bertopi dinasaurus mengangguk. Ia baru saja akan berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki ke mobil ketika sepasang tangan bersarung ungu mencengkram bahunya dan mendekapnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Fang?" Tanya BoBoiBoy, kaget dengan sikap mendadaknya. Tapi dengan cepat ia menyadari pelukan itu menggambarkan kata-kata perpisahan yang tidak bisa Fang ungkapkan dengan jujur.

"Jangan lupa kembali, ya." Fang berbisik di telinga BoBoiBoy. "Kami pasti akan kangen dengan kau nanti."

BoBoiBoy sebenarnya ingin membalas pelukan itu, namun Fang sudah melepas pelukannya duluan.

"Dan jangan sampai kau lupa dengan kami!" Ia melanjutkan dengan nada yang menjengkelkan. "Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan jangan lagi merepotkan orang. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa minta tolong pada ka—"

Nadanya terputus ketika BoBoiBoy secara tiba-tiba melepas topi nya dan meletakkan nya diatas rambut Fang dengan posisi terbalik.

"BoBoiBoy?" Fang menyentuh topi diatas kepalanya dengan padangan bertanya.

"Sampai aku kembali, aku titip ini ya." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan jahil. "Anggap saja ini aku kalau nanti kau merasa kangen denganku."

"Huh? Jangan Ge eR." Fang melepas topi itu dengan cepat. "Kau pikir aku bakalan semudah itu kangen dengan kau?"

Gopal tanpa malu langsung menyambar topi oranye itu dari tangan Fang. "Eh, sini, sini. Biar aku saja yang pakai."

BoBoiBoy cemberut. "Ya sudah." Padahal, ia tadinya ia berharap Fang akan menerima topinya.

Tiin, tiin,

Suara klakson lagi.

"BoBoiBoy. Cepat masuk!" Ochobot memangilnya dari dalam mobil melalui kaca jendela yang terbuka.

"Iya, iya." Balas BoBoiBoy.

Dengan sebuah lambaian tangan dan senyuman singkat, anak itu berbalik dan berlari menuju mobil yang sejak tadi telah menunggunya. Ketika sudah duduk di dalam, BoBoiBoy menahan diri sekeras mungkin untuk tidak membuka kaca jendela hingga mobil itu melaju meninggalkan Pulau Rintis.

Keempat teman beserta kakeknya terus melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal tanpa henti.

"Haahh …" Gopal mengeluh lemas setelah mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan. "Aku bakalan kangen dengan dia. Hei!"

Fang merampas topi dinasaurus yang sedang dikenakan Gopal. "Kemarikan. BoBoiBoy kan menitipkan ini ke aku."

Bocah sombong itu meletakkan topi kembali ke kepalanya dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan semua temannya yang tentu saja hanya bisa_ speechless_ melihat sikap anehnya itu.

.

.

.

**~FINISH~**

* * *

Author's Note : Dengan ini, berakhirlah sudah Bitter Farewell dengan ending yang ... sedih(?) atau kurang memuaskan (?). Perlukah saya buat sequel? (kayaknya gak usah ya?). Oh, kalau ada yang tanya bagaimana dengan nasib Probe dan BoBoiBot, anggap saja mereka masih dalam proses perbaikan.

Review? *puppy eyes*


End file.
